Hockey Changes Everything
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: When Bella was 17 she met NHL hockey player Edward Masen, but when Bella and Edward broke up he left her with more than just a broken heart. But five years later Bella and her son are father less and moving on. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Isabella Swan **

**January 12****th**** 2006**

I didn't know what to think about this anymore, when he broke up with me I honestly thought that he was kidding around, that he was lying to me when he told me that he didn't love me anymore, but he wasn't. I went a month without seeing him before things started to go a little crazy and started changing, and another two weeks after that, when I found out that I was two and a half months pregnant with his kid.

That's what brought me to today, as I sat in my living room, well Alice's living room since I had been living with her for the last year. Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were all sitting around me, they all knew about my baby, and we were trying to figure out what I was going to do. I sat on the floor with my legs to the side as my jeans got a little tight and my top showed my baby bump. "Maybe you should just tell him Bella, you never know he may understand." Esme said as I shrugged and looked out the window at the snow on the ground.

Winter in New Jersey was cold, but it was pretty, and it was even prettier when you crossed the bridge and went to Central Park and you took the time to walk around in the cold. "I don't know Esme, he broke my heart, he told me that he wanted nothing to do with me, and nothing to do with me mean's that he's going to want nothing to do with this kid." I said and they all looked at me.

"What about a letter Bella? I mean you can write him a letter, give it to him, and walk away let him decided what is going to happen." Rose suggested and I looked at her. "Bella, there really isn't anything that you can do anymore. If you don't tell Edward you might be missing out on something, this baby may or may not have a father, you have to do something."

I groaned and leaned my head against the couch as I felt my baby kick. I didn't know if this was a little boy or a little girl yet, and I didn't care, this baby was my everything and thought I was young I knew that I was going to be able to do this, I was going to be able to take care of my baby. "Just think about it Bella, you know that we will all be there no matter what happens, we're not going to abandon you."

I went up to my room after a snack and started thinking about Edward and what had happened between us. I turned the TV on to MSG and watched the hockey game, the devils were playing the penguins tonight, and seeing as Edward played for the penguins I could see him thought I hadn't in months. I had watched a couple of his games since we had broken up and he hadn't been playing the same since, he was more angry and got into more fights, more penalties, more game misconducts, but he was scoring more and I think he had focused everything on hockey.

I grabbed my notebook from next to the bed and started writing; it wasn't anything in general, until I started re-reading it and realized that it was a letter, a letter telling Edward about my pregnancy, and how much I missed him and everything else that I ever wanted in life. I knew this was the letter that I had to give to him, the letter that might change everything for my life and for this baby's.

I woke up early the next morning and went into the bathroom to start getting ready, I was going to take this letter to Edward and I was going to do it before anyone woke up. I dressed in a pair of stretchy skinny leg jeans and a black polka dot shirt that I hoped was slimming. I curled my hair and put some make-up on before I put a head band in my hair and grabbed my jacket, boots, and bag before I went down stairs and snuck out of the house. I made sure that the letter was in my bag and I pulled my shoes on before I started to the arena, and I hoped that he was there.

I arrived at the arena in Pittsburgh letter in the day seeing as it was a few hours drive from where I lived in New Jersey, but I did it. I was hoping to catch him at the end of his practice before he went to dinner but I wasn't sure what I was going to find. I walked into the entrance of the locker room and ran into Emmett who had always been one of my favorite guys. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked me not letting me go any farther from where I was standing.

"I have something for Edward; would I be able to see him real quick?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"He actually went home early, he wasn't feeling right after the game last night and traveling back today, so he went home early to his new apartment actually. But if you want I can give him what you have for him." He said looking down realizing my small rounded stomach. "Are you, um never mind but that thing I can give it to him." He said and I handed it over.

"Thanks Emmett, this means a lot to me, to us. Just please make sure he get's it." I said as I turned out the door and went back to my car, well New Jersey lets hope you bring me good news.

**December 16****th**** 2012**

"Logan if you don't hurry your butt up you're going to be late for hockey practice, and if your late for hockey practice your late coming home and you won't see the face off of the game!" I called up the stairs to my five year old hockey obsessed son.

I was joined a minute later by my son with his hockey helmet on his head, his skates thrown over his shoulder a hockey stick in his hand and a missing hockey bag. "Where's your bag?" I asked and he looked at me.

"We left it in the car after practice last night, remember. Then I went skating this morning" he said and I nodded taking his stick and pointing to his shoes as I took his stick and his skates to the car before returning to see my son ready to go.

We arrived at the arena in Hoboken five minutes before practice was due to start and we ran into the arena and he then ran in the locker room as I told him I would be back at six thirty to pick him up and then we could get dinner and go back home to watch the Devils game. During Logan's practice Alice, Rose, and I agreed to meet for coffee to talk about out lives, and how horrible it was that we didn't get to see each other all the time. I arrived at the café in town before either of the girls and ordered our drinks and snacks. They got there just as I was sitting down and smiled as they saw that their warm drinks were waiting for them.

"Gods I hate winters in New Jersey" Alice complained for the millionth time since I've known her. I laughed and handed her the Chi tea and the double chocolate chip cookie I ordered her. "Thank you" she smiled as she plopped down in her chair.

"So how are you? You've been pretty busy lately with the shop and everything?" Rose asked me and I looked at her.

"Good, tired but good. Logan has hockey practice four nights a week and on top of that he has homework to do, I have a pastry shop to run, workers to schedule, bills to pay, it's crazy but I manage. What about you guys, I've only talked to each of you for a few minutes on the phone in the last couple days." I said

"Good, can't wait for June to come so I can graduate and get my freaking degree I'm getting so sick of living in dorm rooms." Rose said and I laughed.

"Well shops been going good we've been getting a lot of new costumers and I had someone from Manhattan come in yesterday, she heard about me through the grape vine and wanted to see my designs; she really liked them and she wants me to send in some samples. If everything goes well I might be able to start opening my shops in different cities, franchising everything you know." Alice said and that brought a whole new round of conversation.

"So Christmas is right around the corner, what does the little man either want or need?" Alice asked and I looked at them and groaned. I was so thankful for everything Alice and Rose had done for me over the years, they had helped me with Logan when he was a baby, they had bought things for him when I couldn't afford it, and Alice's parents were even helping me pay for my townhouse while I was paying off student loans and making money off of my restaurant.

"Okay, I'm only telling you this because there is no way I can get him this and this doesn't mean that you have to get him either of these things, but it's just what he wants. He clearly told me that he wants a Volchenkov jersey and if you can get it signed by him even better. Then there was the ticket to the Devils Penguins game." I said and they looked at me.

"Bella, are you sure about that game? I mean there are hundreds of other ones, but why that game? Are you even ready to face Edward, to be that close to him again even if you aren't talking to him, I mean honey it's been five years and he's never shown any interest in you or Logan." Rose said and I looked at her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be disappointed if it was another game but that's the one he's been talking about for the last two weeks. And it's not like Edward is going to pick just me out in the crowd, he won't know I'm there and I'll make sure of it. Hockey is hockey to Logan and as long as it's some Devils game I'm sure he'll be happy." I said and the nodded as I checked my watch. "Well I got to get going, Logan will be done with practice soon and I need to be there to pick him up. I'll give you a call sometime during the week, bye girls." I said climbing into my SUV and going to pick Logan up before hockey, it seemed that my entire life revolved around hockey.

**Edward Cullen **

**Penguin's locker room**

**December 13****th**** 2012**

"Yo Edward will you grab my hockey tape out of my bag for me?" Emmett called across the locker room I nodded and walked toward his bag digging around for the tape.

"Shit" I said as it fell off the bench and everything toppled over onto the floor. I started picking things up and putting it back in the bag when I saw it, it was old and the edges were a little yellowed and a little bent but it said my name in cursive on it. I threw everything back in the bag and grabbed the tape sitting town on the bench as I opened the letter.

_Edward, January 12, 2006_

_Jeeze, it feels so strange to be writing your name now, to be thinking it out in my head as I write this out, or even to read it because you know I re-read everything. It's been almost two months sense we've last seen each other, two months since you broke my heart, and two weeks since I've found out some of the most amazing/most life changing news. Now I know you, you're already thinking of the many of hundreds of things that it could be, and if you hold your pants for only a moment I'll tell you. I was sitting down stairs in the big arm chair with a blanket wrapped around me today, watching Pride and Predjuce sipping a big mug of hot chocolate and I couldn't stop thinking about the day we met. I remember that Esme and Carlisle had agreed to let me, Alice, and Rose go to Pittsburgh to do some shopping, we were staying in a hotel and didn't want to pay room service or go out to a restaurant to eat, so we decided that we would make some dinner in the little kitchenette. I ran my shopping cart into yours as I turned a corner and our eyes connected, I remember they were the brightest green I had ever seen them, so surprised, so bright, and they had a twinkle, the same twinkle I saw every time I looked into them. I had no idea that you were an NHL hockey player and I think that was one of the reasons we connected so well, I didn't care who you were, you were just you Edward Masen the green eyed boy with the odd colored hair from Chicago who loved hockey and was so smart and that's all that mattered. Then there was the time when you took me to the arena, you put me in a pair of hockey skates and told me just to skate, then you chased me around the ice and picked me up throwing me over your shoulder. That was the day that I met Emmett and Sidney, they were the first two hockey players other than you that I had ever met and I think they accepted me the most. My favorite memory was the day you surprised me in the middle of the week on a Wednesday in the middle of school, you wouldn't take no from the secretary to sign me out of school because you weren't validated but we left anyway and went out to my favorite restaurant to get lunch. We talked for hours on end about the little things, the things we didn't know about each other yet, the things we wanted to know, and even the things that we wanted to do in the future. That was the same week that I went to my very first live NHL hockey game, it was against my favorite team, the Devils, and you were so angry that I loved them even though I grew up watching them, first with my dad and then with Carlisle. After that, things seemed to get better, and then there was that night, that night that changed everything, and I don't know weather to think that it was a good or bad thing. It seemed like that night changed everything, after that I was more emotionally attached to you than I should have been and you seemed to be drifting further and further away. A lot of the time I wondered if I had done something that you didn't like, something that made you change your mind about us, but I don't know. The day you broke up with me, you broke my heart, tore it in to a million pieces and it took me weeks before I was able to piece it back together even a little bit, and then as time went on more things started changing and I got the news. I know you're still wondering what the hell I'm talking about and I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you doesn't have to change anything that happened between us. We broke up, and we broke up because you didn't love me anymore, and I understand that, and I'm not writing this letter because I want you back, but because I have to tell you this somehow and I can't tell you this face to face. I'm pregnant Edward, just a little over two and a half months. I can't tell you whether it's a boy or a girl yet, it's still too early for us to tell, but I'm going to take care of it, I mean not it 'it' but through all nine months, until it's born. I think I might keep the baby as well, Carlisle and Esme have offered to help me take care of everything, and I think I may take them up on it. This letter doesn't have to change anything for you; this letter is to let me tell you everything that's going on and from there you can decide what you want to do. You can make your own decision on whether or not you want him to be involved with this baby, but if you don't then it's your decision and you have to live with it, but if you do, well you know where to find me. _

_Bella_

I wasn't sure why this letter was in Emmett's bag, and I wasn't sure why it wasn't given to me five years ago. I had a kid out there, a kid with Bella, the person I lied to because I was told that I should be focusing on my career, not some silly little girl. But now I find out that she was pregnant, and that she had a baby, and that I was a father, I had a little boy or girl out there, a little baby who was five years old now.

But the thing that pissed me off most was that Emmett had hit, and he had it all these years. I walked into the work out room where he had started talking to Jasper Hale the newbie recently pulled up from the farm team, Ben Lovejoy, Sidney Crosby, and Marc Fleury. "Dude I was starting to think that you got lost in there." He laughed as I threw the tape as hard as I could at him. "What the fuck dude?" he asked and I pulled the letter out of my pocket and his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"I was getting your tape like you asked, and well your bag fell on the floor. As I was putting everything back in I noticed this, but it had my name on it not yours. So I opened it, how could you keep this from me, for five years you knew that she had showed up here, given you this letter and I don't know if you ever planned on giving it to me, but you knew." He didn't say anything "own up to your mistakes Emmett, tell everyone how Bella showed up here, tell everyone how you kept this letter from me, did you even know what was in the letter?" I asked and noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to us.

"Of course I knew, I knew the moment I saw her that she was pregnant, and I knew that she was seventeen years old and she was just going to get an abortion because she had no one. She was alone Edward and the moment the people who took care of her found out they were going to kick her out of the house. Having a baby with her was going to ruin your career, just like staying with her would have. I told you to leave her for a reason and you were naïve enough to listen, if I would have given you the letter there was no way you would have listened, you would have done the honorable thing and went to her, you would have married her and you would have stayed there and played house while you had nothing. I did you a favor by keeping this letter from you, look at you now a big time NHL player whose making millions of dollars a year, you should be thanking you right now." He said and I lunged at him as we started to fight.

Jasper, Ben, Sidney, and Marc stood back for a minute and let us fight but after a while Sidney and Jasper pulled me off while Ben and Marc took hold of Emmett. "You're right I would have gone and got Bella, I would have waiting until she graduated and then I would have asked her to marry me, I would have asked her to move into my apartment with me. I wouldn't have quit my job, she wouldn't have let me, she knew how much I loved playing hockey she knew it was my life. You're right about one thing, I was naïve enough to listen to you about breaking up with Bella, but I shouldn't have, she was my everything I saw a future with her and you ruined my life. I'm never going to thank you for what you did because I don't appreciate you keeping this letter from me for five years, because I have a family out there and I want to be with my fucking family." I yelled and he laughed.

"The stupid bitch probably got an abortion, seventeen year old girl pregnant in high school, people are going to make fun of her, she probably couldn't handle and got an abortion, do you really think she kept it?" he yelled at me and I heard some of the guys gasp.

"She wrote in this letter that she was going to keep the baby, she lost her parents when she was fifteen years old Emmett, she didn't have a family she wanted to take care of the baby and she was going to do that. God Emmett you were supposed to be my best friend, we've been friends since we were kids, we were drafted together, we were going to go to the same college, and you do this? I can't believe you Emmett" I said turning around and walking away before something that I regretted happened.

I didn't know what I was going to do, we had a game against the devils tonight and I couldn't exactly leave to go find them. I knew they would be watching from home, Bella had always been a fan of the Devils and I doubt that things had changed since I left. "Edward" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see Sidney.

"What's up?"

"Emmett had no right to do that, but I promise I'm going to help you track down Bella no matter what it takes. If you really do have a kid out there somewhere he deserves to have a father, and I know that you'll do anything to try and take care of him, don't make me regret it."

**Authors note; so this is my new story. It actually originated from a dream I had but it was with a completely real hockey player and a completely different team, but were going to go with the penguins for now. Reviews make me review faster….happy reading :] **

**Oh and pictures of Bella's town house, Logan, and the Jersey Logan wants are going to be on my profile. **

**Lauren **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Isabella Swan **

**December 13****th**** 2012**

I picked Logan up after hockey and after much persuasion we got McDonalds for dinner before we went back to the house for the hockey game. It was the first in the three game series against the penguins and I know Logan was hoping for tickets to the second game in early February. The moment the game was on I plopped myself on the couch next to Logan and unwrapped myself in a big blanket due to the mid-december cold.

In the first and second period the Devils scored four times, with the Penguins not scoring at all and moving into the third it didn't look like the Penguins had started to play any better. It was defiantly hard for me to not focus on only one player, let alone a player that wasn't on my team, but I found that any time Edward was on the ice my eyes found him. He had been in the penalty box six times tonight, more than I had ever seen him in when I caught a game with him playing. From the short time period that Edward and I were together I knew that something was wrong with him, and I didn't care one bit. After he abandoned us my sympathy for him went out the window and I really didn't care that he probably had a bruised lip now or had broken his nose, it wasn't my problem.

The game had ended with the Devils wined six to zero and our boys seemed as excited as ever to shut the penguins out. In this game it was very welled played on our side, but it seemed almost too easy for the boys. The penguins defiantly had something going on with their team but it was for them to figure out and for us to take advantage of during their games.

I turned my head to the right to see that Logan had fallen asleep during the middle of the game, which wasn't unusual for how young he was. I shook him awake and he looked at me through groggy eyes, "you got to go to shower before you go to bed buddy you have school tomorrow." I said picking him up and taking him up to the bathroom to so he could shower before he went to bed. There were many of nights that this happened, I usually only allowed Logan to stay up until after the first period and then he got ready for bed, but when Jersey played Pittsburgh it was a different story and he was usually allowed to stay up the whole game.

I made him take a short five minute shower/bath to get the sweat from hockey off of him. I carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on the bottom bunk careful not to hit his head. He grabbed the stuffed monster I had bought him when he was a baby and cuddled it to his side as I pulled the blankets over him and his the top of his head. "Night buddy, I love you" I said and he looked at me.

"Mom, why don't I have a dad like Alex or Josh?" he asked me and I looked down.

"You're dad left long before you were born buddy, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything and that's what counts okay?" I said and he nodded.

"I love you too mom" he said and he rolled over in his bed as I turned to turn off his life and clean up a little before I had to go to bed.

I walked around the downstairs portion of the townhouse we lived in and picked up some of the Logan's toys that were lying around the house. I took his hockey jersey out of his bag and put it in the wash and then sprayed his gear with febrez before putting it back in his bag and going to do the dishes. I hated that Logan didn't have his father around to help take care of him, that other than Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rose we were all alone in the world. My parents were dead, they had died in a car crash when I was fifteen, two months before my sixteenth birthday, and rather than going to foster care Alice's parents took me in.

But that didn't help Logan, I didn't want him to grow up with only one parent, but I couldn't help that Edward wanted nothing to do with either of us. All I could think about for awhile was Edward and his stupidity to leaving me, no us. I went to bed around midnight and had to wake up at six thirty to get Logan ready for school and everything in the SUV ready to go for work and hockey and school, I didn't have a problem doing it Logan was my life, but sometimes it would just be a little bit easier if I had someone helping me.

After dropping Logan off at school the next morning I went straight to the shop where my manager Angela had already started getting everything ready. "Sorry I'm late Ang, Logan wasn't exactly excited to go to school this morning, the hockey game was on last night and he was up late, then this morning he was lazing around the house until I had to carry him up the stairs and force him to get ready." I said causing her to laugh.

"Bella it's no problem, Logan is your first priority I can handle the shop for a little whenever you need me too." She said and I smiled, at least it was nice to have a little help at the shop.

**Edward Masen**

**December 14****th**** 2012**

I woke up early the next morning to a pounding on my door, I wasn't one to get up at six o'clock a day after a game, actually I wasn't one to get up at six o'clock at all. "Edward I know you're in there, get your ass out of bed." I heard someone yelled, actually I recognized the voice as Sidney.

"Keep your pants on Sidney, I'm coming!" I yelled groggily rubbing my eyes and pulling my pajama pants on over my boxers. I walked slowly down the stairs in my condo and over to the door where I glared at Sidney. "What the hell do you want; it's six o'clock in the fucking morning!" I said and rather than being invited in he walked right in and went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Hoboken" he said

"What the hell are you talking about Hoboken?"

"Bella, she still lives in New Jersey, somewhere in Hoboken. She owns this little café/pastry shop in Hoboken, its called Eclipse Café."

"And how do you know this? I mean she couldn't have been that easy to find."

"I have friends all over the country you idiot, and one of them happens to live in Hoboken and recognized the name. He said she owns the Eclipse Café on the corner of First Street and Park Avenue, he didn't know much after that, he's been in a couple times and has seen her then but they've never help a conversation." He said and I looked at him and leaned my head back against the refrigerator.

"What do I do from here, I mean do I talk to coach and see if they can give me time off? I know there are a couple big game coming up, but you saw what happened last night, my head was clouded, all of our heads were and we let Jersey win in a shut out, I can't let that happen again, but if I don't go find them that's what's going to happen."

"You're in luck, coach heard what happened in the locker room yesterday from the managers, and I'm guessing that's why he didn't go crazy on us for playing like that during the game. I went in early this morning and told him what I've just told you and he's talked to the owners and the managers and they've agreed to give you two weeks leave as long as you make sure that you're back by the game against the Senators in January. Dude this is your chance to connect with your family, see what's going to happen, reconnect with Bella, with your kid, this is it!"

"It's been almost six years Sid. What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? I broke her heart when she was seventeen years old, and I know she thinks I abandoned her when she needed me most. I don't know how to convince her that Emmett kept the letter from me, you and Emmett were the first two she met that day at the arena. I had driven all night because I wanted to see her, and I brought her back to Pittsburgh to that arena. It was the first time she had ever been in hockey skates, she got used to them but I started chasing her around the ice, I picked her up and that's when you guys met her." I said and he looked at me "it just hurts to know that Emmett could do something like that to me, we've been friends since we were kids and I used to think that nothing could come between us, but I guess that's no longer true."

"I think, in all due time things will straighten themselves out. The most you can do at the moment is try to explain to her, tell her the truth and see where it goes from there. But take this time Edward, go find her, go talk to her, just don't sit here and think about what could happen because the longer you mull things over the more time its going to take for you to actually do things." He said and I looked at him.

"What time does my flight leave?"

"Noon, but you have to be there an hour before, and I already have your hotel booked right in Hoboken, so all you need to do is check in and start your search, just make sure you're back here in two weeks." He said turning towards the door and I stopped him.

"Sidney" he looked at me "thank you for this, because of everything you've done I might actually get to spend my first Christmas with my family, it means a lot to me."

"You're a good guy Edward; you don't deserve all this hurt. Just make sure you get her back here, she was always good for you."

By two o'clock I was in Hoboken and checking into my hotel which was surprisingly nice. Sidney and the coaches who book my room didn't go overboard and I was thankful that it was nothing to extravagant. Rather than trying to find Bella tonight I decided to take the rest of my time and get settled into the hotel room and find somewhere to eat before I went to look for her. I took a shower before going out and decided to find a restaurant to eat at and then explore the city before roaming around tomorrow loosing my mind.

I knew tomorrow that my first stop would be Eclipse Café, since she owned the shop she would probably be there all day tomorrow, well except for the fact that she has a kid now and I was completely out of my element going there. I walked around the town and looked at everything that was happening in town, there was defiantly a night life that the younger people who still partied loved, and there were sophisticated restaurants for the more mature crowd, there were places for kids, and little shops, and Hoboken defiantly looked like a nice place to live.

I walked around town a little more and I came face to face with the Eclipse Café, it was closed now but I could see through the windows how it was a homey environment and it looked like a nice place to sit and hang out or drink a nice cup of coffee or tea. There were a group of couches bunched together with a coffee table in the middle and separate side tapes with dimmed lamps on either side. There were other tables placed around the shop and a nice looking chandeliers hanging about each separate table. Then there was a big display with different pastries in the window and chalk boards hanging over head with different things they offered, on the side by the cash register was another chalk board that listed the daily specials and the special of the week.

From where I was standing it defiantly looked like something Bella would own, it looked like home, a home that Bella had always talked about. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned around walking back toward my hotel thinking about what I was going to say when I saw her again. I shook my head and pushed the elevator button to the twelfth floor running my hand through my hair.

After getting to my room and showering I went straight to bed. How could I not worry about what was going to go down when we reconnected? How could I not wonder about what she was going to think, after five almost six years I was coming back, and it wasn't just me and her now, there was a kid involved too, I was entirely fucked. My alarm went off around seven but it wasn't like I had gotten much sleep anyhow, I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked into the bathroom turning the water on full blast as I put tooth paste in my mouth and shoved the brush in my mouth jumping into the shower.

After getting out of the shower I pulled a pair of dark wash jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. I tied my sneakers on my feet and grabbed my leather jacket, wallet, and through my hat on my head, the hat which surprisingly supported the Yankee's. I walked down to the breakfast buffet only to see that there wasn't much other than little boxes of cereal and brand muffins. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost 10:30 so I decided that I would start my search and get breakfast at the same time.

I walked the seven or so blocks to Eclipse Café and saw that there were already people inside, ordering, and sipping at coffee or tea. There was a girl behind the counter, a girl that wasn't Bella. She had long black hair and hazel eyes while she walked around in jeans and white and black stripped cardigan. "Hi I'm Angela what can I get you?" she said to me politely.

"Um, a medium coffee two cream two sugar and a chocolate chip muffin." I said and she started punching prices into the cash register. "Um, can I ask you a question?" I said and she looked at me.

"Sure"

"Is Bella Swan here, I actually came here to look for her." She smiled at me as I handed a twenty over to her.

"You actually just missed her; she opened early and waited for me to get here. Her son had a game today so she's at the arena with Alice and Rose." The girl named Angela said and I nodded.

"Would you be able to tell me what arena it is?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's the only arena in Hoboken, actually located in the Hoboken Community Center just a couple miles from here." She said setting my things on the counter and handing me my change. "Sorry I wasn't much help." She said as I went to sit down and eat my muffin. I didn't stay there for longer before I stepped outside and pulled my iphone out of my pocket and dialed Sidney's number.

"Edward hey! Did you find her yet?" he said as he answered his phone.

"No, not yet, well sort of. I went to her shop, and the girl who was working said she was at the arena. Sidney I have a son, a son how freaking awesome is that."

"A little boy, gods Edward that's amazing, the moment you meet him you have to send me a picture. Keep me updated Ed, everyone wants to know what's going on."

I didn't talk to him for long but I took off toward the community center, all I wanted to do was find my family, all I wanted was to be a family.

**Bella Swan**

**Hoboken Community Center**

**December 15****th**

"I didn't know what to say when he asked, I mean what do you tell a kid when his father completely dumped you flat and left you without a word? I just, it's so hard and I don't know what to do any more." I said to Alice and Rose as we stood at the concession stand in the arena waiting for our hotdogs and sodas.

"Have you ever thought about maybe going to talk to him again? I mean you know where he trains all year round, and you can pretty much plan when you can see him because their hockey games are posted on websites. Maybe you should go talk to him, actually talk to him again. I mean you said you gave the letter to Emmett, is there any chance that Emmett would have kept the letter rather than give it to Edward?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"I don't think so; I mean other than Edward Emmett was the one I was closest with. I don't think Emmett would ever do that to Edward, they've been best friends for as long as I could remember." I said as we took our seats in the arena just as the second period of the game was starting.

"There you are! I thought that maybe you had decided to skip out on your son's game." The only other single parent on the hockey team said. Ryan, he was defiantly gorgeous and Logan loved him. Ryan's son Alex was one of Logan's best friends and Ryan defiantly treated Logan like one of his own and it felt nice for my son to actually have someone playing the fatherly roll in his life.

"Well you know, my life revolves around hockey, maybe missing one game won't be so bad." I laughed and smiled. "How are you?"

"Well you know crazy busy, running a five year old everywhere, work, and everything else on top of it I have no time for myself." He laughed and I smiled.

"I know the feeling, it seems like if I'm not at the shop I'm at the arena and if I'm not at the arena I'm running Logan to school, or the mall to get more gear, and the little time we spend at the house we're either watching a hockey game or sleeping." I laughed as I saw Rose and Alice smiling at each other through the corner of my eye.

We didn't say anything else as the game started and I watched the boys and the one girl on the team skate up and down the ice for the next two periods smiling and laughing. With fifty seconds left in the third period and an icing call on the other team we were tied at two and starting at their end of the ice winning the faceoff and Logan getting the puck. I watched as he passed it to Alex it went back to him and he pulled his stick back with a slap shot over the goalies shoulder and into the net.

Alice, Rose, and I jumped up and started yelling for Logan as the buzzer sounded and the teams skated off the ice. The three of us ran toward the locker room and waited outside of Logan. "Mom, mom!" he yelled running toward me and I picked him up spinning around. "Woahhh" he said

"What?" I laughed.

"Edward Masen is over by the doors, and he's looking at me." He said and I set him down and turned around looking right at Edward. The moment I saw him it was like the whole world stopped, like I couldn't breath, and everything was going to come crashing down around me.

"Logan go with Alice and Rose" I said and he looked at me.

"But mom he's famous can I go meet him?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Logan just go, go with Alice and Rose I won't be far behind." I said as Rose flung his bag over his shoulder picking up his stick and Alice picking him up and walking out the doors.

I closed my eyes, this couldn't be happening, this all, it was a dream and it was going to stay that way.

**Authors note; everything's on my profile. And reviews make me update faster **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Edward Masen**

**December 15****th**

Okay, Sidney was completely wrong he wasn't a little Edward Masen look a like. I ran into the arena at top speed before I realized that they were in the third period of a hockey game. I took a seat in the back and I could see her sitting right near the boards, her eyes glued to the game. Due to listening to some of the parents and family members around me the team in green was winning and the two little boys racing toward the goal were Alex Taylor and Logan Swan.

My eyes glued to the boy with Swan on the back of his jersey, he was tiny, fast, and quick, all the traits of a good defenseman, and he was one who got a chance at scoring. There was barely fifteen seconds left and I saw Logan pass it to Alex and when he couldn't find an opening he passed it back to Logan with a slap-shot set up perfectly, going over the left shoulder of the goalie and into the goal. I could see Bella get up and cheer, and the moment I saw her move I ran over toward the door hiding behind a post as people started to clear out.

It was when he ran out of the locker room that I got a clear look at him. He was average height for his age, and he looked like Bella. He had this long curly mess of brown hair, her nose, and her lips, but the one thing I noticed, he had my eyes, my green eyes, he actually had something that was apart of me. As the arena cleared more I stepped from behind the pole, Bella picked him up and he stared right at me as he said something to her. She turned quickly, her eyes landing on me, and she setting him down. I could hear her musical voice clearly, "Logan go with Alice and Rose"

"But mom he's famous can I go meet him?" so he knew who I was? I knew from the moment he said something that he didn't know I was his father, he knew me as Edward Masen the hockey player, not Edward Masen his father. I didn't expected Bella to tell him, I haven't had any influence in his life, and until now she thought I didn't want him.

"Logan just go, go with Alice and Rose I won't be far behind." She said and the girls took his things and picked him up as he started protesting but carried him outside anyway. I watched his gaze follow me until they were out of sight as I turned back to look at Bella.

In the time that I had watched them walk away she had move a little bit close to me and I could see her better now. The baby fat that was once present had cleared, she looked more adult than she had the last time I saw her, but six years could do that to a person. Her hair that was once to her shoulders was now to the middle of her back and had an auburn tint to it. She wore more make-up now than she used to and at twenty-two years old she not only looked like an adult but a mother, she was more beautiful than I remembered. She wore a pair of simple skinny jeans and a blue white and gray flannel shirt with a blue puffy vest over top. She moved from heel to toe in ugg boots and bit her lip as she looked at me and swallowed as she tried to say something but closed her mouth.

She looked around a moment before someone came over to her, "hey where'd Logan go? I thought we were going to catch something to eat after the game."

"Um, sorry Ryan but something came up; can we take a rain check? Great game Alex" the tall blonde father named Ryan nodded at Bella, looked at me and then looked back at her.

"If you ever need to talk I'm just a phone call away" he said and she nodded as he gave her a hug. It made me a little, well no a lot jealous inside that he could do that, but I left it alone as he walked out of the doors. I was so jealous, here were these people who she was close to, people that I might never know because of some idiot who decided to ruin my life not once, but twice.

She looked me up and down gulping again and pulled a phone out of her pocket checking something. "You look good" she said and I nodded.

"You look even better than I thought you would, and that's saying something because you're already beautiful." She gave the smirk she always used to give me when I complemented her and brushed it off.

"Complementing me isn't going to make everything better, not even a little. So if that's what you're here to do just leave because it's not going to work. You left me once and I'm not letting you in again to just see you go a second time." She said. Okay so this wasn't a part of Bella that I was used to seeing, she was stern, and stood up for her self rather than letting people walk all over her. She was a new Bella, someone I needed to get used to, and I hoped that she would give me a chance to prove myself.

"That's not even close, I just, well we need to talk."

"Talk, well I thought that was something that should have happened five years ago, but you know things don't always go as planned. I thought the father of my son was going to act like the adult I thought he was and try and at least be a father, but nope he decided that his career was more important than his family. Now look where he landed himself, standing in front of the woman who decides his fate, funny how things turn out, huh?"

"Bella, if I would have known"

"Would have known? Well that's quiet the thing because five and a half years ago I would have assumed that the letter I sent to you would have told you things straight forward. So everything you're telling me right now is a crock of shit, go back to Pennsylvania and don't come back, you aren't needed here."

She said nothing more as she walked toward the door her arms out to push it open. "I didn't know! He never gave me the letter, I found out two days ago." She stopped for a moment at the door and didn't turn around. She looked down for a moment and walked out of the arena shaking her head.

I ran over to the door and watched her walk over to the people who were waiting for her. She took Logan from Alice and opened the back door as she buckled him in and shut the door climbing in the driver's seat driving away. After they were in the distance I walked outside and kicked a rock across the parking lot as it started to rain. I didn't move, I deserved to be coated in the rain, soaked to the bone, to know that I wasn't truly a man because I had once left the thing that was most important to me.

**Bella Swan**

**Sunday December 16****th**

The morning after the Edward incident (what I had taken to calling it) Logan and I were due at Carlisle and Esme's for the Sunday brunch that happened two Sunday's every month. I woke Logan up at nine after I had already showered and pushed him into the bath as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. After everything that happened last night I didn't want to think about any of it, though I knew I would have to explain things to Carlisle and Esme who had already found out from Alice's more than average sized mouth.

I shook my head annoyed with myself as I allowed me to think about it and I walked into my room to start getting ready. Brunch was usually a formal affair so I pulled on a pair of black tights over my lacy black underwear and slipped a shear lacy black/tan dress on and tied a pair of heeled boots on as I went to do my hair and make up. "Mom I can't get my tie on!" Logan called and I groaned.

"Give me a minute I'm just finishing up, and brush your teeth because I know you haven't!" I called as I took the curling iron to my hair and fixed the pieces that had started to fall out before touching up my make up. I walked back into my bedroom grabbing a pair of my mother's old antique earrings and fastening them on my ears as I walked into my son's bedroom. "Morning sunshine!"

"It's too early to be up" I laughed and looked at him grabbing his tie off his bed and kneeling down. "So about last night" he smiled and I looked at him.

I inwardly groaned as I tied his tie, "What about last night?" it had been hard to ignore him last night when he kept asking questions but somehow I had succeeded in dodging all his questions.

"Why couldn't I go see the hockey player? I mean I know we don't like the penguins but, he's still famous!" Logan said as I looked at him.

"There are just some things you're to young to know buddy. I can tell you that he used to be a friend of mine, but things happened and we no longer talk."

"You used to be friends with him? Cool!" he said causing me to laugh as I picked him up and carried him downstairs as he tried to wiggle his way out of my arms. "Can't you just make up with him so I can meet him? Please, please, please?" he whined as I looked at him.

"Things aren't just that easy anymore buddy, there are some things that just can't be fixed." I said giving a shrug and he nodded as we finished grabbing our things and went out to the car.

Carlisle and Esme lived about twenty minutes outside of Hoboken in the same house were Alice grew up, and I practically lived at until it came time for me to actually live there. Their house was massive, three stories of all concrete with huge rooms, and a big wooden door with big windows and plenty of flowers and bushes outside. The house was beautiful, and even before it was my home it felt like my home. Carlisle and Esme were always so warm, the opened their arms to me when I needed them the most, they made me feel at home, and when I got pregnant with Logan they stood by my side.

During that time all I wanted was for someone to stand by my side, for someone to understand what I was going through. They knew I couldn't have done anything after Edward ignored my letter, after he ignored everything that could change his life, he didn't want his life to change. Edward was the very person I thought I would be with forever, the day I met him everything changed.

The day I ran my shopping cart into his at some Pittsburgh grocery store my life changed. I remember his green eyes looking into mine, like he could read every single thought that I was thinking at that moment, that he could see right into my soul. I had no clue who he was and I think he liked that about me, he wore this baseball cap trying to cover his eyes but I could see everything and it made me smile. He held out his hand and introduced himself as I shook it, and we talked for a minute before we went our separate ways. It wasn't till the next day when we accidently ran into him at the mall that we exchanged numbers.

It took me a total of three days to fall completely and irrevocably in love with him, and after that the rest was history. I was a senior in high school and we couldn't get away often to see each other, but when we did everything was perfect. The day we slept together for the first time I had no idea what I was doing, but he took it slow with me, and though it was sloppy and awkward he still loved me, we had made love and that was what matter, it wasn't the way that it had happened.

It was two weeks later that he broke things off and I was completely heartbroken, it took me almost a week before I was able to go back to school, and then I started getting sick all the time. At first I thought that maybe it was because I had filled my body up with to many sweets and ice cream when I was sitting at home crying and wallowing in my own self pity. I found out two or three weeks later that I was going to have a baby, I spent another week or so crying before I was able to begin to think about what I was going to do with the whole situation.

Then I was brought to the whole letter situation and I decided that a letter was better than having to talk to him face to face. I didn't know what to think about what Edward told me last night, that he had only found out a couple days ago, I didn't know if I could believe that. There were things in this world, and I didn't know if I could believe them anymore, I didn't know who I could talk to. I pulled into Carlisle and Esme's drive way and walked inside still thinking about him, about everything, about what needed to be fixed.

Logan jumped out of the backseat of the car running toward their front door as they stood there with it already open. I walked in the threshold and looked around before looking at Esme, "I'm sorry but there's something I need to do, can you watch him, please?" I asked and she looked at me nodding. I think in the back of her mind Esme knew what I needed to do and I ran toward the car starting what I had to.

I went straight from Carlisle and Esme without making any stops, this needed to be done, I needed to finish this, and I needed to find out the truth. I didn't know what would happen if I did, and I couldn't determine what would happen after I found everything out. By the time I arrived in Pittsburgh it was five o'clock and I was hopefully guaranteed that they didn't have a game tonight. I walked in the door that I knew led to their practice area and a couple of the men in there had to take double takes as they realized their was a girl in here.

"Excuse me miss is there something I can help you with?" a boy with long golden locks and blue eyes said to me as I nodded.

"I'm looking for someone" I said and I saw who was standing behind him.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I looked and saw Sidney standing behind the blonde boy who I realized was one of the new players Jasper Hale.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked shoving past the both of them as they tried to chase after me. I found Emmett on the ice in his regular clothes shooting pucks into the goal. "EMMETT!" I yelled and he turned quick slipping on the ice.

"uh, Bella, what are you doing here" he said nervously skating over to me.

"I have to know the truth; when I brought that letter five and a half years ago and asked you to give it to Edward did you give it to him?" I asked and he looked at me and said nothing "Tell me the truth!" I yelled again and he shook his head.

"No, I could see that you were pregnant and I knew Edward, he would give up everything to be with you. I couldn't let him do that, not after how hard he had worked to get here, not after everything that happened when we were kids." He said and I looked at him awestruck. "He was never supposed to find out, and you were supposed to think that he wanted nothing to do with the baby. I thought that because he wasn't going to help you, you were going to give the baby up for adoption." He said

It seemed like the entire team and the managers were standing around watching us now. Before I thought about it I raised my hand and slapped him across the face as Sidney grabbed me around the waist from behind. "You had no right to do that you dumb asshole! I was seventeen years old I needed him and you took him away from me, you took the letter you should have never done that. And as a matter of fact our SON is still living with me, I would have never given him up, he was the last piece of Edward that was left!" I yelled

"You were a stupid little girl; you didn't know any better, were you really going to give everything up to take care of a baby when you had nobody to help you? Your parents were dead; you didn't know the first thing about being a parent, he would have been better off with parents who knew what they were doing than some naïve seventeen year old girl who let a hockey player knock her up!" he yelled and I lunged for him as Sidney held his grasp on me.

"You know nothing about me so don't even try to believe that you do, yes I was seventeen but I finished high school, and that September I went to college, an Ivy League College and I took care of Logan with my best friends parents help but I did most of it on my own. I lived with them so they could help me, but the moment I graduated I was in a house of my own. I have my own very successful business and I'm doing perfectly fine without him, that was until he showed up at my son's hockey game last night and tried to explain to me. This whole world is turning my life upside down; I should have never even gotten involved with it you are all making me crazy!" I said pulling my arms from Sidney's grasp.

"You can tell Edward that he can come home now, nothing is going to change for him you ruined it for him Emmett, I hope you're happy with yourself." I said turning back toward the locker room and out to my car, I couldn't believe that he was telling the truth, but now I didn't know what to do.

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, this was so hard to write and I literally had to start over like three times until I ended up with something I was happy with :] **

**A picture of Carlisle and Esme's house is going to be up on my profile and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. **

**Lauren **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Bella Swan  
><strong>**December 16****th**

After running out of the locker rooms I ran to my car knowing that I was to hysterical to even try and start my drive back to Jersey that night. I wasn't sure how long I sat there when I heard a knock on my window, causing me to jump a little and roll the window down as I came face to face with Sidney. "Are you okay?" he asked me and I sniffed a moment before looking at him.

"I don't know" I sniffed again as I ran my hand through my hair which was now matted to my face. "I just, I don't know what I'm going to do now, this is all too complicated." He moved around to the passenger's side of my vehicle and climbed in as I rolled the window up.

"Maybe you should talk to him, just talk to him. I can't make this much worse. But Bella if you do please don't hurt him, these last six years have been horrible for him and finding out that he's a father, he just he feels betrayed by everyone." He said and I looked at him a moment.

"You know I felt that way the moment Edward broke up with me. He was the first good thing that happened to me since my parents died and I never wanted that good thing to go away, but they all do sometime. I remember sitting in my room for hours on end at times just staring at the ceiling thinking 'why me, what did I do to deserve this' but I never really got an answer to any of my questions." I said and he looked at me "I found out a month after we broke up that I was pregnant with Logan, and I didn't want to do anything to make Edward and everyone else think that I was just trying to pull something to make him stay. So I decided at first that Logan was going to be mine, only mine and that was that, but well I was obviously convinced not long after that I had to tell him even if he wanted nothing to do with us."

Sidney didn't say anything for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I expected him to say anything but he looked like he was deep in thought. "You know for next year after Edward ended things with you he wasn't really the person I had remembered, the one who was always laughing and had a smile on his face, the one who wouldn't let anyone touch him in a fight, and the guy who always had something to say even if it wasn't important." He said and I looked him "I wasn't sure that he would ever be the same, but one day sometime around Thanksgiving he showed up at the arena he looked like he had finally gone back to normal. I'm not sure what it was that made him change his mind but he did and it seemed like he had finally put the past behind him." Sidney said taking a breath. "He still loves you Bella, even behind the masquerade I can tell that his whole world revolves around how much he thinks of you."

"I can't live up to a standard such as that Sidney, what you're telling me, well you're telling me that I'm his ideal, the only think he can think about, the thing most perfect in his life, but I can't be that thing. I'm different now, I have a child to take care of, a café that I love being at, and I can't just randomly pack up my life and leave, I have responsibilities, I'm not a silly little seventeen year old girl anymore."

We didn't say anything for a minute and my cell phone started ringing but I ignored it looking at Sidney. "I should be getting home, I have to pick up Logan tonight, he has school in the morning and then hockey later in the evening, I have a long drive and a busy day ahead of me." I said and he nodded.

"Bella, he's staying at the Hilton hotel in Hoboken, and he'll be there until after New Years, the forth, and I'm sure that he would love to spend the holidays with you." He said causing me to look at him. "Just think about it"

It took me another five minutes or so before I got the courage enough to shove the keys into the ignition and start off back toward Jersey, but there was something that made me do it, something almost important.

**Edward Cullen  
><strong>**December 16****th**

I wasn't sure what I thought about what I wanted in life anymore. Before I found out that I had a family all I wanted to do was play hockey, it may be my career but it was also something I loved and something that I didn't want to stop. Once I found out about Logan, I just wanted to be with my son, sure I could play hockey, but the most important thing is to be with my son and maybe if it was ever possible be with Bella again. After last night my dreams were finished, she didn't want me, she didn't care and I was the idiot standing in the road looking out at what he missed.

I sat in my hotel room looking into the closet where my empty suit case was sitting, there was nothing here for me anymore, and I needed to go home. I knew now that Pittsburgh was my home, there was no place for me in New Jersey, that the state wasn't big enough for Bella and me and I would just have to get over that. "This room is making me crazy, I need to get out of here." I said to myself and I grabbed my jacket and wallet before walking out of my room.

I remember when I was fifteen, and I had finally gotten my license and I didn't have to rely on my parent's driver taking me everywhere. I was finally able to do whatever I want, and with my screwed up life all I wanted to do was play hockey. No matter the problem I was always at that hockey arena, from a bad grade on a math test, to another missed birthday by the parents who didn't care hockey was always there for me, and now I was thinking of running away from it.

Somehow I found my way back to the hockey arena where my heart finished breaking the night before. "You looking for something, you seem lost?" a girl at the front said.

"Um, I was looking to see if I could get some ice time, as well as rent some skates and a stick and pucks." I said and she looked at me and nodded as she walked into the room where everything was perfectly laid out.

"You look like someone with a problem; I remember back when I played there was me and another kid who were always at the arena when something was wrong. God I loved those days." She said and I looked at her.

She had this long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and this crazy familiar face that I couldn't exactly place. She had these hazel eyes set perfectly between her nose, and I knew I knew her from somewhere, then it came to me. "Olivia? Olivia Delgado?" I asked and stared at me.

"Well Edward Masen as I live and breathe, I thought you were playing hockey in Pittsburgh after you left school." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did but certain events have brought me to Hoboken." I said and she looked at me. I didn't want to say anything, this was a place where Bella and her son spent so much of their time and I couldn't make things awkward. "But I just wanted some ice time, to clear my head." I said and she nodded.

"I can give you an hour before the little league team comes on the ice, but after that were full up." She said and I nodded taking the skates, the stick, and the pucks she put on the table as she swiped my credit card and pointed me to the entrance of the ice. I skated onto the ice setting the bucket down, _slap_, a puck went flying into the goal, for the stupidity I had to ever come here. _Slap, _for ever believing that I could trust Emmett, _slap, _for being suck an idiot and believing that Bella would ever believe me, _slap, _for how I was such and idiot and I wanted my life back. By the time I finished the bucket I looked around, people were starting to come inside, getting their kids ready for practice and looking at the NHL hockey player who was shooting pucks at a town's community center ice arena.

I skated over picking up the pucks and putting them in the bucket before I skated off to tie my shoes back on. "Sorry ma'am" I said as I collided with a woman and her son. I looked up and bit my lip as I noticed who it was. "Hi"

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing here? Are you the reason that Bella fled this morning?" Esme Cullen asked me and I looked at her "We haven't been able to get a hold of her, she came to brunch this morning and dropped Logan off and left, we don't know where she went." She said as I looked around for the little boy that I knew was my son. "He's in the locker room if you're looking for him." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry about everything Esme, I never meant to hurt Bella and I know that did, I'm such an idiot." I said as my phone started to ring from my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it, "Um, would you excuse me for a minute." She nodded and I hit the green button and held it up to my ear. "What's up Sidney?"

"She was here"

"Excuse me?"

"She was here, she walked into the locker room around five and gave Emmett a piece of her mind. She slapped him across the face and even tried to beat his ass twice but I held her back. She was here in Pittsburgh because she wanted to know the truth, and let me tell you she's distraught about the whole thing, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she wants to let you in, she's afraid that you're going to come back into the picture and leave when things start getting old. All she said is that she doesn't know, she's on her way back to Jersey now and I tried to get her to go and talk to you, but I don't know if she is going to." He said and I spun around in a circle.

"What the hell did he say, I mean, I don't even know what I mean, but can I call you back, I really have to go." I said hanging up and turning back to Esme.

"Someone important?" she asked

"One of the players on the team, Sidney, he called to tell me that Bella showed up at the arena in Pittsburgh during practice and gave Emmett a run for his money." I said and she looked at me. "I should explain, do you want to get something to eat and I'll explain things?" I asked and she nodded as the coaches got practice started.

An hour later, and after a lot of explaining Esme Cullen was staring at me awestruck. "So you're telling me that you broke up with Bella because Emmett persuaded you that she was getting in the way of your career and you needed to focus. Then you never knew that Bella had driven to Pittsburgh to give you that letter and Emmett has had it the whole time until a matter of days ago when you found out that you were a father to a five year old little boy? Does Bella know any of this?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I found her here at the arena last night after Logan's game and I tried to tell her but I don't think she believed me, at least not until she turned up in Pittsburgh this afternoon and demanded the truth from Emmett. I guess she slapped him across the face and tried to hit him a couple times before Sidney grabbed her to stop her."

Esme didn't say anything as we sat there but she shook her head. I wasn't sure what she thought, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what she thought. Right now things were really screwed up, and all I had was the hope that she just might come and talk to me, because she knew the truth. "Thank you for explaining everything to me Edward, but I need to get Logan from practice, and you should really try and find Bella and explain this to her, she needs to know the truth." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you for listening Esme" I said and she nodded picking up her coffee and walking toward the stairs where Logan was waiting for her, changed and with his hockey bag in hand.

"Looks like things went well" Olivia said as she sat across from me at the table, I nodded. "I didn't mean to eve's drop, but when the hell were you ever in involved with Bella Swan?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I was twenty, we had met in Pittsburgh and we kind of hit it off. She was seventeen and though she was young I knew that she was everything to me."

"What happened?"

I looked at her and took a sip of my coffee "I let hockey get in the way. I let Emmett convince me that it had to be the only thing in my life, and that she was getting in my way at being great. So I was an idiot, listened to him, and broke up with her not long after."

"Wait, Emmett was the one who told you to break up with her? That sounds nothing like the Emmett I used to know."

"You wouldn't recognize him now then, everything about the world we live in has changed him. He even kept from me that I had a kid, Bella got pregnant and she came to tell me, she had a letter and she asked Emmett to give it to me but he kept it, thinking that I was better off without it because she was probably never going to keep the kid anyway. But as you can see, Logan is alive and healthy, Emmett was completely wrong."

She sat there for a moment, "I never thought that he would do something like that, not to you at least, and maybe you're right, maybe the world you live in does change people. My husband Jake used to play for the Chicago Blackhawks, but was injured in his first season of playing, an injury that will never let him play professional hockey again. He loved everything about playing professional, but when he came back down to earth and moved back home with his dad, he met me and I think he realized that he didn't need hockey to be happy, he just needed to be happy. He coaches Logan's team, and Logan is the best little defensemen we've seen around here in ages."

I smiled; it was nice to think that Bella let him do something because he wanted to. That she didn't stop him from playing because hockey was what tore us apart. That she let him play without anything else getting in the way and that was all the counted right now. I loved the thought of having a family, of actually being with her in more ways than one, and I hoped that maybe one day we could come to that moment and she would actually be mine, for good.

**Authors Note: sorry that this update has taken so long, I've seriously written and rewritten this chapter like three times because I wasn't happy with it, and I've finally found something I'm happy with. Remember I like reviews, they make me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update. Things got a little crazy and for the next few weeks they might stay that way. I had SAT's last Saturday and this week was crazy busy until today because I didn't go to school (we were doing literally nothing!) and hopefully I'll update once or twice more this weekend. I get out of school June 13****th**** a Monday, and I have regents and finals to study for, so I don't know how much time I'll get to update between now and then, but I promise that I hopefully will. But now I guess on with the story. **

**Bella Swan **

**December 21****st**

As the days rolled on I thought more about what Sidney said to me, but still I didn't know what to do and as the holidays got closer I knew that he (Edward) didn't have anyone to spend it with. I could hear Angela and the other girls out front associating with the costumers, most who were frequent and then the odd costumer or two who came in whenever they saw something new or the tourists who usually came to Hoboken from NYC, or other places just because of the big name bakery's like Carlo's.

At the moment I was sitting in the back with an apron on over my jeans and shirt walking around making extra cookies and cakes in a pair of heels. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun at the nap of my neck and there was flour matted across my face and I could see from the corner of my eye that there was some in my hair. "Bella, Esme is here, would you like me to send her back?" Juliet asked as she held the phone in here hand.

"Send her back; I need to get these cookies done." I took the back of my hand, trying to at least get some of the flour off of my face before the woman who had become my mother came back here. Even with a twenty two almost twenty three year old daughter and at forty-seven years old she looked younger than she was. Esme was one of those lucky people who had that youthful look that stayed with her as she got older, one that didn't require any plastic surgery, Botox, or anything even remotely close to that.

"Bella darling, you need to stop working all the time, I swear you're going to go gray before your twenty fifth birthday." She laughed giving me a kiss on the cheek as I wiped my hands on the dishrag I had at hand. "So I think you should take a break and come out to lunch with me."

"Es, you know I would love to but I have to get these finished, it's Christmas week I can't just leave my staff here to finish everything."

"Bella it's about time to close for lunch anyway, why don't you go with Esme, and the girls and I can stay here for lunch and finish up these cookies. You know what, take the rest of the day, spend it with Esme and Logan, and we can finish up here, you really need a break." Angela had been my right hand lady from the very beginning. We had met in culinary school right after I had Logan and while I was having trouble balancing school and Logan, she was having trouble with things at home and was settling in to a new apartment. When I told her my plans about opening the café she was all in to help me, Angela never wanted to be the big restaurant owner, so helping me was perfect, she was the best manager a person could ask for and she made sure that I got more than enough time to spend with Logan between hockey and all.

"Ang, I can't take lunch away from all of you, what about Ben?" she shook her head and waved me off practically pushing me out of the room as I grabbed my blazer and jacket off the hook and wiped the rest of the flour from my face before walking out of the café with Esme.

As we walked out to her car I was pretty sure that we would end up going to her favorite restaurant, this little Italian Restaurant down the road, La Bella Italia, and I was right about that, but I was totally blindsided as well. As we walked into the restaurant I didn't expect that Edward would be sitting at a table alone, almost waiting for someone, waiting for me. "Esme what the hell is this?" I said turning around looking at her as a hostess took my jacket.

"This Bella, is an intervention, I know five days isn't that long but you need to talk to him whether you like it or not. He is Logan's father, and he knew nothing about anything, you need to at least let him know a little about Logan's life, please for me." That was the one thing she knew I couldn't resist giving into, please for me, I hated it, but right now I knew that she was only trying to do what was best.

"Are you staying for lunch?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Bella, this is something you have to do on your own. Not with Rosalie, or Alice, or me and Carlisle, you have to do it by yourself." She said and I looked between her and Edward and let out a breath as my eyes connected with his. They said I'm sorry and please forgive me, they told a story that I would need to hear, and one that was going to tell me everything I needed, no wanted to hear.

"Everything will be okay sweetheart, he doesn't want to hurt you, or yell at you or tell you you're a bad mother, he doesn't know any of those things. He just wants a chance to get to know his son, to reconnect with you, and try and be a better father, or well just a father in general." She said and I nodded once giving her a hug before turning back to Edward "honey you can do this."

As she turned to walk out of the restaurant I stood there for only a moment more, "Miss, if you would, I can seat you now." The polite young lady at the front said as she led me towards where Edward was sitting. "The woman who was with you told me that you would be joining this young man for lunch, she is correct right ma'am?" she said and I nodded as Edward got up and pulled my chair out for me as I sat down.

"I see some things haven't changed, still polite as ever Edward."

**Edward Masen **

**December 21****st**

"I see some things haven't changed, still polite as ever Edward." She said as she sat down across from me at the table the moment I pushed her chair in for her.

"Well Bella, just because a person is a professional hockey player it doesn't mean that they take everything for granted." I said to her and she looked at me shaking her head.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"No you did, but that's okay. I can't expect you to know everything about me after spending more than five years apart. People do change, and that's alright." I knew that this was different for her, she knew me before as an immature twenty-one year old kid straight out of college pulled right into the NHL. Now I was a twenty-six year old man who had done his growing up around people who knew life, people who could help me better myself as a person. Bella was still a kid in my eyes, like she had always been, but then again kids don't have kids, she was an adult.

"So you found Esme and asked for an intervention did you?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"When I found her, well I wasn't really looking. I was trying to clear my head, think about what I could do to get you to talk to me, to get you to understand that I really had no idea about Logan, about anything. It was by chance that I saw her, and I needed someone to talk to. A couple days later she found out where I was staying and she called me to set this up."

"I understand that, but why did you leave, what did I ever do to make you want to leave?" she asked me and I looked down at her thinking for an answer as the waitress came around.

"Hello, my name is Tanya and I'll be your server today can I start you off with something to drink?" the server said and I looked at Bella as 'Tanya' looked into my eyes.

"How about a bottle of wine, are you okay with that Bella?" I asked as she nodded.

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes." Tanya asked and I looked at Bella who had her menu closed on the table.

"I think were ready" I said pausing and looking at Bella to make sure. She nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I'll have the Chicken Florentine with a garden salad ranch dressing on the side."

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli with Caesar Salad." Bella said and I laughed, it was the meal she had got on our first date, and I knew that it was her favorite dish in the entire world. After Tanya left Bella turned to stare at me, and though she wasn't glaring I knew that she wanted to. "Are you going to answer my question?" she said and I looked at her confused, I had honestly forgotten her question. She sighed but looked at me "Why did you leave, what did I do to make you want to leave?"

I looked down, the question was slowly coming back to me, the answer well I didn't exactly know how to tell her that I let Emmett sway my decision to leave her. "I was an idiot, and it was nothing you did Bella, you were, you are perfect." I said and she looked at me "I loved you with my entire life and if anything would have happened I would have left hockey in a minute to be with you, to be with you and Logan, and Emmett knew that I would, he knew how much I loved you.

He also knew that he was my best friend and that I listened to him more than I listened to anyone. He knew exactly what to say to make me get to leave you, he told me that I was letting you and our relationship get in the way of my career, and in the long run if I wanted to be with you my career would support us. That you would understand when I came back in a couple years ready to support you with everything I had. I was stupid and I believed him, and I left you only a week after he told me that. I regret my decision, I regret everything because I was stupid enough to think that he was right, because of that decision I lost everything, especially my family."

She looked down at the table, she wasn't happy with what I said and I could tell that, but she looked up. "You know hockey changes everything. It changed my life six years ago the day I met you, and then again the day you broke up with me, then when I found out that a hockey player knocked me up, and now that Logan is playing hockey it's changed the way we've ran our lives since the day he was born. I don't blame you for leaving me Edward, I didn't want you to leave what you loved most, hockey, and when I found out I was pregnant all I wanted was for you to know that you were going to be a father."

"What was it like, being pregnant and being a mother and everything?" I asked her and she gave a small smile.

"When I first found out that I was pregnant I was actually more depressed than anything, I hated that you weren't here to share it with me, and I didn't want to tell you, didn't want to ruin your life, but eventually I listened to Alice, Rose, and everyone and I wrote that letter to you, taking it to Pittsburgh. After awhile, after you didn't write back, or call or email or anything I knew that I had to take care of myself and my baby and I did just that. I graduated with my class, I walked across the stage with all my friends, and I was happy that I was going to be a mother.

I went into labor in the beginning of August, I decided against any medicine and did it all natural, and though it hurt like a bitch and I was barely eighteen I had practice and I knew, or hoped that I was going to be a good mother. Being a parent wasn't exactly an easy thing to do alone, I lived with Esme and Carlisle up until the September after Logan's forth birthday, when they got us the townhouse we live in now. They helped me more than anything because I went to school six months after Logan was born and Esme was there to help me. Balancing school and a baby wasn't an easy thing to do, but I did it and here we are now."

I didn't say anything for a moment after she finished talking. "Do you have a picture of him, as a baby?" I asked her and she nodded pulling her wallet out of her bag.

I had seen Logan the way he was now, but not as a baby or a toddler, or even last year when he may have lost his first tooth or even before. I had missed all the important things in his life, his first smile, the first time he rolled over, the first time he crawled, or walked, or said his first word. I was never there for any of that, and I hated that I seemed like such a misfit father because I hadn't been around.

As I glanced down at the picture, "He was around three months when this picture was taken, Alice gave it to me." She said and I nodded. He was lying on the bed in a pair of cute little monkey pajama's with this tuff of brown curly hair on his head. Even as a baby he had my green eyes, and he was the cutest little baby I had ever seen. "He looked like you as a baby, he still does but"

"He looks more like you now. I see that." I said and she nodded looking at the ground.

"Edward I want you to know that he may look like me, but in ever way possible he reminds me of you. With the way he talks about hockey, with such passion even for a five year old he knows everything there is to possible know about that subject. And I know that he wants to play NHL when he's older, he's just like you Edward." She said and I looked at her.

"Bella, I want you to know that if I would have gotten that letter I would have never let you take care of Logan on your own, I would have been there to help you take care of him every step of the way." I said and she looked at me.

"I believe you Edward; it's just hard knowing that someone could be so cruel to stop something so good. We could have been a family all these years but Emmett had to go and ruin that." she paused for a moment before looking up at me. "Do you have anyone to spend Christmas with?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"No, I'm staying in the Hilton until just after New Years before I have to return to Pittsburgh for a game against the Senators. They gave me two weeks here to try to get things, well get this fixed before I have to go back to everything that seems normal to me." I said shrugging and she looked at me. It seemed that she was thinking about something before she finished what she was saying.

"How about you spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with us, Logan and I have this tradition, and we go into the city every Christmas Eve and we just skate around at the ice rink in Central Park. And Christmas morning we all dress up and go over to Carlisle and Esme's for presents and brunch, and then later we have a big Christmas dinner that will have you stuffed for days." She said looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

Through everything that had happened this was the one thing I wanted. I wanted to spend an actual Christmas with my family, spend a whole day with them and not have to worry about things not ever being able to be fixed, or me being alone, but being with the girl I still loved to this day, and the son I never knew about but loved just as much. "That would be perfect" I said looking down at the table where I noticed that her hand was inconspicuously lying on top of mine. "That would be perfect."

We finished up lunch maybe an hour later, talking and laughing about things Logan had done growing up, or talking and laughing like old friends. As much as we talked and laughed it didn't get passed me that we had both changed in more ways that one, and if we ever got together again it couldn't be like it was back when we first started, we were different and there was going to have to be and adjustment period before everything could be normal. As we walked to the front of the restaurant and out the door both Bella and I realized that she didn't have a car, or any means of transportation to get back to where she needed to be.

"Why don't you just come back to the café with me, it's only a couple blocks away and Logan should be there with Angela before I have to take him over to practice." she said turning around with her hands shoved in her coat pockets almost bouncing as she walked. It was in one moment that I saw ice before she slipped reaching out to get her I fell too.

"Still quite the klutz I see" I laughed, and like the mature woman that she was she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, it wasn't like I mysteriously tripped over something that wasn't there it was a patch of ice. And if I remember correctly Mr. NHL player you fell too so you're just as equally klutzy." She laughed standing up as she brushed her self off.

"Hey aren't you going to help me up, NHL player with a soaking ass down here!" she though for a minute with a playful gleam in her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, I think I'm going to keep you down there, you ass needs to be just a little more moist." She laughed turning around to walk the other way as I quickly got up and followed her. "Why hello Sir is there something I can help you with?" she laughed causing me to roll my eyes as I came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, take me in and never let me leave?" I asked and she stopped quick looking at the ground before she looked me straight in the eyes with all seriousness.

"If things were that easy I defiantly would." She said and I looked at her my eyes slightly casted downward before my phone started to ring.

"Just give me a minute" I said and she nodded.

"Coach, what's up?" I asked answering my phone after looking at the caller I.D.

"Ah, Edward I wasn't sure if you were going to answer. Is there somewhere we can meet up? I have an offer for you, actually we have an offer for you and I think you might be happy about it." He said and I looked at Bella as she smiled at me, her eyes connected with mine.

"How about the Eclipse Café, I was just headed that way actually." I said grabbing Bella's hand as we walked toward the café.

"Perfect I can be there in five minutes, see you then." He barked before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Bella asked with a familiar curious glint I had seen in her eyes many of time.

"I don't know, it was coach, and he said he had an offer for me, and offer that I couldn't refuse." I said and this time it was the both of us that were confused as we walked into the café, with the eyes of Rose, Alice, Esme, Logan, and the staff on our hands.

"Whatever happens, just make sure you think about it before you give an answer, and remember you have to think about now." Bella said before pulling away and walking right into a mob with questions I wasn't sure if she could answer.

"Edward, now about that offer" and as I turned around coach was standing there with another man I recognized but couldn't put a name to a face, leaving me with the biggest decision a person could have.

**Authors note: Now this chapter was supposed to be out last night but I got sidetracked, so it's out now, and reviews would be appreciated but I know I don't deserve them because of how long I made you wait. I'm going to start working on another chapter and it could be out between tonight and Monday night depending on other things, but there will be another out soon. **

**Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Authors Note: I know, I know I promise another update on either Saturday or Sunday and it didn't happen, and then again maybe Monday and that didn't happen either. But I really am sorry because with finals coming up and my teachers still going crazy with random work I am crazy busy and trying my hardest to get all that finished and my updates done. But this story will be finished; I am not abandoning it no matter what happens! Please forgive me :] **

**Edward Masen **

**That same day**

"How does that sound Edward?" Lou Lamoriello asked me and I looked at him in a stunned silence. A transfer, not a trade to the New Jersey Devils; a chance to be closer to Bella, to Logan, a chance to be with my family. From Hoboken to Newark was just a little over eleven miles, a chance to be close to both, to work, and to be happy helping to raise my kid.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch with my eyes closed when I felt the couch shift next to me. I opened one eye and came face to face with Bella; she didn't say anything she just looked at me, but I knew that she wanted to know what we had been talking about. "You recognized him didn't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course I did, I've been following the team since I was a little girl." She said laughed with a smile.

"Dan Bylsma went to Lamoriello and told him what had happened, about me finding the letter, finding out that I had a kid I never knew about all these years. He told him about how they allowed me time off to go try and find you, to try and explain everything, to try and make things better. He must have been talking to Sidney who knew that I wanted no want nothing more than to stay with you and Logan even though I have hockey in Pittsburgh. So Bylsma went to Lamoriello with a proposition, and because of my situation they agreed that if I wanted to they would transfer me over to the Devils, so I could be in Newark instead of Pittsburgh, so I could be closer to you and Logan, so we could try and be a family."

Bella looked at me with teary eyes with a single tear falling down her cheek as she wiped it away with her pinky. "What did you tell them?" she asked quietly and I looked at her.

"Well I wanted to discuss this with you, it doesn't just affect me anymore Bella it affects all of us. Me, you, Logan, it's our life and I have to do what we think is right." She didn't say anything for a minute and I looked at her. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"This is all happening so fast" she said pausing for a minute "I mean, twelve hours ago we weren't speaking with each other. Twelve hours ago I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know what I was going to do, and don't get me wrong Edward I'm happy that we've worked everything out, and I'm happy you want to be part of our lives, I just it's all so fast." She said and I looked at her.

"I know what you're saying Bella, when you walked away from me that day I never thought that I would ever get the chance to see you again. But when Sidney told me that you were in Pittsburgh there was this chance, this sliver of a chance that maybe, just maybe you were going to talk to me again. Bella, if you don't want me to take this than I understand, but I'm not letting my career get in the way of my family again, you and Logan are my number one concern and that's final." I said and she looked at me.

She said nothing again and I hadn't noticed that except for Angela and a couple people the café had cleared out. She turned her head for a minute and her eyes connected with Logan's little frame for a minute before she turned back to me. "Before we make any decisions Edward I think we need to tell Logan, and see how he reacts to everything." She said and I nodded I guess that was out best bet, tell our son that I was his father and then move to the area to be with him. But step one: tell him that I'm his father and hope that he doesn't hate me.

**Bella Swan**

**Later that night**

As I got Logan ready for bed I couldn't help but think about what I was going to say when I told him about his father. Different possibilities kept playing out in my head and I couldn't help but wonder what was really going to happen in the next couple days. Edward and I hadn't exactly discussed when we were going to tell him but I wanted it to be before Christmas Eve, which mean that it needed to happen within the next two or three days.

I didn't regret that I had invited Edward to Central Park with Logan and I for our Christmas Eve tradition, and I didn't regret inviting him to Carlisle and Esme's for Christmas either, he was family, Logan's father and to me that was all that mattered. "Mom?" Logan said a second after he pulled his long sleeve Buzz Lightyear pajama shirt over his head.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can Alex and Josh spend the night tomorrow?" he asked as I let out a breath. For a moment there I thought that he was going to ask about Edward again. Not that I wasn't happy that he hadn't asked now that I finally had an answer, but I wanted to wait just a while longer before we talked about it.

"Yeah, I'll call Ryan and Mrs. Nolan in the morning." He nodded and jumped into the bottom bunk of his bed before waiting for me to pull the covers over him.

"Mom" he said again and I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "I know I asked you a couple days ago about my dad, but is that the real reason why he isn't around?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Until a couple days ago yes, I thought that was the real reason, but know I know different." I said and he looked at me for a moment and I knew that he wanted to know more. "I know your next question, and yes I have been in contact with your father for the last few days." I said and he nodded.

"Who is he?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Logy, that is something I would love to tell you, but unfortunately I promised your father that it was something we would do together." I said and he looked at me. "Within the next few days you will find out, but for now I think you just need to have a day with your friends before we get into all the messy bits." He rested his head back on his pillow as I pulled the blanket over him.

"Mom, one last question, do you think he loves me?"

"Buddy I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything, that he would do anything to be with us."

"Then why wasn't he here from the start? What was so different then than now? Didn't he love you?" he asked and I chuckled before turning to him.

"Enough questions its time for bed" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything will fall into place Logan I promise." I got up from the side of his bed turning the light out as I went quietly shutting the door behind me. As I walked downstairs into the living room I picked my cell phone up from where it sat on the table. As I picked up my phone rolling through the contacts I stopped at Edward's number for a minute.

Eventually things would fall into place, or so I hoped. I always felt that Edward would someday come back, that he would someday realize what he was missing and he would come home to us. I never thought I was this bitter about everything, but the moment I saw his face it was like everything came back to me, everything he ever did to hurt me, every word he told me, every promise he broke, and just how much it had sucked when he 'didn't' want anything to do with Logan or I. I took a deep breath and took a seat on the couch hitting Edward's contact, _ring, ring, ring_ damn, every second more that the phone rang it was mocking me, he-he I'm not answering, you can't get a hold of me, ha-ha, it was taunting me and I hated it.

"Hello, Bella are you there?" a breathless Edward answered. "Bella, Bella is that you?"

"Yeah, yes, sorry Edward, um, why are you out of breath?" I asked and he laughed.

"I was in the shower, and I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard my phone ring, and it said it was you, so I kind of ran and got it." He said and I laughed rolling my eyes to myself. "So what's up, why'd you call?" he asked me and I paused for a minute,

"I don't know"

"You don't know, did I get that right?" he asked me in a confused tone.

"Yes, well I, ugh, Logan asked about you again tonight." I said and he didn't say anything for that moment. "I mean it's not a bad thing, I just I was wondering when we were going to tell him, I want to tell him before Christmas Eve. I know that it's only three days away but we need to tell him and soon, I can't keep making up excuses."

"Alright, what about tomorrow?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"I kind of promised Logan that he could have two friends spend the night. But what if we take him out to lunch and we tell him then, and he can decide from there if he still wants his friends to come over." I said and again he was silent.

"Are you sure you want to tell him something this big when he has friends coming over later? What about if we wait till the day after tomorrow and we take him out to a late lunch and tell him then. It would give him time to think about everything before we go skating in Central Park the next day. Everybody does know that I am coming for Christmas right?"

The moment he asked that question I was suddenly going 'oh crap' in my mind. It had totally slipped my mind to tell Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rose that Edward would be joining in our Christmas celebrations. "Bella you did tell them, didn't you?"

"It may have slipped my mind with everything that was going on earlier today, with us talking and then the offer, I kind of forgot to call Esme and let her know. But I promise the moment I get off the phone with you I will call her and let her know." I said and I knew exactly what he was doing at this very moment, he had his eyes closed and he was leaning against the bed his head against the back board as he sat there in silence. "Edward, they want you there, you are very much part of this family whether someone disagrees or not."

"Bella, I wish that we could spend Christmas together, just the three of us, being a family, our little family." He said and I didn't say anything. "I know we said that we would wait to see how Logan took the news until I have my answer to Lamoriello, but I can't wait because no matter how he takes it my answer is yes. If he hates me I'm going to work my hardest to make him not hate me, to make us a family. I told Lamoriello and the Devils yes, I go back to Pittsburgh on the fifth like I was supposed to and I'll play my last game with the Penguins, pack up my stuff and move out here, they have a condo ready for me just in case." He said, just in case, well that case would give me and answer sooner than I hoped.

The twenty-second came and went to fast for my liking, and with Logan, Alex, and Josh running around the house like there was no tomorrow I barely had a moment quiet enough to get a little thinking in. Edward and I had made a plan to meet at La Bella Italia again for lunch, this time with Logan, where we would tell him about Edward, about how he was his father, and how he had never wanted to be away from us. I wasn't exactly sure how Logan would take something like this, for a five year old this was big news, for anyone this was big news, and I didn't know exactly what to say to him.

'Oh hey Logan you see this guy right here, the one you've been watching play hockey against your favorite team since you knew what hockey was, well he's your father, and yeah he wants to be in your life now, congratulations.' No I couldn't tell him that, it needed to be shot at a little differently, actually no there needed to be completely different words, sympathy and a lot of explaining. I walked around my room in a white lace bra and underwear before I slipped the thick wool sweater dress over my head and walked into my bathroom getting ready for the late lunch Logan and I were going to with Edward.

"Mom, why do we have to go to this lunch, we see Grandma all the time, we'll see her in a couple days." Logan whined and I looked at him raising my eyebrow. It wasn't often that Logan complained about going to see his grandparents, and though it wasn't what we were really doing I needed some excuse to get him out of the house with-out asking too many questions.

"We're going because your grandmother loves you and she wants to see you before Christmas, is that a crime?" I asked looking at him with my eyebrow still raised. He shook his head and sat down on my toilet watching me do my makeup. "You might want to go get dressed; I don't think you can show up at a restaurant wearing pajamas." I laughed as he sulked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later I was walking into Logan's bedroom fastening a necklace, "Logan buddy you ready?" I asked him when I saw him sitting on his bed pulling a long-sleeve blue and white striped polo over his head. "Your hair is a mess, just like your fathers always was." I said and he looked at me. I hadn't caught my slip of the tongue in time and mentioned his father, a subject that Logan always wanted to know more about, "alright, down stairs and into the car we go, we're going to be late."

The closer we got to the restaurant the more nervous I got, I didn't know what I was going to do when Logan saw Edward and realized that we were sitting down to have lunch with him and not Esme. Logan knew exactly who Edward was because of hockey, and I had a feeling that Logan would be more stark-struck before he realized what we were saying to him. I pulled into the parking lot putting it in park sitting there for a minute, "mom are we going to get out, or are we just going to sit here?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry buddy, yeah we're getting out." I opened the car door and walked around to the back opening Logan's door which was child proof grabbing his hand and leading him toward the door. La Bella Italia certainly wasn't the fanciest restaurant you could attend in Hoboken, but they were still quite upscale, taking you jacket at the door giving you and number and returning it when you leave. When we walked inside I could see Edward sitting at a table towards the back and out of the sight of people who might know him. Sure enough Logan spotted him right off,

"Mom, that's, that's Edward Masen, can I please go say hi this time since you didn't let me last time?" he asked and I looked at him kneeling down so I was at his level.

"We aren't having lunch with Grandma Logan; we're having lunch with Edward. There are some things we need to talk about just the three of us." We walked towards the table my hand grasping Logan's and as we drew nearer Edward stood up walking towards us.

Like I did a moment before Edward kneeled down next to Logan and smiled, "Hi Logan, I'm Edward it's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said making Logan's face light up.

"I know who you are, you're a really good hockey player for the Penguins, but you play for the wrong team, the Devil's are the best team in the league!" Logan announced with confidence causing Edward and I to laugh.

"Well it's a good thing you think that because I'm going to start playing for the Devils in the middle of January." He said and Logan's face lit up again, "How about we go sit down at the table, and we can finish this there." He said.

The table was seated for three allowing Logan and I to both sit next to each other and next to Edward. Edward and Logan continued there conversation about hockey as we ordered drinks and our meals before I looked at Edward to let him know that we had to get down to business.

**Edward Masen **

**December 23****rd**

Meeting Bella and Logan for lunch wasn't what I expected first off, I quickly figured out that Bella had told Logan nothing of who they were meeting for lunch until they got to the restaurant and I wasn't sure if that disappointed me or not. From the moment we started the conversation about hockey I could tell that Logan was very passionate about the sport and that it was something he loved to do, not something Bella was making him do like my mother did to me. A couple minutes after we ordered our food Bella gave me a look that said it was time that we needed to do this before it was too late.

"Logan, we aren't just here to have lunched with Edward" Bella started off making sure that Logan was paying attention to her. "We're here because we have something we need to tell you, something very important, and something that I know you've wanted for a while." She finished looking at me and I nodded.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Logan asked confused

"What your mom is generally trying to say Logan is that I'm not just your mom's friend." I said and he looked at me, his lips turning into the shape of an 'O'.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're mom's boyfriend?"

Bella and I shook our heads and I opened my mouth to tell him, closing my eyes for a moment before I really told him the truth. "No Logan, I'm not your mom's boyfriend. What we're trying to tell you is that, I'm your father Logan." I said and his eyes widened looking from me to his mother.

"Logan, Edward is your father, he isn't kidding."

"Dad?"

**Authors note: hehe cliffy for you. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to get it out soon, remember, reviews make me update faster. **

**-Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, you brought me over a hundred reviews for the very first time. Updates are going to be getting scarce in the next couple weeks because I have finals starting the 13****th**** of June, and I'll be studying my butt of, but I promise I will update whenever I get the chance. **

_Previously _

"_Dad?" _

**Bella Swan**

**December 23****rd**

I looked back and fourth between Edward and Logan, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next and I wasn't sure how Logan was going to take the news. Logan wasn't exactly a level headed kid, he took after his father in that way, but I wasn't sure whether he understood what was really happening or not. "What do you mean, you said he wasn't around, he didn't want to be." Logan's voice had as much edge to it as a five year olds voice could and he said it to me as he glared at Edward.

"I know that I told you that he was gone long before you were born, and I never said that he didn't want to be around. Originally yes, I thought that but it was because someone very cruel kept your father from us, someone who thought that your father's career was more important than his happiness. Logan I've figured out very quickly that if it wasn't for that man he would have been here all along, you would have had a father like Alex and Josh, and all your other friends. I don't want you to change how you feel about him just because you found out something new; I want you to continue talking to him like you were before, like you knew nothing of this before. He's your father and I want you to know that, and form now on he will be around." I said softly at first as my voice started getting sterner as I saw the look on Logan's face.

I knew my son better than any other person on this planet and just by his facial expressions you could tell when he was changing his mind about something. The three of us didn't say anything again for another couple minutes and I rested my hand on top of Edward's, who looked extremely guilty about something he didn't do. "Is that why you are going to be playing for the Devil's now? So you can be around for me and mom?" Logan questioned him and Edward nodded.

It was another minute before anyone said anything and Edward and I gave each other confused looks. Logan was the only kid I knew who actually took a minute to think things over at such a young age. He was thoughtful and caring, respectful and a good sport, he was the kid every parent wanted. "I guess I can give him a chance" Logan said giving up and moving over to give Edward a hug. We finished our lunch with things heading in the right direction and afterwards the three of us went back to the house for a little bit of coco and to watch the 5 o'clock hockey game where the Devils played the Tampa Bay Lightening.

I think that it was the first day in a long time that I was truly happy, my family was together and that was all that I could ask for. Logan fell asleep around 9:30 and rather than waking him up like I usually did Edward carried him upstairs as I changed him and he put him into bed. As Edward put Logan to bed I changed into something more comfortable throwing my hair in a ponytail and going downstairs to wait for him.

"I made sure that everything was okay before I came back down." Edward said taking a set next to me on the couch where I sat with my glasses perched on the top of my nose. "When you look at me like that, it reminds me of the old you." He said looking at me pushing my glasses back up my nose.

**Edward Masen**

**December 23****rd**

The thing I loved best about being with Bella and Logan was that we seemed like an actually family at the moment, a family with no problems, a family which was actually functional and only had the minimal problems. After taking Logan upstairs and putting him to bed I stayed a couple more minutes just watching him sleep before going downstairs with Bella.

I walked down the stairs where I had an automatic view of Bella, in the time I had put Logan to bed and watched him for only a little she had changed and was settled back on the couch with her head resting on the back of it. She looked like she was seventeen again, she wore little make up and her hair was in a ponytail, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She had on a blue tank-top with a pair of yoga pants and she just rested her head there as I stepped down and the bottom step creaked.

She looked up at me and didn't say anything, she just stared. "I made sure that everything was okay before I came back down." I said sitting next to her, her glasses slipping before staring at me "When you look at me like that, it reminds me of the old you." I said pushing her glasses back up her noise. Sitting there in silence with her was comfortable. When we were younger we used to lye there in silence, her head would be in my lap and I would just run my hands through her hair.

Either that or we would kiss. There were only a couple times that we had ever slept together, with an amount that I could count on one hand. I was almost twenty-seven years old and I had only ever slept with one person, and I still loved her to this day. Most people thought that professional hockey players or just hockey players in general were total play boys, and of course there were the ones who were like that, but someone of us were decent men. In the last couple months I had noticed it more and more, Emmett was one of those people who slept with whoever he could pick up, while Sidney, Jasper, myself, and a couple of other men on the team weren't like that at all.

As I thought more about that Bella looked at me, "do you ever think about what would have happened if we would have stayed together? I think about it all the time and I just, I don't know what to think."

"Bella I think about it all the time, I've been thinking about it for five years, and the only thing I can think about it that we did and we can't live in the past. Look where we are now, I love you and our son and that's all that counts, I don't think I could love anyone or anything more." It was only in a moment but she leaned in quickly and she kissed me and I accepted it.

We kissed for a while, and I knew now that she was more experienced. I didn't know anything over what had happened in the last five years, who she had been with, what she had done with them, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not, and after that I didn't think about anything else.

**December 24****th**

**Christmas Eve **

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room with big windows, a four poster bed, a lounge chair, and dark brown dressers. The bed was comfortable unlike the hotel bed I had been sleeping in for over a week, and I realized that my clothes were folded on the lounge chair waiting for me. In that moment I remembered what had happened last night, the heat, the passion, the love making, Bella had not changed one bit.

I walked over to the lounge first pulling on my boxers, then my jeans, and my shirt before I slipped downstairs where Bella and Logan were sitting chatting. "You ready to go to Central Park today?" I heard Bella's voice ask from where she was standing. Logan was sitting at the barstool on the other side of the island and smiled when he saw me.

"Morning dad" he said running over to me as I picked him up and walked over to Bella giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ewww, you kissed mom that's gross." He said and I laughed setting him down as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know if you keep distracting me like that your food is going to be burnt." She laughed turning to give me a peck on the cheek. I stuck my place with my hands around her waist before she moved to place a small omelet in Logan's plate and another in a plate which she handed to me. "Eat up; we got a big day ahead of us."

I remembered quickly that we were going to Central Park today and that I would have to run back to the hotel to shower and get dressed before coming back here to meet them both before we left. "I have to go back to the hotel and change; I'll meet you back here in an hour." I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek as I pulled my shoes on and ran out the door.

"Ed, take the Rover, it'll get you there and back quicker." Bella said coming to the door holding the sweater she wore closer to her body. I ran back to her with a smile on my face, giving her a kiss and taking the keys from her hand. "Edward and for the record, I love you too."

The thoughts came rushing back to me, I had told her I loved her last night and I realized that until now she hadn't told me she loved me back. I could have guessed it because of what happened last night, but hearing the words come out of her mouth was like gold. As I made my way upstairs to my hotel I wasn't expecting the surprise visitor that was sitting inside. "Sidney?" I questioned

"About damn time you showed up Masen, been sitting here since last night. Thought you would want a little company on Christmas, form what you've been telling me things haven't been going so well." He said getting up to give me a guy hug before turning to sit back in the chair he had been occupying. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uhmmm, I was at Bella's, I stayed the night last night." I said as he raised his eyebrow giving me a look, "I saw Esme, you remember her right? Took care of Bella once her parents passed?" he nodded "Well I told her how I was having a hard time trying to get her to talk to me, and well she sort of set up this intervention and things went from there. We told Logan I was his father yesterday, and I'm spending Christmas with my family, I can see if you're allowed to come along." I said and he looked at me rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure that if I called my mom back and told her last minute that I was coming home she would be happy." He said before looking at me. "So coach told the team that you would be back for the game against the Sens then you would be moving to Jersey, playing for the Devils. Emmett looked almost heartbroken that you weren't coming back, he doesn't talk much these days, Jazz and I are starting to think that he actually feels bad about what he did." Sidney said and I looked at him.

"Emmett and I used to be best friends, but I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to look at him again. He almost ruined my entire life, I was lucky that Bella went down to Pittsburgh, if not I don't know how I would've ever been able to get her to believe me." I said and he nodded.

"Well dude I have to go to the airport, I have to try and get a flight to Nova Scotia on Christmas Eve, oh the joy."

**Authors note; hehe I'm making you wait for the next chapter :P but I hope you like this one, it's a little shorter than usual but I felt like I was packing more in it than need be so there will be another chapter soon hopefully. **

**-Lauren **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

As I said goodbye to Edward I couldn't help but think about how this tradition was not just something that the two of us did, but something that now the three of us were going to share together. I had always thought that Edward had left us behind, not caring about us, and just carrying on with his life like he knew nothing of us. I hated that Emmett had taken everything away from him, from us, and mostly from Logan. Logan had always wanted a father, and Carlisle had been the closest thing he ever had to one, though he was still Logan's 'grandpa'. Carlisle had been like that for me too, taking on the roll of my father after my parents had passed away, he was kind like that, helping people, supporting them, and giving them what they wanted most even if they hadn't confessed it to him.

When Logan got started in hockey it wasn't only something that he want to do because it was fun, of course that was the biggest part of it, but I agreed because it was giving him part of his father whether he knew it or not. I had always wanted to believe that Edward had wanted to be with us but there was something keeping him, an unstoppable force that was controlling every aspect of his life. Well true enough that unstoppable force turned out to be Emmett, the two faced bastard who always thought that he was doing the right thing for Edward.

Today wasn't about carrying on a tradition between mother and son; it was about uniting our broken family, making an old tradition into something similar with the addition of Edward into the mix. I knew now that Edward had never wanted to leave me, in someway, though he made the final decision, he had been forced, manipulated into thinking that he was doing the right thing for himself. I had always asked myself, what if he hadn't left, and what could've it been like if we had been a family all along? But you couldn't live your life on what if's and could have's, otherwise you'd be in a state of wonder your entire life.

I slowly walked upstairs to the bedroom where 'the deed' had taken place the night before, I felt like a giddy school girl, realizing what I had done, and almost basking in the pleasure of it all. In the two or three times Edward and I had fully been with each other we had never as you simply say it, fucked. We made love, he was slow and gentle with me, kind and compassionate, and made sure that I was comfortable with what was happening. I remember him asking three times last night if I was sure that I really wanted to do this with him, before he finally relented and gave in to his hormones.

Only moments after Edward left Logan had run upstairs into his bathroom to quickly shower and get dressed so we could leave the moment Edward arrived. I had done the same, dressing warmly and bringing my own pair of rarely used hockey skates downstairs, setting them next to the door with my hat, mittens, and jacket resting them on the table near the door.

Logan came bounding down the stairs, skates in hand, looking around for his father before his eyes settled on me. "Well, where is he? I want to go now mom, I don't want to wait." He whined causing me to smile.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a matter of minutes buddy, I bet he's driving down the road right at this moment." I said before Logan ran to the window constantly peeking through the blinds waiting for any sign of Edward. I walked into the kitchen quickly clearing the plates from the sink and into the dishwasher before Logan's small voice yelled something out and there was a knock on the door. "Logan Anthony Swan don't you dare answer that door without me!" I said loud enough for him to hear running to the door myself to stop him from opening it.

We grabbed for the door handle at the same time and as I opened the door it wasn't the person I had expected to see. Standing there, with an apprehensive look on his face was Emmett McCarty, the bastard who ruined the first five years of my child's life and the last five of mine. I pulled Logan behind my back as I went to shut the door, only for Emmett to stop it with his foot, "Please Bella, just let me explain." He said and I looked down at Logan.

"I want you to go up to your room, and don't come down unless your dad and I come's to get you, you got that?" I said as he looked up at Emmett. I could tell from the look on his face that he felt threatened, that he thought something was going to happen to me. He shook his head, standing his ground, not leaving my side and glaring up at Emmett. "Logan, I'll be okay, your dad will be here soon and he'll defiantly take care of this problem." I said with a little edge.

"Fine, but if I hear anything I'm coming down here" he said marching up the stairs to his bedroom.

"He reminds me of Edward when he was that age" Emmett stated and I looked at him. "Look, I know you don't want me here, especially not on Christmas Eve, or well not at all, but I came to apologize. First to you because I know that I didn't just screw up your life, but I screwed up that kid's life too. I kept a father from him, a father I knew he probably could have used, and for you, well I took the person you cared about most away. Bella I never should have told Edward that hockey was more important that the girl he loved, I was dumb and naïve about the whole thing, and at first it wasn't even about hockey, that was just an excuse." He said looking at me, and as I listened, it actually sounded like he was being sincere about everything, if he could even be sincere.

"Why don't you come inside Emmett, I'm letting heat out by keeping the door open." I said before shutting it behind me and walking into the living room with the guy I hated more than anything.

"When Edward said that he met at girl I was actually really happy for him. He had always been really picky about girls when we were growing up, he didn't date a lot in high school and college because every girl wanted to say that they had been with Edward Cullen, and when he met you it was like a miracle. Edward didn't have the best home life, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth only pushed Edward to pursue hockey because it would add to the Masen name and you know that's all they cared about, that's still all they care about, even though Edward now refuses to talk to them. As time went on and he talked about you more frequently and went to see you more than I saw him, and then I met you for the very first time at the arena with Sidney; I realized two things that day one that I was loosing my best friend and two that you were the one, the one girl he was going to be with for the rest of his life. He was my best friend and we had been through everything together, I couldn't stand the thought of loosing him to someone else. We started out on the same league team as kids, went to the same schools, played against the same people, were scouted by the same schools before we went off to college together, and then finally we were drafted to the same team. We were brothers, or as we used to say brothers from other mothers, and as you two got closer I felt that I was being pushed away more.

One day I finally let my jealousy consume me and I made a point to tell Edward that he was letting some silly teenage girl get in the way of his career, and that if he didn't stop dicking around sooner or later he was going to ruin his everything he ever wanted and he would just be another silly little hockey player who never amounted to anything. The moment after he left my apartment I regretted everything I said to him and I wanted to rush after him tell him the truth, that I was just jealous, but before I could he had already broken up with you and I didn't think there was anything I could do without making him hate me. As the days wore on after the break up I could see how much he was hurting inside, that he was tearing himself up for breaking your heart, and I kept silent about it because I knew that everything was my fault, I just really didn't know what to do. On the day that you came to the arena to give Edward that letter I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were pregnant, I knew that I had screwed up what could have been the best thing in his life, and I made up some excuse to make you go away because I felt guilty for doing what I did.

He had just barely started to get over the break up and I knew that if he even caught a little glimpse of you he would go back to being all depressed like, so I lied and to you and told you that he had moved and changed his number hoping you wouldn't try to contact him. After that I took that letter and panicked, I hid it from him. I did think about giving it to him, to let him see for himself what was in that letter, but I knew the moment I gave it to him and he read what was inside that I was going to loose him again. I let my jealously consume me and I stuffed that letter into my bag only moments before Edward walked into the locker room. The day Edward found that letter in my bag, I hadn't remembered that I had left it in there, I had thought that maybe I had put it up somewhere where he wouldn't find it, but I have no idea why I said the things I said to him that day I was nervous and I didn't mean any of it, and I'm so sorry about everything I had ever done. Then later in the week you came to see me, that day not only did I embarrass myself, but worst of all I embarrassed you. I'm so sorry Bella, about everything, and the moment I see Edward I'm going to apologize to him as well."

"I don't think you need to do that" I said looking at Edward who was leaning against the wall in the living room. He had been there the entire conversation and at a couple points he looked angry, then said, and mostly angry. As much as Emmett wanted to fix things, there was nothing that could repair the broken friendship they had now, it was done for good.

"Edward" he started to say and Edward shook his head walking in the other direction, towards the stairs ignoring Emmett. "Edward come on, we need to talk about this" Emmett said getting up and following him.

"No we don't" Edward said stopping at the foot of the stairs and turning towards Emmett. "You have no right to tell me what I need to do Emmett, if you were a good friend you would have never told me to break up with Bella, you would have never basked in the glory of knowing that you had taken a father away from his child, and you never would have said the things you said to Bella or me. You may say you're sorry Emmett but I don't believe a word of it, if you were truly sorry for your actions you never would have did what you've done in the first place." Edward stated in an angry tone before climbing the stairs and walking into our son's bedroom.

I bit my lip looking up the stairs before turning to look at Emmett, "I think it would be best if you left Emmett." I said and he closed his eyes and nodded walking too the door as I silently opened it.

"I really am sorry Bella, he may not believe it, but I hope you do." He said walking to the vehicle that was parked on the curb and driving away.

I closed the door and walked upstairs to Logan's room where Edward was hiding out quietly talking to Logan. "You know Logan, some people do the things they do because they think they're doing what is best, but it's really not their decision to make. And Emmett well he made a decision in my life that I knew nothing about and he took the best things that I could have ever had away from me." He said and I smiled from behind the door.

"Do you love her?" Logan asked

"Yes, more than anything."

"Are you going to marry her? Are we going to be a family?"

"Yes I think so, and Logan even if you're mother doesn't want to marry me I'm still you're father I will always be there for you no matter the circumstance." At that moment my hand flew to my mouth, I had never wanted to be with anyone more than I had always wanted to be with Edward, and from his kind words to our son I knew everything I ever needed to know. He wasn't going to let hockey get in the way of us being a family, and that was all I ever wanted to hear.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door acting like I heard nothing before smiling at my boys. "Who is ready to go to Central Park?" I asked and Logan looked at the floor and then at me.

"Mom, I know I've been all excited about going, but can we spend the day here, just us as a family?" he asked me and I leaned against the door smiling at him.

"You know what Logan that sounds like a very good idea." I said half picking him up before Edward took him from me and smiled.

"What would you say if I could get us some ice time, just the three of us?" Edward said and we looked at him, "Well I just so happen to know somebody at the arena here who might be willing to give us a little time together." He said and I looked up at him with a giant smile on my face before leaning up to kiss him.

"Ewwwwww!" Logan called from behind us causing us to pull apart blushing, or well maybe it was just me who was blushing.

I it surprised me when I heard another knock at the door, it wasn't often that anyone I knew knocked and I just hoped that it wasn't Emmett again. I groaned looking at Edward who had the same fear as me, "I'll go make sure that it isn't him again, be right back." I said walking back down the stairs and opening the door to see Ryan Taylor standing there. "Ryan, hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked at me like something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes Bella, it's about Rosalie." He said and I looked at him nodding.

"Um, how about you go wait in the kitchen I just need to tell Edward something." I said and he nodded looking down at the floor and walking into the kitchen as I walked up the stairs. "Edward, it's Ryan Taylor, apparently he needs to talk to me about something regarding Rosalie, I promise I won't be long, so call the arena and ask about the rink time, I'll try and be as quick as I possibly can." I said to Edward making him nodd and pull his cell phone out of his pocket as I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked him and he nodded as I set coffee mug in front of him with the creamer and sugar in front of him and poured the coffee looking at him a little confused. "Ryan, why are you here? I mean about the Rosalie thing?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I know Rosalie hasn't told you or Alice, or anyone for that matter that we've been seeing each other for almost seven months, but we have and I love her." He said and I looked at him a little surprised, confused, and hurt all in one. "She's pregnant Bella, we just found out" he said and again I was all of those things, my best friend was pregnant with my son's best friends father, this was all one crazy mess. "With twins" he said again and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Ryan" I said looking at him.

"It's not that I'm not happy about the babies, because I am more than anything, I'm going to be a father again, but I'm afraid that Rosalie isn't ready for this. She hasn't even told anyone that we've been dating for so long, and now that she's pregnant, it just seems like a whole mess; especially because I want to propose to her, tomorrow." He mentioned and I looked at him, he wanted to marry Rosalie, be the father of her children, be 'the' one for her.

"Ryan, she's my best friend and I want to ask you a couple things, do you love her more than anything, do you want to be the father of her children, do you want to be with them for the rest of you're lives, and most importantly, if anything happens to you do you think she'll be the best person possible to raise Alex?"

"Bella she's the one, I can feel it, she's my soul mate and as much as people don't believe in it, well I do and she's it."

"Well then I think you found you're answer. Don't worry about Rosalie, Royce screwed her up a lot when they were together, and she probably didn't say anything because she wanted it to work and she didn't want to tell everyone and get all excited for it then to be broken off. She may not look it, but because of Royce she is very insecure and I can see the reason now, of why she has been getting better and better ever time you see it." I said and he looked at me, now with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bella, so much" he said and I nodded. "I need to get back to Rosalie, but I'll see you tomorrow" he said and I looked at him closing the door behind him and walking back up the stairs to Edward and Logan.

"You ready to go?" I said looking into the room where they were again talking causing Edward to look at me.

"Yupp, we have the arena until 7 o'clock" Edward said smiling at me. "What was that about?" he asked me and I sighed motioning for Edward to come out of ear shot of Logan.

"Rose and Ryan have been dating for almost seven months, without anyone ever finding out, and now Rosalie is pregnant, with twins, and Ryan is going to propose to her. I just I want to know why Rosalie never told anyone, they've been dating for so long, she's pregnant, and she's waiting to finish school and this is happening, I mean I know she can do it, but I'm just hurt that she never told us how important he was to her." I said and he looked at me.

"My goodness, she's pregnant? I mean Rosalie defiantly seems fit to be a mother, but I never thought that she would ever get pregnant without a little planning. But I have to say I'm happy for her, Rose is going to be a wonderful mother, and if they get married, a wonderful wife." He said and I smiled at him, he always knew what to say.

As I made my way through the house getting the last minutes things ready I couldn't help but be happy with the way everything was turning out. Having Edward come back into my life, and starting again in Logan's life, it meant everything to me, and as livid as I used to be at the thought of him I knew now none of it was his fault. I didn't want to forgive Emmett, I didn't want to try and understand where Emmett was coming from because there was no reason for me to. What he did, it was something that I could have never done to even my worst enemy, taking a kid away from his father, and vise versa. I couldn't and it just hurt that he did that, because if Edward had never found the letter, Logan may have never known his father.

**Edward Point of View**

**Christmas Eve**

As I looked around the house I couldn't believe that I had actually done what I had with Bella the night before. Of course everything was so surreal to me, I hadn't been with anyone since I had been to Bella, and I wasn't entirely sure if Bella had been with anyone but me, but I seemed that she was a little more sure of her self in bed now. The only thing I wanted to do today was spend the day with my family, with my loving girlfriend? And my son that I loved more than anything in the world, it was the only thing I wanted on a day like today.

Emmett's visit had defiantly come as a surprise to me because the one thing I knew about him was that he was never sorry about anything. He didn't posses the right to be sorry about anything because as long as I had known him he thought he was always right about everything that he did. When Bella told me the news of Rosalie being pregnant I was surprised at the timing, but as I thought back to the woman who always stood up for her friends, and never wanted anything bad to happen to her, I knew that she was going to be a wonderful mother. Bella had pointed out that she hadn't even told her friends or family that she was seeing anyone, but I had remembered the day Rosalie came over to the Cullen's to see Alice and Bella not realizing I was there at first.

It was the day she had told Alice and Bella how messed up her relationship with Royce was, the things he had done to her, how he had abused her mentally and physically and how he had raped her only the night before. I remember that the three of us together had to tell her that she had to go to the police, that she had to tell them what he had tried to do to her and that we had to take her to the hospital so there was significant evidence for when she pressed charges. I hadn't been there for the rest of the time after everything had happened to her, but I wish I was there to see how she had handled everything, and to talk to her, because though I thought she didn't like me, she talked to me when she didn't want to talk to anyone else, it was our secret.

Though I didn't know Rose well anymore she deserved happiness more than anything, and from what I could tell Ryan made her happy. Rose was going to be a wonderful mother, and the fact that she was having twins was even more of a joy and I was so happy for her. When I looked back to the days before Bella and I had broken up I remembered how happy we were together, it was like nothing could get in the way, until Emmett had screwed everything up.

Now that I knew about Logan I wondered what it would have been like if I had found out that Bella was pregnant before I left. I knew that I would have stayed around to help her, maybe take a couple years off and then try and get signed again, and if that didn't work out I would have gone to medical school and finished my degree. But maybe me going to school and finishing my degree wasn't in gods plan for me, maybe life was supposed to be this way and I was supposed to play hockey and then meet my son, get married to his mother, the most wonderful person on earth, and finish out family, but I would never know and I suppose a person could only wonder.

There was so much that I wanted to know about Bella and her life in the years I had been gone, there was so much I wanted to know about Logan, about their lives and everything in between. I wanted to know if my name was on the birth certificate, I wanted to know his full name, if I was legally his father, if he had ever known anything about me before I had come along. I wanted to know what it had been like for Bella to raise our son alone for the first five years though I knew that she had the greatest support system a person could ever have. I wanted to know how hard it was for her to finish high school, then college, and open a business only in a matter of years and how everything had been turning out for her. I wanted to know all these things, the little details, and more, I wanted to know every single thing about them and more, if that was possible.

As we arrived at the arena our conversation flowing freely my cell phone started to ring. Nervous that it was Emmett I pulled it out and looked down at the caller i.d., even worse it was my mother, likely calling to find out why I hadn't been playing lately. Hitting the button to send it to voice mail I looked at Bella who was giving me and odd look, "my mother, calling to find out why she hasn't seem me playing, because the elite Chicagoinians were beginning to doubt that I was playing anymore." I said and she looked at me.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" she asked me and I looked at the ground it had been awhile. I resented my parents in every way and I refusing to talk to them was only the beginning to all the problems the three of us shared together. My parents had always pushed me into hockey and though it was something I enjoyed doing my parents only wanted me to do it because it boosted the family name. "Edward she's you're mother, you need to speak to her." Bella said softly and I looked at her.

"Bella, you don't understand. When I got signed to play with the Penguins it was the best thing that could have happened to the family, finally a Masen's name was going to be in the spotlight, I was going to be famous, and nobody else's son in Chicago was going to have that. My parents were all about putting our name out there, and I only want to do it because I loved it, I didn't want to be associated with them anymore. Shortly have our break up I stopped having all contact with my parents, I haven't talk to them in over five years." I said and she looked at anything.

"Edward, I understand completely why you don't want to be involved with them, but have you ever tried talking to your parents, I mean just talking? You have everything you could ever want and the one thing you don't want is two parents who may love you even with the benefits your name gives them. I would give anything in the world to talk to my parents just one more time, but I can't do that and you can." She said causing me to bite my lip "I know you don't want to Edward, but I think you should call them back, talk to them, and maybe try to explain how you're feeling."

The situation with my parents was defiantly a complicated one, I hadn't talked to them in so long and I wasn't sure if I wanted to even try and repair the relationship I had with them. As I skated around the ice I smiled, it felt so good just to skate around, to be back on the ice. With the feel of it under my skates and my family with me it seemed like nothing else could come between us, except for the constant thought of my parents in the back of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what Bella said, and even chasing Logan around the ice who was quick for a five year old didn't do it. I smiled over at Bella who skating in circles with a smile on her face as she watched me with Logan when I looked down at the ice and held my finger up causing her to nod.

As I moved over to the bench, pulling my phone out I took a deep breath, it was going to take a lot in order for me to get this conversation done and over with. _Ring, Ring, Ring, _with each ring it seemed that time got slower and slower and even when the phone was answered I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do this. "Edward, Edward honey is that you?" the voice of my mother came across the phone and I bit my lip.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Oh honey it's so good to hear from you, we've been so worried." She said causing me to almost scoff at her as I took at deep breath.

"You have?"

"Of course sweetheart, we haven't heard from you in so long, and we've been watching you're games but you haven't been playing. Is everything alright, did you get injured? I look on Google and there was nothing that said anything about you taking a break or getting injured." She said surprising me when she said that she had typed it in on Google, she actually knew how to use it? "Honey are you there?" she asked again and I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said as Logan skated up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Dad, dad come on lets go skate?" he said pulling my hand as Bella came over, "daddddd" he whined causing me to hold up a finger.

"Logan, you're father is on the phone, come on lets pull you're stuff out and you can shoot a few pucks" Bella mentioned giving me a small smile and skating away with out son.

"Edward, honey, did someone there just call you dad? Edward are you a father?" I heard shifting in the background, knowing that her words had gotten the attention of my father.

"Um yeah, I haven't been at my games because the coaches and managers and everyone gave me two weeks off. I found out that I have a son a little more than a week ago."

"What do you mean you found out honey? Didn't the young lady tell you that you were going to be a father?"

"She tried too, but someone intercepted her ever getting to me."

"Edward I don't think I understand"

"Emmett, mom, when Bella had tried to come and tell me that she was pregnant she had a letter for me to read. But Emmett told her a bunch of lies regarding me and said that when he saw me next he would give me the letter. Instead he stuffed the letter into his hockey duffel and never gave it to me. I found the letter just a couple weeks ago, and that's why I have time off, they gave me time to try and figure out what I was going to do with my family; Logan's five." I heard her gasp causing me to look at the ground. "Look, I know I should have told you guys, but I didn't know what to say, you aren't really all that understanding."

"His name is Logan, my goodness I wonder if Suzie knows what her son did"

"MOM!" I yelled "I don't care if Suzie McCarty knows what her son did or not. I haven't talked to Emmett since it happened and I don't plan on that, Bella raised our son for almost six years without me and I'm grateful that she did, she was barely seventeen when she got pregnant and she raised our son, finished school, went to college, and opened her own business with only a little bit of help. She could have given Logan up or gotten rid of him, but she didn't, she took care of him. And I know this is something else I should have told you, but I've been transferred to New Jersey to play with the Devils. They're letting me out of my contract with the Penguins so I can sign one with the Devils, to be closer to Bella and Logan. Its official come the end of the game against the Senators." Again there was silence "I only called because Bella guilted me into it, I know I ruined the family name, I became a father without being married, and I'm pulling out on my team in order to be in another one because my family is so important, I know career before you're family, it's what you and dad always did wasn't it?"

"Edward, honey I'm not mad at you, and screw the family name. Since you stopped calling or answering our calls your father and me have realized that our family is and always has been more important than our careers but we were too blind to see it. Honey I'm so proud of you for becoming who you are, you've found away to incorporate doing what you love as a career and being with you're family."

Her words surprised me, in all my life I had never really heard my mother praise me for something, she had always told me that I was doing good, but I needed to do better if I was going to get anywhere in life. Hearing her words, it made me happy to know that they were actually proud of me, even if it meant being with a family I never meant to acquire the way I had. I looked down at the ground, almost feeling bad at the way I had treated them, but maybe I needed to treat them this way in order to show them how I felt. "Honey, I didn't only call to ask you about hockey, I wanted to tell you to have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and that we would love to see you sometime." She said and I looked at the floor.

"I'll have to talk to Bella mom, but I'll think about it." It wasn't every day that I almost agreed to see my parents, I hadn't since the moment I had been signed to play NHL with the Penguins, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. The way she talked was different than she used to, but I wasn't positive on my feelings of the situation yet, there were so many people who had been putting facades on around me, and I didn't want my own parents to be some of those people.

Stuffing my phone back in my pocket I skated behind Bella and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder as she squealed with surprise. "HEY BRING HER BACK" Logan shouted skating after us with a smile one his face. Sure, this Christmas Eve wasn't filled with partying with the team, or screwing around, it was about being with family, and I would take this over that any day.

**Authors Note: Ahhhhh! Please don't kill me, I know it's been soooo long since I last updated, but with finals and then starting my job up again, and then starting another job I've been crazy busy. Not to mention on top of all the hoopla I've been crazy blocked with ideas for this and I've finally got something that I actually liked. I'm going to try and get another chapter out as quick as I can, hopefully by tomorrow, give you a little extra treat, but I'm not entirely sure how quick I'm going to be able to get the Christmas Chapter up, but I hope it'll be quicker than I can say THE OTTAWA SENATORS ARE GOING TO WIN THE STANLEY CUP THIS YEAR :]**

**And for those of you who are looking for amazing new stories to read I recommend Dark Waltz by Moonchild707, its honestly one of the better stories I've read on here :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**Authors Note: I know I'm a horrible horrible person for waiting so long to update once again, but I have gotten a horrible case of writers block and every time I sit down to try and write something it seems like the only thing it does is get worse. So this chapter may not be up to my usual par but I hope that you still like it. Please if anyone has any ideas or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know what they are so I can maybe find some way to incorporate them into my story.**

**-Lauren **

**Bella Swan**

**Christmas Day**

As I thought about everything that had happened just the night before I knew that it was going to be a really good Christmas. After spending a lot of our time at the arena the day before we rushed back to the house, well Logan and I went to the house Edward went to his hotel room, and got ready to go to Midnight Mass like Logan and I did every year. We all had out litter traditions and having Edward with us this Christmas was defiantly something that I was happy before, it felt like we finally had that little piece of closer.

I opened my eyes slowly before coming face to face with the harsh sunlight, quickly closing them again. I opened them slightly and turned to look at the clock on my nightstand, 6:31, any minute now Logan would come barging into my bedroom to wake Edward and me up so he could open his presents. After that I would go into the kitchen to make breakfast as he watched some kind of hockey re-run we had on the DVR. After eating I would send him upstairs to get ready for Carlisle and Esme's where all Logan's really big presents were.

And just a moment later I heard the familiar pitter-patter of little feet in the hallway and the creaking of my bedroom door opening. "Mom, mom, mommmm" he whined gently rocking me back and forth as I turned and looked at him with one eye.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Wake up! It's time to open presents!" he said once again as I shut my eyes. "Wake up!" he said climbing up on the bed as he started jumping up and down. "Up, up, up, up" he chanted as he jumped up and down just before Edward grabbed him and started tickling him. "Dadd" he whined "stop it" he said in between his giggles.

"I think we should go back to bed, what do you think babe?" Edward said winking at me as I laughed a little and nodded.

"Ya, I'm still a little tired. Logan wake us up in a couple hours" I said as he sat on top of Edward's stomach and pouted. "Oh, fine I guess we can wake up so Logan can open his presents." I said and a big smile spread across his face as he grabbed mine and Edward's hands trying to drag us down the stairs to where the Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room.

There weren't many presents in the living room, all the big presents, and the presents from Alice and Rose, and Carlisle and Esme were at Carlisle and Esme's. There were a few things like a new video game he wanted, a new hockey stick because the one he was currently using was a little worn and I didn't want it to break during a practice or game. There were a couple things that Edward had brought over to the house, though I'm not sure when he had the time to break away and get presents, but I hadn't a clue of what Edward had gotten Logan. There wasn't usually anything underneath the Christmas tree for me, so I didn't expect anything for myself. I had gotten a few things for Edward on lunch the other day, but when Logan handed me a Christmas present I looked at Edward, eyes wide at the surprise of a present.

I slowly tore away the wrapping paper to find a little paper box and inside a box a small velvet one. My eyes went wide as I look at Edward mouth slightly parted and he egged me to go on, biting my lip as I tipped the box upside down with the velvet one falling out. As I opened the box I gasped at what was inside, a pair of single solitaire diamond earrings. "Oh, Edward, this, these, they're beautiful" I sputtered looking at him, my eyes surly wide. "This is too much Edward" I said just staring at him, not looking up at him as I spoke.

"No Bella they're not. After everything you've done, after everything you've been through, you deserve them." He spoke and I got up and gave him a hug before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" I said taking his hand in mine and turning to watch Logan open the rest of his presents that were under the tree. "Now remember to say thank you to everyone when we get to Grandma Esme's and Poppa Carlisle's." I reminded Logan after he finished opening the presents at the house.

"I know mom" he said looking at me pointedly "you tell me the same thing every year, and every year I tell you the same thing." He said, sounding much older than he actually was causing Edward to look at him then bust out laughing.

"Alright, well I'm going to make some breakfast." I said smiling at my boys as I walked into the kitchen with Edward following close behind me.

"You know it isn't every day that you hear your five year old son sound like he's a teenager" he laughed sitting down at the breakfast bar. "You've done an amazing job raising him Bella, I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help you." Edward said and I gently laid a hand upon his cheek.

"Edward, you had no say in the matter of whether or not you want to save your son, it isn't your fault. I know now that you would've wanted to be there through every step of it." I said and he smiled turning to give me a kiss.

"I love you Bella, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Edward, I hope you know that I never stopped."

**Edward Masen**

**Christmas Day**

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made me turn into the biggest puddle of goo, and that's the only way I can explain it. Just know that the most wonderful, the most beautiful, the most amazing, girl now woman, mother, and most of all girlfriend in the entire world, or well at least in my world. In the few days that I had been with Bella and our son so much has happened, I have a son, a wonderful little boy who loves me, or as Bella says 'idolizes' me, and I have a family; a family that I actually wants to spend time around me because they want me around for me, not for the things that I can accomplish or where I'm going to end up in life, but because they love me for the person that I've become.

But she made me realize that as much as I think that my home life was horrible I defiantly had it better than other people. Though my parents may have not always shown that they loved me, they gave me everything I wanted and or needed and though I was spoiled I wasn't a little brat about it. They wanted me to go as far as I could with something I loved, and though it may seem like they were pushing me, they were really showing me how much I could succeed if I just strived for the big goal in life. And maybe along the way I learnt a few lessons, though they did what they could for me they showed me that you have to show the ones you love compassion, you have to show them that you care. I didn't have that but I know that I don't want my son thinking the things that I thought when I was growing up, I want him to know that he's loved and that he always will be, and if he doesn't want to do something anymore I have to understand why and let him make his own decisions regarding his life.

That was the one big thing that I had learnt from Bella when he had first started dating all those years ago. Yes, she had lost her parents, and yes maybe she was a little sheltered, but her parents had taught her early on in life that it was okay to make mistakes. That yes, there were going to be bumps along the road and though it may be difficult to get over them you have to strive to succeed and try your hardest at everything you do even if you don't want to do it, because in the end it is the only thing that matters.

I sat quietly at the breakfast bar in Bella's kitchen and looked around; I didn't know what would happen when I picked up my things and moved to Newark. I didn't know if Bella wanted me to stay in her house so we could be a family, or if she wanted me to get an apartment of my own so in case this didn't work out we didn't have to walk on eggshells around the house until I found a place of my own. But I knew that no matter what I wanted to be with Bella for the rest of my life, I had known that six years ago, and I know that now, nothing had changed for me. Yes maybe we had both changed, changes that were made for the better, but it was better to make those changes now than when you were say married with three kids, we had grown up, and maybe now that was what made everything work better.

"What are you thinking?" Bella's voice asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"When I move up her from Pittsburgh, what's going to happen?"

"What to do mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"After the last game against the Senators, when I move from Pittsburgh to here what's going to happen, am I going to move in here with you and Logan, or am I going to find a place of my own in Newark?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Oh! I thought that was obvious. You would move in here with Logan and me until we could find some place bigger." She said and a smile spread across my face. "Though it's only the two of us things are getting a little cramped, with my business from the shop that I have to bring home, and then all of Logan's hockey stuff we just need something a little bigger, and with you moving in hopefully things are going to start getting even more cramped." She said as she flipped a pancake.

I don't know what was wrong with me but there was a permanent grin just etched on my face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked with a little giggle before I stood up and walked behind the counter giving her a passionate kiss. "Edward, if you don't let go of me I'm going to burn our breakfast." She laughed causing me to release her and go back to my perch at the breakfast bar.

An hour and a half later I still had a silly grin on my face as Bella and Logan came downstairs, Bella of course was carrying a dress bag for later today and as I looked at her outfit she still seemed a little dressed up for a day that was supposed to be in Alice's words 'uber casual'. I mean I defiantly wasn't complaining, as a guy, and a guy who loved her, I thought she looked hot in everything but maybe that was just the common red blooded male inside of me.

I held up Bella's jacket as she slid her arms through before we made our way out to the Rover. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, Bella had informed everyone that I would be spending the holiday with them, but I wasn't sure how everyone was taking it. I knew other than Bella I would have at least one ally in the house, that person being Esme, she had been the one to help me get Bella to talk to me, even though Rosalie and Alice did have a part in that as well I still wasn't completely sure how they felt about this entire situation. "You look nervous, are you nervous?" Bella asked me quickly taking her eyes off the road and looking at me before focusing on what was in front of her.

"Um, yeah a little; I'm just not sure how everyone is going to react to me suddenly being back in your life. I mean I know Esme doesn't hold a grudge against me, or at least I don't think she does. But what about Alice and Rose, I mean they're your best friends Bella and they ought to hold a grudge against me, I broke your heart." I said and she looked at me.

"Honestly Edward you have nothing to be nervous about. They understand that yes maybe you were a little naïve about everything that Emmett had pulled over on you, but more than anything they blame Emmett for what he did to you. I mean he was your best friend and they understand how utterly horrible it had to have been on you, because they say how hard it was on me." She said honestly and I gave her a little half smile.

"I mean I was defiantly heart broken Bella, but you were pregnant when I left. You were a teenager Bells, and I should have realized what was going to happen. I feel horrible everyday for leaving you and what could have been behind."

"Edward it wasn't your fault, how many times do we have to tell you this? Someone practically brainwashed you into thinking that nothing was more important than your career, and if I know you when you first thought about it your logic was that you would break up with me, make a little money so we would be able to have a good life, and then a couple years after the fact you would come back to me tell me how stupid you were for breaking up with me and that you wanted me back." she said turning to smile at me while my brow furrowed.

"Damn woman are you like inside my head or something? Because it's like you knew what I was thinking." I said trying to be serious as she looked at me again. "What's on your mind love?"

"Did you ever think about coming back for me? Coming back for what we had?" she asked quietly looking at Logan in the rearview mirror, making sure that he was completely oblivious to the conversation at hand.

"Every single day since the day I left you. Honestly the only reason I didn't come running right back to you after I told you that it was over was Emmett, I kept thinking that he was right, I hadn't been playing the way I used to play and that maybe it was because I was focusing too much on us, but not enough on my game. I didn't realize until a couple years later that if the coaches and the managers and the owner of the team didn't have a problem with the way I had been playing during our time together then there shouldn't have been a problem. There wasn't a problem with the way I was playing until after we had broken up, and the only reason I know that is because Sidney and some of the other guys who have been on the team for a while pulled me aside and mentioned it to me. After that I tried to forget about everything, I packed up everything in my apartment which reminded me of you, which quincidentaly happened to be my whole apartment." I said and she looked at me with a little half smile I had on my face not long before.

"And from there I just through everything I had into hockey, I didn't do any of the things I used to do with the guys. I didn't go out to the clubs, I didn't have drinks with them after we won a big game, and I didn't really do anything. I lived, breathed, and slept hockey all hours of the day, there was nothing else that I could think of. I regretted it every single day, there were the days when I drove half way to New Jersey before turning around and realizing that I was stupid if I thought you would ever take me back." I said and she looked at me biting her lip.

We were more than half way to Carlisle and Esme's and I didn't want either of us to be in a mood when we arrived for the Christmas celebrations. "Maybe we should have this conversation another day, I just don't want either of us to say something wrong and then be pissed at each other for the rest of the day." I said and she nodded at me.

"Even after everything that's happened Edward I want you to know that we're glad to have you here." She said and I took the hand that rested on the center console and lifted it to my mouth softly kissing it flashing a toothy grin.

"Alright Casanova we're here" she said rolling her eyes at me as she hoped out of the rover to get Logan and the dress bag in the back seat. I sat there for a minute before grabbing the bag with Logan and my clothes before following the two of them up to the front stoop.

As I looked at the snow covered Christmas decorated house, it seemed grander than I had remembered it. After Bella rang the door bell and we stepped inside it defiantly was different than I remembered it. I had never been at the house Christmas time, the Cullen's defiantly had an amazing house, it was large with many more bedrooms than they needed for the two people who continued to live here, but it was their home and for how large it was it defiantly had a homey feeling. As I peeked into the sitting room off the entry way I could see the Christmas tree with an extremely large pile of Christmas presents sitting underneath.

I looked at Bella who was smiling at me before she saw Rosalie and Alice who made their way in from the kitchen. "Hey you guys! Merry Christmas!" Rose said giving Bella a quick hug and then picking Logan up causing Bella to quickly grab Logan from her causing Rosalie to give her an odd look. "What's with you?" Rose asked and Bella shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing, where are Ryan and Alex?" Bella asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Um, they haven't arrived yet" Rosalie said swallowing nervously which was caught by Bella and me but oblivious to everyone else. "We're waiting for them to arrive before we open presents" Rose said right as the doorbell went off, today was about to get interesting.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't help but be awkward when I saw Rose, I didn't know what to say around her today, not with the information I knew. I just hoped that Ryan's plan was going to go alright, considering that I knew how Rosalie could be, and after Royce I just wanted her to be happy. When the door bell rang Esme came into the room carrying a tray of drinks "could one of you girls get the door please, I'm trying to bring the rest of the cookies and drinks in before we get started" she said as Carlisle appeared.

"Here sweetheart, take a deep breath and go get the cookies. I'll take the drinks" he said kissing her temple and I smiled. When I was older and married for over twenty years I wanted to be like them, happy and in still in love all these years later. I hadn't noticed that Alice had gotten the door in the time that I had admired Carlisle and Esme's relationship, but there was Ryan and Alex standing there before me.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Ryan said looking at Edward, his eyes widening.

"Oh, Ryan, Alex this is Logan's dad Edward Masen" I said as Ryan shook his hand and Alex just stared at him.

"You play for the Penguins" he said just looking at him before his eyes turned into slits, "wrong team to play for, the penguins are cheats!" he said causing everyone to bust out laughing, even Edward chuckled.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." He said bending down to Alex's level. "I was traded to the Devils just a couple days ago, I start playing for them at the beginning of February." He said making Alex smile.

"Good choice" he said before walking into the living room with Logan admiring the presents underneath the tree.

"Sorry about him, he's a little brash" Ryan apologized as Edward waved a hand meaning that no apologize was needed.

"Alright everyone in the living room" giving us girls a playful push as we took our spots in the couches. The one thing I loved about Christmas with the Cullen's was the large tree that stood right in front of the windows. It was always a large tree, at least seven or eight feet, classically decorated, with gold colored beads and crimson bows, with a lit up angel on top. I smile and sat on the floor next to Rose who was seated at Ryan's feet before looking up at Ryan and giving him a knowing wink.

Esme stood up handing everyone a gift as Alice handed her mother one. We usually went around in a circle, each person opening a gift and showing everyone else before moving on to the next person, but this year we opened them all at one time waiting for Logan and Alex who had the final big gifts.

"Alright boys, these are from me" Rose said handing them each a large gift wrapped box.

As soon as the boxes were in hand the boys tore of the wrapping paper and tore the boxes open to come face to face with signed jerseys from each of their favorite Devils players. "No way!" is all you heard come out of my son's mouth as he help up what was in the box. Volchenkov had always been Logan's favorite player, and this present was one that I really wanted to give him, but after all the money I had spent on everything else this Christmas I just didn't have the money to swing to get him this present.

As I looked at what Alex held I saw that his eyes were widened as well as he stared at Rosalie. "T-th-thanks Rose" he stuttered getting up and giving her a hug as I saw tears in her eyes. From this exchange I could tell that Alex thought of Rose as a mother, but was conflicted at what to call her. I hadn't known what Logan had gotten for Alex, like every year she got him something good, but this was defiantly something that was above and beyond what she usually got him. As Alice gave the boys two envelopes I figured that she had gotten the boys both tickets to the game Logan wanted to go to and I smiled, it was nice to do things together.

In true Alice fashion the envelopes were decorated with large Christmas colored bows and had each of the boy's names on them in her neat bubbly handwriting. As they opened the envelopes they smiled but realized that there were two tickets in each of the envelopes. "Two tickets, why two?" Logan asked.

"Well you very well can't go alone can you?" she laughed and the boys shrugged with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice" Logan said giving each of his aunts hugs with a reciprocated kiss to the cheek. Alex followed with thank yous as well before he pulled Rose down and whispered something in her ear.

"Um, I have something to tell everyone" she said raising her voice nervously.

"Well, what is it dear?" Esme said politely and Rose swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Um, I don't want you all to be mad at me for not telling you this, but after everything that happened with Royce I wasn't sure whether or not this was going to last but it did." She said causing everyone, except for Edward, Ryan, Alex and I, give each other confused looks. "I've been dating Ryan for the last seven and half months, and it's been the most wonderful seven and half months of my life." She smiled lovingly and from then on everyone understood. "But that's not everything" she paused and my eyes widened, I hadn't realized that she was going to tell everyone about the babies right at this moment. "It wasn't something we exactly planned, but I haven't been feeling well for a couple weeks and I hadn't told anyone, but I went to the doctor a couple days ago and I found something out."

From the moment she said she wasn't feeling well everyone in the room knew what was going to come out of her mouth. I had said almost exactly the same thing to them when I had figured that I was pregnant back a long time ago. As much as Rosalie thought that everyone was going to be extremely pissed at her and Ryan for keeping such a secret from them I knew that they wouldn't be. Esme would have two new babies to dote over, and Rose would finally be happy with someone who was going to love and cherish her forever.

"Well I found out that I was pregnant" she said and everyone started talking excitedly "with twins." She said louder and everyone went silent. Twins was a big deal, especially in Rosalie's family, her mother's eldest sister had two sets of twins, and we knew that it was defiantly going to be a big responsibility.

"Congratulations Rose" I said giving her a hug and she smiled at me.

"Yes, congratulations sweetie" Esme said kissing her cheek and smiling, "this is defiantly something that calls for a celebration, and I guess it's good that it's Christmas." She said kissing her on the cheek again.

"Umm, I have something else to say" Ryan piped up looking at me as I smiled at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, when I first met you all those years ago I wasn't sure what to think of you. All the things I thought of you were the polar opposite of who you really were, and I quickly had a crush on you. It didn't matter that I had a son and his mother wasn't around, it just mattered that I was a good person, or so you told me. These past seven months have been the most special months to me, and I can't wait for the arrival of our twins. And if you say yes to my question I promise that I will love you everyday for the rest of our lives, because you mean everything to me. So what I'm trying to say, or well ask, is Rosalie Hale would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" in the middle of talking to Rose looking her straight in the eyes with all seriousness he had gotten down on one knee.

Rose's eyes were watering, and she was biting her lip in nervousness. It was that one moment when he opened the ring box that everyone gasped, the night before when Ryan came to the house he hadn't shown me the ring, he hadn't mentioned once what it looked like, and now that I was seeing that I hadn't the slightest idea that Ryan had that much money to buy her such a beautiful and perfect engagement ring for her. It was a beautiful ring on a silver band with three oval diamonds, two slightly smaller than the one in the middle, and so much more than what I thought he would ever get for her. "Yes, yes of course" she said as he slid the ring onto her finger before she leaned in to give him a kiss.

It was only a moment later when Alex tugged on her shirt looking at her with those big beautiful blue eyes of his. "Rose, does this mean that you're going to be my mom?" he asked and she bent down to his level and looked at him.

"This means that not only do I love your dad more than anything, it means that I love you more than anything Alex. And if you'll have me I will defiantly be your mom." She said and he gave her a big hug.

"Good because I want you to be my mom" he said and tears came down her face as she lifted the small boy off the floor and hugged him to her body, this was defiantly a moment to be remembered.

A couple hours later the girls had moved upstairs to get ready for Christmas dinner while the boys stayed downstairs and chilled watching a Christmas day hockey game that was on. "I hope you know how happy we are for you Rose" I said looking at her with a smile on my face. "Your children are going to be beautiful, and if they're girls, heaven forbid them when they're teenagers." I laughed as Rose, Alice, and Esme threw their heads back in laughed.

"I know, Ryan and I had this conversation last night, he's praying that they're boys, and so is Alex. But I think Alex just wants someone to play hockey with." She smiled

"You know, it's really sweet the relationship you have with Alex already Rose. He's so ready for you to be his mother, it's so sweet how much he loves you." Alice added causing her to smile.

"I think he just wants a mother, his mom has never been around. From the moment she got pregnant with him she didn't want anything to do with them, so she had the baby and signed away her rights to Ryan. Alex is a good kid, and I love him like he's my own child, it doesn't matter that he isn't my flesh and blood." Rose answered and I smiled. Even though Ryan had told me how much he loved Rosalie I knew at that moment that Rose was right for Ryan. It would be horrible if Ryan got engaged to a person who didn't truly love Alex, but Ryan had always been careful with who he had been with and I knew that if Rosalie didn't love Alex then Ryan wouldn't still be with her.

**Edward Masen**

I wasn't surprised when the girls disappeared upstairs two hours before dinner was going to be served, it took Bella a lot longer to get ready than it had before, but Alice and Rose had always taken this long. The one thing that did surprise me was that when Alice, Rose, and Bella went upstairs Esme went with them, I didn't expect her to take as long, but I was soon proven wrong when she came down stairs an hour before the other girls were ready.

Esme was defiantly dressed up in a red one shoulder dress that came right above her knees. She had a pair of black heels and a pair of diamond earrings and a matching diamond necklace. At however old Esme was she was still a very pretty woman and Carlisle was still in love with him wife, they were perfect together. Ryan and I got us and the boys changed fifteen minutes before dinner, and it wasn't until only a few minutes before that the girls came down. Alice arrived first, in an outfit that was defiantly her. Like her mother Alice's dress was one shoulder, but short and black, she had on a pair of pointy toed high heels, and a pair of tear drop earrings. Her short hair was pulled back with a few wisps of hair curled and hanging in her face, she smiled at us before practically skipping into the kitchen with Logan and Alex who were giggling over something.

Rosalie came next in a Polka Dotted short sleeved chiffon dress that bowed right across her stomach, and as I heard her whisper to Ryan quickly she was glad that she wasn't showing yet. She had pulled her back into ponytail but curled the ponytail so it was a little bit fancier. Ryan and Rose waited for me and Bella and for that I was thankful, it was weird waiting down here when everyone else was ready, I wasn't used to the fact that Bella now took so long to get ready, it was defiantly something that I was going to have to get used to. But it was defiantly worth the wait when I saw her come down in that beautiful below the knee dress. She had one of the girls pull her hair back so it was completely out of her face, I could look right in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I smiled, she was beautiful.

She was a little taller with the pair of silver/gray high heels she had on that were either real or fake diamonds strapped at her ankles and she wore the earrings I had bought her for Christmas with a necklace that I hadn't seen before. "I borrowed it from Esme" she said referring to her necklace and I smiled, it didn't matter who it belonged to the girl standing before me was an angel.

As we all sat down together I breathed a sigh of relief, I hadn't an idea why I was nervous earlier today, everyone here treated me like nothing had ever happened, and somehow I think they all knew the truth, they were Bella's family. Esme had made the most wonderful dinner with a large ham that was perfectly cooked, and all the sides she had made, stuffing, potatoes, cranberries, and everything else that you could imagine, she was an amazing cook. It wasn't until desert when everyone started talking about things that were happening, Bella had decided to start opening her business to a large variety of customers, she was going to start making cakes for birthdays, and wedding cakes. She wanted to make the best use of her degree in the culinary arts, and she just hoped that everything was going to go the way she planned, and then brought the conversation to Alice.

"Do you guys remember how I had talked to you about that woman who wanted me to send in samples of my clothes? The one from Manhattan?" she asked Bella and Rose causing them to nod, while her parents looked at her confused. "About a week ago, maybe a little more I had somebody come into my shop. She had heard about me through different people who shop at the boutique and she wanted to come in and see what all the buzz was about. Well she actually really liked my designs and asked me to send some in to her and her colleagues. Well I got a call the day before yesterday, and it was her, she talked to a couple different people, showed them my designs and talked to them about maybe bringing my designs into the city. Well she talked to me, and she ended up getting those people to agree to pay to start to franchise the boutique." Alice said and I had to say that I was honestly happy for her.

"I'm going into the city on Monday to meet this woman, her name is Carol O'Riley, and we're meeting with a real estate agent who is going to take us to a couple different possibilities of where to open my shop. But they're not just talking about any where in the city, they're taking me to places on Times Square, Soho, all the major shopping districts, they want my business to spring, and I'm so excited." She said causing her parents to smile.

"Honey were are so proud of you" With all the good news that was going around today there was defiantly a need for a Christmas toast today. So Esme poured everyone, except for Rosalie and the boys a glass of Champagne while the other three got sparkling apple cider.

"I think there is a congratulations in order to multiple different people. Rose and Ryan, you two are going to be amazing parents and twins are a blessing from God to the both of you. Alice we are so proud of you, you've worked so hard on your designs and opening your business only to have it franchise. For Bella, after everything you've been through in the last couple years it's a joy to see you truly happy again, you deserve all the best for you and your family, and I couldn't be prouder of you. To our family, though it may be large and dysfunctional." Esme said

"To family" the clinking of glasses could be heard around the table and as I looked at Bella my arm resting on the back of Bella's chair I couldn't help but be the happiest person in this room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note: an update sooner than you thought? Gasp! I know I'm amazing, it hasn't been almost a month you say! But I would like to ask someone, if they could possibly do it, if anyone would be able to make a banner for my story? I'm not entirely sure how to do something like that, and if anyone would be willing I would be very thankful to you. If you do make one, please just let me know and I will defiantly be thanking you in my next update :] **

**Bella Swan**

"I don't want you to go back" I said as Edward traced circles on my arm, "the house is going to be so empty without you." I mentioned as I rolled over on my side to look at him.

"I'll be back in a little over two weeks, and you and Logan are going to join me right after I get back from Ottawa, then we're going to pack everything up, bring it back down here and start our life together. For real this time." He said looking into my eyes and wiping away a tear that was beginning to fall. "I love you Bella and that's all that matters." He said leaning his head down to kiss me.

It was the night before Edward was leaving and at the moment we were lying upstairs in my, no our bed, all tangled in the sheets, sweaty, but still holding each other none-the-less. In the days following Christmas and New Years our small, yet dysfunctional family had gotten all the closer. Most of the time (since Logan's first day back at school had been today) Edward would spend time at the arena with Logan playing Hockey, and just messing around as he gave pointers to our five year old son. While they were doing that, I would keep up with the business side of owning a café, and bake what Angela and the other bakers didn't know the recipes too. The evenings were set aside for family time. Every other night we would have a nice family dinner, alternating with Logan's hockey practices, and occasional games. In the time between we would help Logan with his homework, which was mostly learning the alphabet (which he already knew), reading, and a few simple mathematics problems; also, sitting down together as a family, to watch the Devils hockey games which we always broadcasted.

In the days leading up to Edward's departure, we had talked, and started looking at new houses, or just houses in the area. Edward and I both agreed that things in the small townhouse I owned were getting kind of cramped. That I knew was something that I defiantly knew before. It was perfect for when Logan was a baby, when I could set him in an area for a minute and go off and do something, but now that he was playing hockey, and having friends over more and more we needed something bigger. Not to mention with the addition of Edward into our lives, the man who would be quickly moving in, in just a month or so, we defiantly needed something bigger for the three of us.

"I talked to Logan today" Edward said nonchalantly as I looked at him confused. "When I picked him up from school, he's afraid that I'm going to go back to Pittsburgh and not come back."

"Well, what did you tell him?" I asked, hoping that Edward had set everything straight with Logan, and not left the little talk for me to take care of.

"I told him that there was nothing in the world that could stop me from coming back here to be with him and his beautiful mother, well maybe not in those words of course." He said leaning down to kiss me as I smiled up at him. "I meant what I said Bella, you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life."

"You're just saying that"

"No, I'm not. The other girls I've seen, they cannot compare to you Bella. You're beautiful inside and out, your ambitious, carling, sympathetic, and most of all, you took me back when you thought I committed the worst crime possible, leaving you and our son behind. You hold a grudge, and you're hard headed, sometimes you make me so angry and I just want to walk out that door, but then I remember everything that we've been through, everything that we will go through and I know that it's going to be okay as long as we take the time and talk everything through. I love you Bella, and there is nothing and no-one that can make me stop loving you." He said as I took a deep breath.

This sounded like a proposal, it wasn't a proposal right? I may have taken him back, and forgiven him for everything, but that was all just a misunderstanding, a misguided action by an ignorant fool, this, well if this was a proposal it was too much. I loved Edward, I loved him very much, and I had been in love with him since I was sixteen, but we were different people now. We had been apart for six years, we had a son, and most of all we were very different people from the childish figures we were all those years ago. We needed to take the time to get to know each other, and once again become familiar with the idiosyncrasies we knew each person possessed. Though he had spent so much time with Logan, he needed to become familiar with everything our son loved, that was the most important thing to me. Edward and I had been moving very quickly together, we had barely gotten together again when we slept together, and though I knew marrying him would be wonderful for our son we needed to take the time to get used to each other once again.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Edward said and I looked at him. "Bella? Sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"I just, I thought for a moment that you were going to propose to me." I said quietly and he looked at me. "Not that I don't want you to, but I just it's to soon." I said hoping he understood.

"It's alright for you to be nervous you know, and you can tell me anything Bella, anything at all. But is marriage something you would want? We get married, and have more babies, a big house, and possible a reasonable enough fate with my hockey career?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, it is. But we just barely got together; I want us to have some time to just be just us before anything else happens. Marriage and babies, it's what every girl dreams about, but I don't think the timing would be right." I said and he nodded. "I love you Edward, but I don't think right now is the perfect time for marriage."

"I understand perfectly what you're saying, getting married right now, it just isn't the time. I'm right in the middle of hockey season; you're trying to get a new business on its feet, all while we raise our son. Your best friend is engaged to be married while pregnant with twins, and the other one is franchising her business, there is just too much going on at the moment, with everyone, not just us. I love you Bella, and I would marry you in a heart beat, but I agree with you one hundred percent, it's not the right time."

I took a deep breath, I was almost glad that Edward understood everything I was saying so well, we both thought differently, but at the same time had a similar thought. It wasn't even that it wasn't the right time, or that things were moving too fast (though that was defiantly included in my reasons), but singly and most importantly, I wasn't ready to get married, right now I was just content with being in a relationship with him, raising our son together. I smiled as I snuggled my head of Edward's chest as he kissed the top of it. Right now, I was just happy lying like this.

The next afternoon posed a very serious problem, seeing Edward climb onto that plane and fly away off into the distance was harder than I ever imagined it would be. I knew that he had to leave, and I knew that he was going to be back, that in a couple days Logan and I would join him in Pittsburgh, but as I watched that plane fly into the distance I couldn't help but think back to that day six years ago, the day that he left me, and everything we had together behind.

_Flashback_

_Ding-dong, I practically ran to the door as I saw Edward's car pull up, it had been almost a month since I had seen him last and I was so much more excited than I should be. It was defiantly hard dating someone so much older than you, especially when said person was a professional hockey player, and living in another city, let alone another state. Edward's schedule was getting pretty crazy these days, with extra practices, and with everything that was happening between him and Emmett, I knew that things were getting pretty tense. I opened the door with a smile on my face flinging myself into his arms, I had been feeling pretty sick to my stomach lately, and it was just nice to see someone who didn't remind me of my aching stomach, someone who would take my mind off of the posing problem. _

_Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight to his body, before one of his hands slipped up to my head and pulled in closer to his chest as his head leaned down and he kissed me on top of my head. "We might want to shut the door; I don't want to let the heat out." I said and he nodded moving us forward and shutting the door behind us before he slipped off his shoes and we moved into the living room. Our conversation flowed naturally like it usually did, but as I looked closer at Edward the spark in his eyes was dulled, like something was taking over his thoughts, something that was blocking out everything else, and that something wasn't exactly a happy thought. _

"_Edward are you all right? It looks like you're thinking about something really really hard." I said and when he didn't answer for a moment my brow furrowed. "Edward?" I said loudly this time and his head popped up looking at me. _

"_What, oh sorry" he said and I nodded "what were you saying?" _

"_Is there something on your mind? Something important, that you might want to talk to me about?" I asked him and he took a deep breath. _

_He didn't say anything for a couple minutes before he looked up at me in all seriousness, his eyes sad and full of forgiveness at the same time. "I think we should break up." He said and my eyes widened. _

"_What?" I asked tears filling my eyes as I blinked them back quickly. "What are you talking about? I thought everything between us was going fine?"_

"_I just, you're so young Bella, you should be dating boys your age. Ones that you can see when you want to, not me, a guy who you have to schedule time to be with. I'm so much older than you Bella, you need to be with someone your own age, and I need to focus on my career right now." He said and now the tears were really falling down my face without my consent. _

"_I __don't__ want to date boys my own age Edward, I want to date you. Can't you see that I love you Edward? I thought you loved me too, but apparently I was wrong." I said and he looked at me. _

"_Bella, now's the time that I need to use to focus on my career, so I can move farther, quicker." He said as another tear rolled down my cheek as I wiped it away with the back of my hand. So this was about his career, his career was so much more important than us loving each other, than wanting to be together no matter what the consequences were. _

"_I thought we talked about this, I thought that you wanted to be with me no matter what? What happened to no matter the consequences you would be there? I can't loose someone else Edward, I can't loose you." I spoke, now practically sobbing. _

"_Things change Bella, I'm sorry, but you'll come to realize that in time. I should go" he said walking to the front door as I followed him, "I hope that one day you'll forgive me for this." _

_End flashback_

I had thought about that day a lot in the past six years, it had plagued my thoughts, what had I done wrong? Was there something that I could have done better to make him stay? Was it the sex? Kissing? Another girl? I didn't know the answers to those questions were back then, but now I did, and they all started with the letter E. As much as Emmett wanted us to forgive him I don't think I ever could. He pretty much ruined the rest of my childhood, and though the pregnancy was mine and Edward's fault, Emmett had taken Edward away from me, from everything that we could have been together. I hated that one person had been the deciding factor of our relationship, when that person wasn't even one of the two in it.

Even though Edward and I were together now, and that's what counted, I still couldn't help but think about the past, and think about how the past was affiliated with the present and future, and what happened in the past shaped what would happen in the future. I wanted to know that everything was going to work out, that in four years from now we would still be a family that we would be happy and married, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything that had happened in the past. I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face in the moments since Edward had boarded his plane and left us, until we followed to Pittsburgh. I wanted to know that I had nothing to worry about with my son and me, that we could trust that Edward loved his and wouldn't leave us, but I wasn't sure if I could do that.

Forty minutes later I walked into the Café where Rose and Alice were sitting at one of the tables munching on cookies. I remembered that Rose and Ryan had an appointment this morning, a very important appointment, one regarding the sex of their twins. I hated knowing that Rose wouldn't tell Alice without me being there, and the fact that I had spent so much more time at the airport than I expected wasn't exactly going to make Alice happy. "There you are, what the hell took you so long? Rose wouldn't tell me without you being here." Alice said as I walked in, dragging me across the café in her heels and all.

"Sorry, I had a harder time leaving that intended." I said and neither of them said anything as a singular tear fell down my face. "Sorry about that, I want to hear what you have to say Rose, I'm just, well, it's just harder than expected."

She nodded not having much to say, having nothing to say at all, not really knowing the situation I was in. "Well, what are they?" Alice asked impatiently, throwing her hands into the air.

"I want you to know, that even before we found out the genders we had names picked out, and there is not even a little chance at persuasion, we've agreed, and there is absolutely no room for change." she said looking directly at Alice who always had to give her input.

"Alright, no input what-so-ever, now what are they?" she asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Two little girls! Avery Madison Taylor and Naomi Rae Taylor, they are going to be absolutely perfect, I just know it." She said and we awed at the names. Their two little girls were defiantly going to be beautiful, and with the genes they had they were going to be absolutely gorgeous growing up. The more and more I thought about Rosalie's pregnancy, the more and more I realized how much I wanted another baby. How much I loved taking care of Logan when he was a baby, how I could cradle him, and rock him, sing him lullabies, I wanted to be able to do that again, but right now, well there was just something that was telling me it couldn't happen, that it wouldn't, or maybe it was myself, saying that I would never happen because I was afraid that once again things weren't going to work out.

Rose, Alice, and I talked for a little while longer before I had to attended to the business aspect of my café, at the moment all I wanted to do was to get something else to focus on. I wanted something that was going to take my mind off of Edward going back to Pittsburgh, or Edward at all; he was all I could think about. At three o'clock I left my little office at the back of the café to pick Logan up from school, take him home, and then get him ready for the odd Monday night game he had this week. I hated the days like this, when he had to come home from school, hurry to do his homework, eat dinner, and then go before we made our way to the arena for the game.

Tonight it would be Rose, Ryan, Esme, Carlisle, and I seeing as Edward had just gone back to Pittsburgh, and Alice was meeting with her realtor, as they sat down and decided what she wanted in the shop in New York. Logan of course, was excited that his nanna and pop were going to be at the game tonight, and he couldn't wait to show off, though I hoped that he didn't show off to much of course. He was just like his father in that aspect, wanting to impress everyone despite how well they knew he could do things, and I had to say I loved that about both of them.

Logan had to be at the arena at five o'clock for the 5:30 start, and tonight they were playing one of the best teams in the league, which was defiantly a real chance for Logan to show off. As per request of Edward I was video taping the game so he could watch it when we got to Pittsburgh, he said that he wanted a chance to either be at, or watch every one of Logan's games, an agreement they apparently made so Logan could get better at hockey. I knew that Logan's dreams centered around becoming a professional hockey player one day, and with Edward being his father, I knew that his chances were better than most, he had a name to live up to, and I just hoped that it wouldn't break him as he tried to live up to that name.

Making sure to dress warm for the game I threw on a pair of holey gray skinny jeans and a fleece Banana Republic hoodie, deciding against a pair of boots, I pulled on my gray and black high top Nike high tops. Deciding against my contacts that had been giving me a headache the entire day I took them out and put my glasses on, hoping that they would make my headache go away, but I knew the noise of the arena wouldn't help either. "Logan, it's time to go" I called picking up his bag and my keys before heading out the door with my son in toe.

"I can't wait of the game, I'm so excited" he said practically bouncing in his seat as we pulled into the arena parking lot. Walking inside I could see Rose and Ryan holding hands and one of Rosalie's hands rested on top of her growing bump, Esme and Carlisle were standing across from them talking, but still in view, as Logan ran ahead to quickly say hi to them before he was shuffled off into the changing room. I made my way over as Esme kissed him on top of the head before he disappeared into the locker room and I smiled subtly at them.

"You okay darling, you look a little green." Esme said and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning feeling a little sick to my stomach. I thought it was just nerves seeing as Edward left for Pittsburgh this morning, but now I'm not so sure. I think I might be coming down with a cold." I said as Esme put the back of her hand to my forehead.

"You don't seem warm," she said as I shrugged yawning at the floor. "Tired too? You might have caught something, but I don't know what." She said as I shrugged once again. We quickly moved down to the arena so we could get well enough seats before all the other parents and family members took them up. Not long after the game started, and I took out the video camera for Edward, watching as well as I could as I tried not to fall asleep at my sudden tiredness.

We had just started the third period when it happened, Logan was racing down the ice as fast as he could towards the goal when some boy from the other kid came out of no where and slammed him into the boards. Now this kid wasn't some average skinny little five year old, he was chubby and taller than most, having more speed than you would've assumed, and that kid, well he hit him far harder than he should've. Logan fell to the ground with a loud groan and from only a few seats away I could hear the kid's mother yell "Good job, James, that'll do him in". I practically dropped the camera as I moved over to her, her son deliberately hurt my son, another player, who they weren't supposed to even be checking like that, or at all, and she was cheering?

As I moved over to her I could see that Logan wasn't getting up, and his team mates were gathered around him as Jake and the assistant coach moved out onto the ice, before the paramedic that was at all the games came out as well. "Excuse me miss, but why do you find it necessary to cheer when someone, a little kid was hurt like that?" I asked as politely as I could as the woman, clearly older than I, looked at me.

"Oh, honey it's the game, it's in the nature to do as they see fit, including checking" she said with a duh tone and I looked at her pointedly. "I'm sure he's fine, the coaches are looking over him, anyway."

"Oh, yes honey I know, it's clearly in the nature to check in PROFESSIONAL hockey, not in a little league when the children are four and five years old. And honey that little boy is my son, and clearly he isn't fine, when he can't get up, and the coaches are looking over him, that doesn't mean he's fine, it means he's hurt. For being a mother you clearly don't express any concern regarding anyone but your son, and even though he's likely hurt my son, I would hope the same wouldn't happen to him." I said and she looked at me her eyes narrowing.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but my son did nothing wrong"

"Oh, so hurting someone is doing nothing wrong? You clearly have your priorities wrong lady because if you would have been paying attention you would have noticed that my son never had the puck, he was racing down the ice to get to his friend who was near the goal trying to get the puck. If he would have had the puck maybe a check would have been necessary, but never anything that hard. I hope you've taught your son that hurting someone is never the answer, because if you think that's the answer you've clearly been raising your son with some pretty naïve views on life."

"Are you questioning how I raise my son?" she asked in disbelief and I smirked at her.

"Why yes, I am. Because you think hurting someone is the answer, and I can see just the type of person you are by the clothes you wear to a child's hockey game." I said looking her up and down. Perfectly put together outfit, perfect hair with nothing out of place, an enormous diamond ring on her finger, and pearl earrings and necklace. "You're the type of mother who married into a rich family, likely coming from a rich family. You're diamond ring tells me that you're all about flaunting what you have and who you're married to. You wear a designer paints suit, and you're blouse I clearly know is from Dolce and Gabbana because my friend has the same one at her apartment. You wear a pair of black pointed toe Christian Louboutin heels, and the expensive wool pea coat resting on the back of you chair has a diamond broach on it. You have on a pair of real pearl earrings on and a matching necklace, your nails are French tip and perfect, no chips at all, meaning they aren't real. So yes I know exactly what type of mother you are, you're the type of mother who only enrolled her child into the program so he could continue it his entire life with hopes of him one day becoming a professional hockey player, so the name of your family would be a house hold name because your son. You're the type of mother who doesn't want what's best for him, you want what's going to up your family on the social hierarchy." I said smirking at her and she huffed, "To add, the woman sitting beside you isn't another mother to a boy on the team, she's your sons nanny, the one who takes him everywhere, makes sure his homework is done, makes sure that he's well fed and clean, and makes sure that he's in bed in time because you have more important things to do. And most importantly she was the one who brought him here today and made sure that he was on time."

"Look you think you may be able to tell exactly what type I am, but I can tell exactly who you are. You're a teenage mother, likely a high school drop out who doesn't know who her son's father is. You're being supported by your parents, and probably don't have a job because they pay for everything, your food, your clothes, your son and everything he needs. You're a nobody, who only has her son, and nothing else to live for." She said and raised my eyebrow laughing.

"Oh honey you are completely wrong about me. Yes I had my son when I was seventeen years old, and no I'm not married to his father, but we're together. I finished high school and went to college, and Ivy League college, I worked part time, and as for my parents they're dead. Passed when I was fifteen actually, and I lived with my best friends parents until after I graduated school. I don't live in their house any longer, but I do live in a house they purchased for me, as a graduation present. I run a VERY successful business, the Eclipse Café, right here in downtown Hoboken. I support me, my, son and my business with absolutely no help from anyone, and if I ever do need help I pay them back, every single penny, plus interest. As for his father, we have no problem supporting him." I said looking at her and she laughed.

"Okay, so maybe you're successful, but as for the father? What some big dreamer who is that same age as you, still trying to make his dream come true? If it hasn't happened now it never will." Said rolling her eyes and rather than laughing in her face I smirked at her.

"You ever heard of Edward Masen?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Honey I don't live under a rock it's a house hold name." she said as Rose handed me the picture of Edward, Logan, and I together on New Years.

"Of course, sorry, it's probably a bolder. But if you would have been paying attention to the news lately you would have figured out that Edward Masen hasn't played in a game in two weeks. You would also know that he's been spotted in various parts of New Jersey with an unknown woman and a little boy, and lastly you would know that just yesterday its was aired that he is transferring teams, to the New Jersey Devils. Not because the Penguins don't want him anymore, not because he asked for it, but because he was offered the trade. Lou Lamoriello asked if he would like to come to the Devils after a long talk with Dan Bylsma, because they thought maybe, just maybe Edward would like to be closer to his son, MY SON." I said flashing the picture to her as I said the last part, her jaw dropping. "Yes honey, you were completely wrong about me, and maybe you would like to apologize about what you said about my son, because I'm sure if I mentioned this to Edward, something would be done about your son, what's you're name again? Denali, something? Oh, right" I laughed evilly. "You're Kate Denali, you're husband Eleazar works with my son's grandfather, Carlisle Cullen." I said and she stuck her nose in the air with a nasty look on her face.

"I'm sorry for, for thinking that it was so right to crush your son to a bloody pulp." And with that she flipped her hair into the other direction, grabbing her coat off the back of the chair and storming out the doors with the nanny and a cute little girl with strawberry blonde following behind her.

I turned around smirking at Rose, Ryan, Esme, and Carlisle before bursting out laughing. As I laughed I looking down at the bench where Jake was standing jaw slack before motioning for me to follow him. Esme, Carlisle, and I followed Jake into the locker room where I could hear Logan crying and Jake's wife Olivia tried to comfort him. The EMT was standing next to her as I looked at Logan, most of his gear off, and from what I could see bone sticking out of his arm. "It was a clean break to the right Radius, he's going to have to be transported to the hospital so the bone can be set and placed in a cast." He said as I looked at Logan.

"Everything is going to be alright baby, I'm going to call your dad and when we get to the hospital Pop is going to set your arm." I said looking at Carlisle as I mouthed 'Can you do it?' at him and he nodded.

"Bella, why don't you take your car, and I'll go in the ambulance with him, call Edward and let him know what happening." He said and I nodded quickly, "Honey everything is going to be fine. Go tell Rose and Ryan what's going on, and we'll meet you there okay?" he said kissing the top of my head as I nodded once again.

I quickly moved back out to the arena to tell Rose and Ryan what was going on taking a deep breath as I moved. "What's happening, is he okay?" Rose asked me quickly and I nodded.

"Well, he will be at least. The kid hit him hard enough for there to be a clean break to the right radius, and I know it'll be easier for Carlisle to set if the break is clean. They're transporting him to the hospital, and they'll do it there. But meet us at the hospital after the game; I want to know what the out come is going to be." I said smiling at her as I turned, almost running into the little girl with strawberry blonde hair and the little boys nanny.

"I'm sorry about your son ma'am" the woman said in a thick foreign accent. "Our little Tanya actually wanted to tell you something" she said and the little girl looked up at me nervously.

"I sorry for my mommy, all she wants is for us to be perfect. I neber wanted that little boy to get hurt, I hope he's okay. James didn't do it on purpose, he just wants to make mommy happy." She said looking down at the floor the entire time, and bent down to her level and smiled.

"In a couple weeks he'll be perfectly fine sweetheart, and you tell your brother not to feel bad, everything is going to be okay." I said smiling at her and the nanny before smiling back at Rose and walking up the steps before stepping into my Rover, oh this night wasn't over yet, I could tell.

**(You're lucky, I was going to stop and do a part 2, but I know I always make you wait so long for an update, so it's goin to be all in one.) **

As I climbed into my car I rested my head back against the seat and took a deep breath, there was that nauseous feeling again. It came and went, and it was very annoying, especially on a trying day like day. As I put the key into the cars ignition I pulled my Bluetooth out of my bag and hit Edward's number as the ringing sounded in my ear, letting me know that it worked so I could drive and talk at the same time. "Hey Bella, is the game over already?" he asked me sounding a little surprised.

"For us, yes, but no not for everyone else." I said and I knew that he with either going to be confused or worried, probably both.

"What do you mean? Is everyone okay?" he asked and I let out a breath.

"Yes and no, I'm on my way to the hospital" I said again not really giving him all the information I should be giving him. But I could hear noise in the back round, letting me know that he wasn't alone, he was either at his apartment with some of he guys, or they were still at the arena, or maybe a bar.

"Honey, seriously you're not giving me all the details, what's going on?" he asked sounding even more worried.

"Some little boy was trying to impress his stuck up pain in the ass mother and rammed Logan into the boards. He didn't even have the puck, Logan was skating to help Alex with an assist when the kid came out of nowhere, at top freaking speed and slammed Logan into the boards." I said and I heard him groan.

"Dammitt, how bad is it? I mean it has to be bad if you're on your way to the hospital." He said and I heard all the noise behind him cease.

"A clean break to the right radius, so bad that it's showing through his skin, Carlisle is in the ambulance with him, and I'm on my way to meet them. Carlisle will set the bone when we get there, and then wrap it in a cast, I don't know how long he'll have to keep it on, but it's a good bet that he'll be out for the rest of the season."

"Do you want me to come down there? I mean, I can leave right now and be there by early morning." He asked seriously

"No, everything will be okay Edward; you don't need to come down here. I just wanted to let you know what's happening, and I'll call you when I know the prognosis." I said hoping that he would listen to me. "Promise me that you're going to stay there Edward? We'll be there in a couple days, and I have it all on video so you can see what happened. But you have to promise me that you'll stay up there and start training again, you need to get back into the swing of playing Edward."

"Alright I promise, but please call me when you know more." He asked me.

"Of course Edward, I'm just pulling into the hospital now, I'll call you when I know more, love you." I said smiling at the last part, it was so nice to say that.

"Love you too."

**Edward Masen**

If I felt this way after having to climb onto a plane to go back to my job, I wonder how Bella felt. It hurt to be separated from them now, even though I knew that I would be back in a little over a week, it still hurt to be apart from them. I had gotten so used to them and their routines; I had gotten to know the new Bella, and our wonderful hockey playing son. I don't know why it was so special that Logan played hockey, maybe because even though Bella always said that hockey had changed her life she still allowed him to play. Like she let him play because it always set aside a little part that he would share with me, a part that she wanted to keep alive so he shared something with me. Logan was a special kid; he showed talent even though he was five years old, but it ever came down to it, I would never force him to continue if he didn't want to. It would be his decision and I knew that Bella felt exactly the same way that I did.

As I thought more and more about Logan it led me to start thinking about Bella, beautiful, beautiful Bella. The love of my life, and the girl I knew I wanted to spend forever with. As I thought about that it made me think about the conversation we had the night before, when she thought that I was proposing to her. The thought had crossed my mind only a couple days before, but she was right, it wasn't the right time for us to get married. We had just gotten together, and we needed to know that this was going to work out, we needed to know that we could live together without killing each other, that we could be around each other when we were pissed off, happy, hyper, and any type of mood we could ever possibly be in. I knew that I would always be there for Logan, but if there was any chance of us working out again, well we needed to learn to deal with each other.

It was all I could think about the entire plane ride to Pittsburgh and when I got off on the other end; I honestly couldn't wait to start skating again. Right from the airport I went to the hockey arena, and I knew that everyone else would be there because it was just barely eleven o'clock, and we would soon be breaking for lunch. I grabbed my hockey bag out of the trunk of my car and walked into the locker room where Jordan Staal was standing around talking to Jasper and Sidney, off to the side Chris Kunitz was talking to Kris Letang and Ben Lovejoy. Most of the other guys were still doing work outs or were on the ice, and I could see Marc Fleury walking off the ice in all his gear. "Hey Edward nice to have you back" he said and I nodded at him as I moved into the locker room to set my things by my cubby hole.

Of course the one person I didn't want to see was sitting in there wrapping tape around his hockey stick. I groaned but set my stuff down before trying to move to Bylsma's office without being see by Emmett. "Oh, hey Edward I didn't know you were going to be coming directly here today." He said and I nodded.

"Mhm" I said moving past him to get to the office but he stopped me again.

"It's nice to have you back." he said and I turned around and look at him.

"Oh, well haven't you heard I'm not back for long?" I asked him and looked at me confused. "Yeah, Bylsma talked to Lamoriello, I finish off my membership with the team after the game against the Sens. Then I have a week to pack-up, move back to Jersey, where I start playing with Devils, because I actually, well care about my family." I said walking out of the room leaving him stunned as I knocked on the door to Bylsma's office.

"Ah, Edward come in, come in" he said and I nodded. "Now, I suppose the only person who knows that you are leaving is Sidney, am I correct?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well, I kind of wanted to get Emmett out of my hair so I just told him, but no one else was around." I said and he chuckled quietly before getting back to business. "I just got off the phone with Lamoriello, and apparently this isn't a done deal." He said seriously and I looked at him.

"What do you mean this isn't a done deal?" I asked him confused and angry.

"Apparently, Lamoriello said that he was signing you without actually talking to anyone about it yet. Apparently he wanted to get into your good graces enough, and when it was released yesterday to the public they still didn't know, and now everyone out there is making a big deal about it." He said and now I was completely livid. "The players aren't happy about getting a new defenseman so late into the season, they would have to re-work all their plays, and it would mean that their game would be off and their chances about continuing their road to the playoffs would diminish a little. Point blank Lamoriello told me that he's backing out of the deal, that he doesn't want to upset his team, and that he's sorry about all the trouble he's put you through." He said and at the moment I just felt like punching something.

"He can't do this!" I yelled hitting the arm of the chair. "Don't get me wrong I love it here in Pittsburgh, but I have Bella back in New Jersey, I have my son, and how can I take care of my family, how can we be a family when I can no longer go down there to continue my career? Lamoriello said this was a done deal, he told me, and you it was a done deal, he can't fucking back out now!" I yelled at he looked at me.

"There was never anything written out or signed Edward, it was a verbal agreement, and if we even try to take this to court it will cost us hundreds of thousands of dollars, and we will likely loose. Verbal agreements mean nothing, because you never know who is telling the truth. Nothing was signed, and right now your best bet is to let your contract run out and get signed to them when we all do trades at that time." He said and I looked at him.

"Fuck! I just signed a new contract in October! I'm here for another five years, I'm twenty-six years old, I'll be thirty-one by that time. I highly doubt they will sign me then! And what do I tell Bella? That I was a fucking idiot for not getting some kind of written agreement that I would be playing in New Jersey, that apparently Lamoriello is a fucking douche and I'm stuck here until my contract runs out? She won't exactly be happy!" I yelled and I knew to the people who were watching out side the sound proofed glass that I looked like a fucking idiot. "Call Lamoriello and tell him that he made an agreement, and he better fucking stick to it."

"Don't you think I've tried that Edward? I've done everything I could, he won't sign you. It would be a bitch getting you out of your contract, they don't want you down there, even though they're fucking stupid because you're an amazing player, and apparently you have to much emotional baggage to even think about taking seriously, but that's bullshit, because I know you, you can handle. I'm sorry Edward, but I've tried and he refuses to change his mind." He said and I looked down.

"I don't even know where to begin with what to say to Bella, she's going to be heartbroken, and I don't know what will happen from there." I said before walking out of the office and right out of the building.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Sidney yell as he followed behind me.

"Lamoriello pulled out, I'm not going to play for the Devils, I'm staying right here in Pittsburgh." I said and he looked at me.

"A shit, you need a drink." He said and I looked at him.

"I might need more than one."

So hours later, I found myself back at my apartment with a bunch of the guys, just sitting around, laughing, drinking, and having a good time when my phone rang. I knew that it would either be Bella or my parents, likely Bella, and I didn't even know what to tell her about what was going to be happening now, now that I was going to be playing for the New Jersey Devils. "Hey Bella, is the game over already?" I asked her trying to sound surprised rather than nervous about my news.

"For us, yes, but no not for everyone else." She said confusing me but also making me worry. Not just about her but with Rose and the babies, Alice, and especially Logan who I knew was playing a game against one of the best teams in his league tonight.

"What do you mean? Is everyone okay?" she breathed out and waited a moment before answering.

"Yes and no, I'm on my way to the hospital" this was really starting to get on my nervous, she was being vague, very vague and I didn't know who she was talking about when she said that. There could be a problem with Rose and the babies, or with Logan, or anyone really, and I hoped that it wasn't with any of them, but maybe something else. The guys had gotten louder in the back round, apparently someone had done something super funny in their drunkenness, something that I had missed.

"Honey" seriously honey? Where the fuck had I come up with that one? "Seriously, you're not giving me all the details, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Some little boy was trying to impress his stuck up pain in the ass mother and rammed Logan into the boards. He didn't even have the puck, Logan was skating to help Alex with an assist when the kid came out of nowhere, at top freaking speed and slammed Logan into the boards." she said and I groaned. Why the hell did it have to be Logan? And why the hell would some kid check Logan into the boards if he didn't have the puck, that was seriously effed up.

"Dammitt, how bad is it? I mean it has to be bad if you're on your way to the hospital." I said and the moment I spoke the word hospital every bit of talking, laughter, or hiccupping stopped.

"A clean break to the right radius, so bad that it's showing through his skin, Carlisle is in the ambulance with him, and I'm on my way to meet them. Carlisle will set the bone when we get there, and then wrap it in a cast, I don't know how long he'll have to keep it on, but it's a good bet that he'll be out for the rest of the season." She spoke, and I blinked twice before asking my question.

"Do you want me to come down there? I mean, I can leave right now and be there by early morning." I asked seriously, I wanted to make sure that Logan was okay, even though I knew that I would have to be back at the arena tomorrow for practice, even if I somehow made my way to Hoboken and back.

"No, everything will be okay Edward; you don't need to come down here. I just wanted to let you know what's happening, and I'll call you when I know the prognosis." she said and I knew the she was going to pull something else to get me to stay put. "Promise me that you're going to stay there Edward? We'll be there in a couple days, and I have it all on video so you can see what happened. But you have to promise me that you'll stay up there and start training again, you need to get back into the swing of playing Edward."

"Alright I promise, but please call me when you know more." I told her hoping that she would. I was happy that she got the entire thing on video, I would be able to replay the tape see what had been going on the entire time, and try to see how the hit had made him break his arm.

"Of course Edward, I'm just pulling into the hospital now, I'll call you when I know more, love you." she said and I smiled, that was defiantly nice to hear.

"Love you too." The moment I hung up the phone I felt guilty about something. I wasn't entirely sure what, maybe it was the fact that my kid was in the hospital and I was to far away to do anything about it. But I knew that there was nothing I could do about it, and I only felt the pang when I told her I loved her.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked me, him and me being the only two half sober ones in my apartment.

"Logan got checked at his hockey game, and the kid checked him into the boards hard enough for there to be a clean break to his right radius. Bella's at the hospital with him, but she doesn't know what's going to happen, they think he'll be out the rest of the season." I said and he nodded. "Everything is going to be fine though, I have nothing to worry about." I said and right then, I hoped that what I was tell him and myself, well I hoped that it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note: I would like to ask someone, if they could possibly do it, if anyone would be able to make a banner for my story? I'm not entirely sure how to do something like that, and if anyone would be willing I would be very thankful to you. If you do make one, please just let me know and I will defiantly be thanking you in my next update :] **

**I know a lot of people think that this story is going to turn out the way all my other ones do, that Bella and Edward are going to live happily ever after with minimal problems after the big problem occurs. But I'm trying something different, from now until the end of the story there are going to be a lot of cliff hangers, you aren't going to know that's coming next, and there are going to be a lot of surprises from now until the end. This isn't going to turn out the way you think it is, and I hope that you don't stop reading, but if this turns out the way I think it is, there is most defiantly going to be a sequel in the midst. **

**Bella Swan**

Pregnant, I was pregnant, how in the world was I pregnant? Wait, don't answer that question I know how it happened, I just, I want to know when. Wait, I know the answer to that question too, and I'm not even going to ask who it was with because you guessed it, I know the answer to that as well. I had met him back in August, at Logan's birthday party. He had been visiting Jake and Olivia from Jake's home town at the time, and since Logan's party was at the arena he had come with Jake who obviously owned the place. I had been skating around the rink supervising the other kids when I turned around quickly and ran into him.

He introduced himself to me, and talked during the party, but never exchanged numbers. A few days later, well I don't know if it was by chance, or on purpose, but he came into the café and we just started talking. After that, we went out on a couple days, and he was the first guy that I dated since Edward, he was the first guy I could call my boyfriend, and after a fight at the end of November he went back to Washington and I stayed here. We had slept together only once, and it wasn't something that we planned to happen, it was spur of the moment after a romantic evening, and we both knew it shouldn't have happened, but we didn't speak of it, and then things ended.

I wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek and looked out the window, I hated to be in this position again, apparently I never learned from my mistakes, and surprise pregnancies were just something I was going to have to get used to. This pregnancy was just another reason how I wasn't a good mother, not only was I shuffling him from one relationship to the other, but now I was going to have another child, this wasn't just a relationship, this baby was here for good, there was no changing what was happening, this was something I had to figure out. I couldn't keep getting into relationships that weren't going to last, the two relationships I had, had only lasted a couple of months before we broke up and I later found out I was pregnant. I needed to figure out my life, and I needed to figure it out soon.

I had asked Alice to take Logan to tonight while I could figure out what was going on with my life, I needed to know what was happening, and as I stared out the window at the café, sitting in the dark, this was going to be a mess, a big mess and I wasn't sure that I knew how to handle it. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew by heart. I hadn't talked to Paul since we broke up at the end of November and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, Seattle was three hours behind Hoboken and I knew that right now he would be at work, and I just hoped that he wouldn't be to angry to talk to me.

I dialed the number as my hands shook, and when it started ringing I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When the first ring passed I closed my eyes, the second ring I breathed in, the third I hoped that maybe just leaving a message would be easier, but when he answered on the forth, I was SOL. "Bella is that you?" he asked hurriedly as he answered.

"Yeah, it is" I answered quietly.

"How are you? I mean how is everything down there? I was thinking about calling you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to, that night was pretty, well hec-"

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out not able to contain it anymore.

"What? Is it mine, are you sure?"

"I'm 100% positive, and yes it's yours Paul. I'm three months along" I said looking down at the floor with tears falling down my face. "You have been the only person I've had sex with until a month ago, it's your baby Paul." I said again.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked me and I knew that he was asking if I wanted to keep the baby or not. "I talked to Jake a couple days ago, and he mentioned that you were back with Logan's father, he also said that Logan got hurt in a game, is everything okay?"

"I want to keep the baby Paul; I can't get rid of it. I didn't with Logan, and I won't with this one. I just, I want you to be in this baby's life, I don't want to do it alone again. I don't know what is going to happen between Edward and me, but I know that I want you here helping me with your son or daughter." I said before answering his next questions "And for Logan, well he's going to be fine. Some kid was trying to impress his snooty stuck up mother and checked Logan when he didn't even have the puck, somehow this kid hit him hard enough and he was able to get a clean break to his right radius. Carlisle was at the rink, so he went into the ambulance with Logan, and when we got to the hospital Carlisle set the bone. He's in a cast for eight weeks and then depending on how the heeling process he is he might need physical therapy to re-strengthen his arm."

Even though I could talk to Edward about all of this it was defiantly nice to talk to someone else about everything that was going on. Paul and I were together for a little more than three months, but those were honestly some of the happiest times of my life, and to talk to him again, even though we had to deal with another SURPRISE, I'm pregnant, I was happy to talk to him.

"Bella, I know that Jake hasn't told you what I'm about to tell you, because I asked him not to, I wanted to tell you on my own, I wanted to be the one to tell you. My firm in Seattle is opening a branch in Newark, and my boss asked me to go and head up the department. It would be a permanent move, and I would be able to get a house at least somewhere near you so I could help out with the baby as much as I possibly could. I'm not leaving you in this alone Bella, we're in this together." He said right as Alice and Logan walked through the door to the café.

"Can I call you later Paul, Logan and Alice just walked in" I said quietly hoping that they didn't hear.

"Of course baby, call me when you get a chance." He said before hanging up the phone as I watched Logan run behind the counter to get a cookie.

The moment I looked at Alice I knew that she had heard me say Paul's name at the end, and I knew that she knew something was up. I would never call an ex-boyfriend out of the blue unless there was something wrong. She quickly made sure that Logan was out of ear shot before she came to sit next to me. "Paul, Bella? What the hell is going on, you two haven't talked in months and now all of a sudden you're talking to him on the phone and crying? What's happening to you, I mean first everything seems to be going fine with you and Paul and then you break up, then Edward comes into the picture and magically you're with him, and now you're on the phone with Paul again, meanwhile you're still in a relationship with Edward? What's going on with you these days, we don't talk at all, and I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Dammitt Alice, I'm pregnant and the baby is Paul's. I had to call Paul to tell him that he's going to be a father; I'm not having another Edward moment where he doesn't come into the picture for another six years. And as for Edward, well that relationship is going to the dogs, we haven't told Logan yet, but Edward's deal with the Devils fell threw. Lamoriello never talked to anyone about having Edward transfer and the team doesn't want to rework everything so close to the playoff's, so he's stuck in Pittsburgh until his contract runs out, and he'll be in his thirties when it does. I can't move my entire life to suit Edward's career, I have my own career to think about, and our son's schooling." I said remembering that conversation.

_Flashback_

_Ring, Ring, Ring, "Hey, Edward how are you?" I asked as I answered the phone with a smile on my face. _

"_Uh, um, Okay? How's Logan doing?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. _

"_A mix of different emotions, he hates that he won't be able to play the rest of his season, he loves all the attention he's getting from having a cool cast on, and he hates how itchy his arm gets, and the fact that I won't let him stick a pencil down there to scratch it. But he's doing really well, he's excited that he won't have to miss hockey to come and see you, and the fact that you will be moving up here with us soon." I smiled on the other side of the phone. _

"_I actually have to talk to you about that. You see when I got back to Pittsburgh I found out that Lamoriello contacted Bylsma and told him that the Devils were no longer going to be able to take me on. We never signed anything or got a written agreement, so the word of mouth means nothing, he could completely deny it, and if we took him to court we would never win. I can't move to Jersey Bella, I have to stay here and play out the rest of my contract." He said and my jaw literally dropped. _

"_So what does that mean for us? You've apparently already made the decision to stay there without even talking to me about it, what happens now?" I was severely angry, he had gone ahead and made a huge decision with out me. A decision that we should have sat down and talked about, where we could have made a decision together, on what is best for our son, not just him and his thoughts without even thinking about us. "We should have done this together Edward, did you even think about Logan and me?" _

"_Of course I thought about the two of you Bella!" he said pausing a minute before he went on. "We only had to wait out until the end of my contract, I only have a few years left, and until then I have room enough in my apartment for you and Logan. The two of you can move down here until my contract is up, and then we can move back to Jersey like we were supposed to, it's a win for everyone." He said while I was literally dumbfounded, had he seriously thought that it was a win for everyone? _

"_No Edward, that's not a win for everyone, it's a win for you. You get to stay all cozy in the apartment you've lived in for years, you get to stay with the team you love and all your friends while Logan and I have to leave everything we know behind. You get to keep your life, your career, and everything only to gain a girlfriend who sits around and does nothing all day, and a son who has to leave all his friends behind to start over somewhere else, then in another couple years he would have to start over again when we move back. And as a matter of fact your contract doesn't run out in another couple years, they just signed you for another five years before this seasons started, you would be in your thirties, and Logan would be going in to seventh grade, no Edward we're not moving there." I said and he didn't say anything. _

"_You could get a job here Bella, and Logan would be fine with it." _

"_No Edward he wouldn't, he would be leaving behind his best friend that he's known since he's a baby, I would leave behind my business, and all my friends, and we would have to adjust to your lifestyle. This isn't happening Edward, I can't believe you made a decision like this without consulting me."_

"_Dammitt Bella, I'm not quitting my job so I can move down there and play house__." He yelled at the top of my lungs and I stopped everything and just stood there for a moment as tears welled in my eyes. _

"_Then I'll talk to my lawyer and have a custody agreement drawn up, we'll talk about this more when we get to Pittsburgh." I said as tears poured down my cheeks, hanging up the phone as I heard, _

"_No, Bella, please don't hang up" but hanging up was the only thing I could do before I burst out in tears, I had really hoped this was going to work, but I don't think it was going too._

_End flashback_

It was easy to say that the conversation hadn't gone the best, and I had only talk to Edward once since the fight, and it was on his part to make sure that we were still coming to Pittsburgh to see him. I wasn't going to back out of that, because if things went the way I think they were going to when I told Edward that I was pregnant with Paul's kid it would be a while before they got to see each other again. Like I had told Edward I had already talked to my lawyer about drawing up a suitable custody agreement, and to change Logan's last name to Masen. Edward deserved that much of his son, and I knew that Logan wanted it as well, and if they couldn't be together all the time, maybe it was best for him to have his father's last name.

After this weekend, if Edward and I still happened to be on speaking terms I hoped that this agreement would work out, and as I told Alice about it I hoped she would agree. "Logan would live with me all year round, and would stay with Edward every summer until Logan decides he doesn't want to. If Edward wants he can come stay at the house with us at Christmas time so he could be with us then, and every spring break Logan would go to stay with him at that time as well." I said to her and she looked at me. "I think it's reasonable, he would get to see him often enough, and he doesn't have to limit himself to those times, he would be able to see him whenever he's in Jersey for a game, and he can make changes, I just, this isn't going to work out Alice." I said looked at her and she nodded.

"Bella, if Edward got that mad on the phone after you telling him that you aren't going to move there, what's going to happen when you hand the custody agreement to him, or when you tell him that you're pregnant with another man's baby. Granted the two of you weren't together at the time, but he isn't going to take it well, I just don't want him to turn around, and do something that he's going to regret." She said and I looked at her confused. "Bella, he has all the money in the world, he can get a good lawyer, and if you piss him off enough he can turn this into a full blown custody battle, he can try and take Logan away from you. I was right about Emmett keeping the letter from Edward before, I don't want to be right about this, just tell him gently." She said and I nodded.

I hadn't thought about what would happen if Edward did get pissed when I handed him the agreement, and I knew at least a little that he wasn't going to take me having a baby with Paul well. I hoped that Edward wasn't malicious enough to try and take custody of his son, and if he ever did he could defiantly afford a better lawyer than I could. Even though mothers usually won the majority of custody cases I knew if he talked to enough people, and said enough things correctly in the way he did when he wanted something he would win custody. He could try and say that I kept our son from him for the first five years of his life, that just recently he found us, and I didn't want him in the picture but reluctantly agreed, even though that wasn't what happened at all; but who would believe me when the big shot hockey player is talking. And if he ever brought Paul into this he could turn it to seem like it was an even worse situation, saying that I slept with whoever came my way, and I was a bad influence on my son by bringing all those people around. I didn't want that to happen and I hoped that I wouldn't be I didn't know what kind of person Edward was no and I hoped that he doesn't the type of person my imagination made him out to be.

Logan and I arrived in Pittsburgh the next day around noon, stopping at the arena where Edward told us to meet him. Logan was excited to see the stadium, and I was nervous to talk to Edward about everything, and to give him the agreement, to see his reaction. We were shuffled inside by one of the teams owner and showed us to where Edward happened to be, which was in the middle of the locker room where all the weight lifting equipment was, with the entire team. "DAD!" Logan yelled the moment he saw Edward, taking off at top speed at him.

"Hey buddy how's the arm?" he asked picking Logan up with a gigantic smile on his face as I hung back, leaning against the door frame.

"It's totally wicked! All the kids at school are jealous because I don't have to play in gym and they do! Mom even said that they can sign my cast, and most of my friends have, but it sucks that I can't finish the season with Alex. Did mom tell you that the kid who broke my arm came to the house a couple days ago with his little sister and babysitter and apologized to me, he was wicked nice, and he said he didn't mean to do it, did mom tell you that?" he asked Edward and he shook his head.

"No, she didn't mentioned that." he said looking at me and I looked down at the floor.

"Logan!" I called as he turned to look at me. "Why don't we go settle into the hotel and let your dad finish practice? We can meet him for dinner." I said and Edward looked at me.

"Hotel, I thought you were staying at my apartment." Edward said

"I think it's best if the two of us stay at the hotel I booked for the weekend Edward."

"Bella, come on, you know I didn't mean what I said." He said now coming over to stand in front of me after putting Logan down who was now talking to Sidney.

"No Edward, I don't know that, and don't do this here."

"Do what Bella? We obviously have something we need to talk about, why not do it here, you afraid?" he taunted me and I glared at him, this defiantly wasn't the Edward I knew, and this defiantly wasn't the Edward that I wanted to see, changed or not, this was a completely different person. "Come on, lets talk about it here, Logan can stay in here while we talk."

"No Edward, we're going to do this some place else, at a different time when it's just the two of us. Logan come on let's go." I called out, now angry at Edward.

"No, we're talking about it now. Have you given any thought to what I said, to moving down here?" he asked as Logan came to stand next to me, and looked up as his father said that.

"We're moving away from Nana and Pop and Alex and Auntie Rosie and Auntie Alice and Ryan?" Logan asked me and I looked at Edward pointedly before kneeling to Logan's level sweeping the hair out of his eyes.

"No buddy we're not, we're staying it Hoboken where you can play hockey with your friends, and where we can see Nana and Pop and everyone else as much as you want to. You're dad isn't though, he has to stay here for a little while longer." I said and he looked at Edward.

"Why not, I thought he was going to play for the Devils and come to live with us."

"Something happened and now he can't, but I promise you're going to see your dad as much as you possibly can bud."

"Oh"

The entire time I spoke to Logan I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, like they were analyzing every word I spoke, like I was some kind of horrible person. I stood up and looked Edward directly in the eyes, "I told you not to do this here, can't you listen to a word anyone says?" I asked harshly and his eyes raised,

"Oh, and you can? Jesus Bella, you're so fucking hypocritical? Talking about how you want us to be a happy family, and then refusing to move here when something falls through, everything can't be your way." He yelled at me as I turned to remove our son from the building before things escalated, but apparently I was too late.

"I'm not giving up everything I worked for to move here Edward; I can't just up and leave, not now." I said dancing around what I hoped to tell him later this evening.

"Why, because Rose needs you, other people need you? She isn't a fragile flower Bella, she's pregnant, and Ryan can take care of her, after all he is the father of the babies, and her fiancé." He said and I turned around looking at him my eyes glaring.

"No Edward, because I'm pregnant" I said and he stopped his eyes wide, "before you worry about it, it's not your baby. I was in a relationship before you came to Hoboken, it broke off only a few weeks before you got there, and now I'm pregnant. I had already told you I wasn't leaving because Logan loves it there, and I have business to take care of, I wasn't putting my life on hold for you. Now I have a reason to stay there, I told you Edward we're not leaving, and clearly Logan doesn't want to either." I yelled back at him as Logan shuffled over to me, now hiding behind me, clearly afraid of the person Edward was becoming.

"So the little slut strikes again, tying another man down with another child she can't take care of. It'd probably be best if you got an abortion, I mean apparently you just sleep with anyone and forget what protection is called. Two children, two different parents, congratulations Bella, you've achieved slut status." He spoke back venomously and before I knew what was happening I flew forward and slapped him across the face before speaking to him in a low tone.

"So I'm a little slut because I slept with people I loved? Fuck you Edward, and you're entire life, there is clearly something wrong with you because you aren't the person I fell in love with. It's a good thing I'm not moving here because I could never be with someone like you." I spoke taking Logan's hand and turning to walk out the door, "I hope you have a good evening gentleman" I said tipping and invisible hat to the rest of the team before he spoke again.

"You won't be so smug when I get done with you Swan; you better take a good long look at what you have because it won't be there for much longer." He spoke slowly and clearly. I stopped quickly before swallowing and reaching down to pick Logan up cradling him in my arms before walking out the door, the entire locker room silent behind me.

"Mommy, what's did he mean?" Logan asked me as I buckled his booster seat, his small hand reaching up to wipe my tears away.

"It means that he wants to take you away from me, that he would go through a bunch of people to make them say that you got to live with him, instead of me." I said trying to put it in terms a five year old would understand.

"But I don't want to go live with him, I want to stay with you, he's mean and he wants to take me away from Nana and Pop and everyone else, I don't want to go." He said starting to cry and I shook my head.

"You don't have to buddy, you're staying right with me, I'll make sure of it." And I would, I would do anything that took to make sure that my son never left me to live with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note: I would like to ask someone, if they could possibly do it, if anyone would be able to make a banner for my story? I'm not entirely sure how to do something like that, and if anyone would be willing I would be very thankful to you. If you do make one, please just let me know and I will defiantly be thanking you in my next update :] **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School started up around a month ago and I've been trying my hardest to update, but I've been so busy. It's my senior year, and I'm taking a college class as well as working almost twenty hours a week trying to earn money for next year. My life is crazy, and the updates may go on for weeks like this, but they will come eventually, I'm not giving up on this story, no way in hell. Again I'm sorry, please don't kill me!**

**Bella Swan **

**March 14, 2013**

For two months all I could think about was Edward's threat, was he really going to try and take Logan away from me? Or was it all just empty words? In the two months since it had happened no-one had heard anything from Edward; it was the calm before the storm, and I could just feel that something was going to happen. I was stressed out, and it wasn't good for me or the baby, and I didn't want anything to happen to this baby. Since I had found out I had told very few people that I was pregnant, of course Alice knew because of that one night, Paul because he was the baby's father, Logan because of the screaming match between Edward and I, and of course Edward, because rather than talking about it like mature adults he had to start fighting with me, and found out that way. Not to mention the entire Pittsburgh Penguins Hockey team had heard my confession.

I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to fess up and tell everyone else that I was pregnant. The only thing that they knew was that Edward and I had gotten into a huge fight because I refused to move to Pittsburgh, I had also told them that because of that Edward had threatened to take Logan away from me. I didn't add that he wanted Logan because I was pregnant with Paul's baby, that he thought I was an unsuitable mother, and that if he really did try for custody, he would do anything he could to try and get him.

Though I hadn't heard anything from Edward I had cancelled the documents to have Logan's named changed from Swan to Masen, Logan had known that I was going to do it, and about two weeks after the fight Logan had asked me if he could keep his last name because he didn't want Edward's name, that in simpler terms, he didn't want to be associated with someone who would threaten to take him away from his friends and family, and I had complied. I had also mailed the custody agreement my lawyer had drawn up to him, I hadn't heard anything back and I wasn't trying to fuse another argument, but even though Edward and I weren't together I wanted him to be a part of Logan's life, even if Logan didn't want anything to do with his father at the moment.

Today was one of those days that Angela had to force me to take off, she told me that even though I owned the café she wasn't going to let me work two months straight without a day off, that I should spend some time with Logan after he got home from school, and she even added that I should get reacquainted with Paul because he had been hanging around a lot lately. After Paul had moved to Newark we had agreed that since I had just gotten out of a relationship, and he was getting settled here we weren't going to jump right into a relationship, we were going to see how things went. Paul was defiantly involved with the baby though, since our appointments were in Newark he was able to get to them pretty quickly from the new office, he was at every sonogram appointment, and our next one was in a couple days and we would actually be able to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

At the moment Rosalie and Ryan were in the process of moving to a new house, a bigger one with six rooms, one for each of the babies once they were old enough, one for Alex, and then Rose and Ryan, and possibly more kids. Rosalie had been an only child, and her entire life all she had wanted was brothers and sisters to fight with, though the three of us (Rose, Alice, and I) were close like sisters we didn't fight, we talked everything out. Because of that reason and that reason only she wanted a big family, where there were siblings, and I knew that it was going to happen, there were going to be more babies after the twins were born.

Everyone was so excited for Rose and Alice, and somehow I felt like by telling them that I was pregnant again I was ruining everything for them. That I was taking the spotlight off of them and making everything about me, I wanted to wait to tell them after Rose had the babies, but the thing was I would be almost eight or nine months pregnant by then and it would almost be impossible to hide. Today was one of those days where I was feeling crappier than usual, I wasn't having morning sickness any longer, but it was as if I could feel that something horrible was going to happen. I was actually glad that Angela had forced me to take the day off, I needed the rest, and I needed to figure out what was going to be done about this entire situation, and that's when the phone rang.

"Hey Angela what's up?" I asked her resting my right hand on my protruding stomach.

"Bella, some lawyer just came here looking for you, he was from Pittsburgh, Edward is stirring up trouble." She said and I just about dropped the phone, "He's on his way to your house, he'll be here any minute" she said just as tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Thanks Ang" I said not hearing the rest of what she was saying before I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe that Edward was actually being this vindictive, he actually wanted to try and take Logan away from me, away from everyone and everything he had ever known, why was he doing this, did he really hate me this much? All I wanted to do was sit down and start sobbing because of everything that was happening to me, I hated this, and this stress well one day it was going to kill me.

I'm not sure how long I had been standing there before the doorbell rang, breaking me out of my trance, but I knew what I was going to be facing, and knowing; well it just made it harder. I took a deep breath before folding my arms across my stomach and walking to the door slowly opening it, "How may I help you?" I asked politely looking at the tall man in a suit that was standing at my door.

"Hello Ms. Swan I'm Riley Biers and I'm with Pittsburgh Law Office, and I'm here in place of a one Mr. Edward Masen." He said and I looked down at the floor before looking up at him.

"I know why you're here Mr. Biers, and honestly Edward is making all of this a big deal, trying to get custody of our son. As much money as he has and the people he can bribe I hope he understands that Logan refuses to have anything to do with him momentarily because of the scene he made on that day a couple months ago. The arguments Edward plans to use, are all lies. I know he has most likely told you that he never knew about our son because I had hidden Logan from him, not wanting Logan to be in the spot light, but that isn't true. I was sixteen when I got pregnant with Logan, and I had thought about not telling Edward because I couldn't think of what I would say when I saw him, but I wrote him a letter, to explain everything, and I drove down to Pittsburgh to give it to him, but when I couldn't find him I gave it to Emmett McCarty. Emmett never gave Edward the letter, and Edward found it a few months ago, he never knew about Logan because Emmett never gave him the letter like he said he would." I said and he looked at me trying to say something as I paused before I started talking again.

"And I know that it's likely that he also told you that I was a slut that I was jumping around from guy to guy opening my legs for whoever decided they wanted me, but that isn't true. After Edward and I broke up and I found out that I was pregnant with Logan I hadn't been with any other guy until last August, I was to hung up on Edward and it was then that I finally realized that I couldn't keep waiting around for him to come back to me. Paul was the first guy I had been with since Edward; in anyway, whether it was dating or other things, he was the first guy I slept with. I didn't cheat on Edward either, I was pregnant with this baby before Edward and I got together, and as much as Edward hates that I'm keeping it and that it isn't is baby I don't regret being with Paul. Most of all Edward is pissed because a deal fell through with the New Jersey Devils, and after that happened I refused to leave my friends and family behind, to leave my business to pack up everything and bring our son into a new environment when we were fine where we were. I will sit down with you, Edward, and my lawyer to draw up a custody agreement even though I already have one drawn up, and we can do that, but my son is my life, and Edward knows little about him, he can't take him away from us." I said and he looked at me.

"Is everything you just told me true Ms. Swan?" he asked me and I nodded.

"100% Mr. Biers, I swear on my son's life that it's true."

"Then it will almost be impossible for Edward to win the case, if he sits down and swears on the bible then lies to the court he will be prosecuted because of the lies. I'm sorry Ms. Swan but this case is going to have to take place unless I can get Edward to agree on the custody you've already drawn up; may I see it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Would you like to come inside Mr. Biers, we can go over the agreement, and you can make any adjustments you see Edward would agree to."

"That would be perfect Ms. Swan."

So for the next couple hours that's what we did, I sat at my kitchen table with Riley Biers, who was partner in the law firm his father and grandfather ran, doing a job that he didn't want to, but did the best he could for the clients he had. He mentioned that Edward was probably the most exclusive person that he had as a client, but also one of the most difficult ones. He said that once Edward got onto an idea there was no stopping him until he got what he wanted, and that's what exactly was going to happen with the custody case.

Riley was nice, a couple years older than myself, and he was married with two kids, Bree and Alec who were five. I told him about how I was afraid to tell my family that I was pregnant because it was another mistake, and it seemed to be all I could do, mistakes were defiantly my forte. I had also mentioned that I felt by telling them that I was pregnant I would take the spotlight off of Rosalie and Ryan who were pregnant with twin girls, that they were in love and engaged, and my mistake would just make everyone focus on my screwed up life.

Rather than contemplating everything like a lawyer would he talked to me like he was a normal person, he talked to me like he was a friend and like it wasn't me who was thinking about everything. "Bella you said before that this boy, man, whatever, was the first man you had dated since Edward, did you love him?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Honestly I sometimes think that I loved Paul more than I loved Edward, and I didn't sleep with Paul after one date, or an hour, or whatever Edward told you. Yes sleeping together was a mistake, it was too soon in our relationship but we loved each other, and we broke up because of a stupid argument, I didn't want him to go back to Seattle, and we broke up. But when I think back on it, I don't regret it, this baby is a gift, and if Edward doesn't want me to keep it, then screw him, but I want this baby. Paul is a really good guy, and he's been there since I told him I was pregnant, and I have a feeling that he'll be there a lot longer."

"I think you have your answer Bella" he said and I smiled looking down. "And Bella, if you want to make sure that nothing happens to Logan, find somewhere that you can settle down. Buy a house, a home, and make sure that he know's what's going on, don't hide anything from him. I think that would be your best bet. I'll try and talk Edward down, try to get him to agree to joint-custody, but he's pretty set in his ways, I don't know what I'll be able to do."

All I could do was look that the floor, once Edward decided something it was usually pretty set in stone, "Riley, what if he doesn't change his mind, what if he carries out the custody battle? He has money Riley, depending on the people he knows he could win this case, I can't have Logan taken away from me, it would destroy me."

"Bella, the only thing you can do right now is prepare for the worst. I would make sure that your family knows, not just about the custody case, but about this baby too. Prepare for the worst, spend quality time with Logan, and I'll do my best to talk to him. I'll get back to you Bella, everything will be okay."

**Edward Masen**

"Edward what the hell were you thinking, no wait what the hell are you thinking? Trying to take that little boy away from everything he knows, away from his mother, Dammitt Edward you may be his father but you know nothing about the kid, think of how unhappy he'll be if you do get custody. Think of Bella, the baby, you're tearing their lives apart, what if something happens to that baby because of you, how would you feel?" Sidney yelled at me from across the locker room after practice.

"It's not my fault that I know nothing about him, SHE kept him from me. All I want is my son, she's had him for long enough."

"Do you hear yourself right now Edward? He's a little kid, your son, not some toy that your mommy is making you share. You can't just say that she's had him long enough and now it's your turn, you have to think about what's good for him in the long run. Have you ever thought that maybe Logan staying with Bella is the best thing for him, she sent you a custody agreement, just read it and make your changes from there?" He spoke again.

"No! Bella always gets to make the decisions, and this time, it's going to be my decision. Let her spend all that money for a lawyer I could care less."

"You know what Edward I have no freaking idea who the hell you've become. You and Bella weren't together when she got pregnant, and if you're going to act like a little kid then go ahead, but she's done nothing wrong. I hope you know that if you need me to talk at court, I won't, I won't talk for you, I will get up there and tell them that Bella is the best possible choice for that little boy because you see him nothing more than something you want a turn at." Sidney said before walking out of the door.

I couldn't help but want my son, he was my own flesh and blood, and I knew that the only reason I was doing this was because I was hurt. Not only because I wasn't going to be playing for a different team, but because Bella didn't love me enough to move down to Pittsburgh. I knew that Bella would have to uproot everything so we could be together, but I thought that maybe if she loved me enough that she would do it so we could be a family for the first time. I was sore, that she was pregnant, that it wasn't my baby and that she had loved someone other than me and she may still be in love with them. I wanted to be in my son's life and I thought that maybe if I tried for custody I would get that.

But now that I had done that everyone was turning against me. No one thought that Bella was the bad guy here, nobody blamed her for getting pregnant with someone else's kid, they said that because it happened before we got together it didn't matter, but shouldn't she have told me? Emmett, who was the guy who tore us apart in the first place wouldn't speak with me, he told me that what I had said to her was ten times worse because I was supposed to be the one she trusted, the one she wanted to be with, he was nothing to her so even though he hurt her my hurt was worse than his ever was. Sidney who I thought was my best friend on the team didn't want to speak with me anymore because of how much I was going to hurt Bella, and how if I stressed her out enough and she lost the baby.

I didn't know what to do now, my lawyer Riley was down in Hoboken delivering the news to Bella, he was telling her that she was going to have to fight for Logan. But he was still my son and I wanted to see him, I just knew that she was going to keep him from me, that's what that custody agreement said.

As I walked out of the locker rooms to my car I saw Riley leaning against his car which was parked directly in front of mine. I hadn't realized that I was late, almost seven o'clock, maybe Sidney had been lecturing me for longer than I thought. "You're never going to win you do realize that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is against you, that little boy knew everything he could about you, she never kept him from you, she tried to tell you that she was pregnant, and when you came around she let you into their lives. That baby, she conceived it before you two got together again, she didn't cheat on you, and she refuses to go back to him until things have calmed down. She doesn't want her son, your son, to see her jumping from guy to guy; she wants him to have something stable. That business is best for them, and in order to get something stable for the two of them and that baby, she's buying a house. She is doing everything the right way, you don't have a chance in hell to win custody of that boy. Your best chance is to read over that custody agreement, make your changes and send it back to her lawyer."

I closed my eyes and said nothing before biting my lip. "How does she look? Did you see him?" I asked quietly and he looked at me.

"She's pregnant, you can tell, though no-one knows. She's afraid of what everyone will think because of the way you took it."

"But is she well, is Logan?"

"She's five months pregnant, and more stressed than you think a person could be. I didn't see Logan I went during school hours, but from the way she spoke he knows that something is wrong, and he wants nothing to do with you." He said and I looked down "You hear that Edward? Your five year old son wants nothing to do with you, you threatened to take him away from his mom, his friends, his family, all for your own selfish reasons."

"I need to think" was all I said before I climbed into my car and drove away.

I never thought that I could push people away this much, I was turning into my parents; trying to get everything I wanted by being forceful. By pushing everyone out of the way so I could have whatever and whoever I wanted. I destroyed any chance I ever had to get back together with the girl I loved, the one I wanted to be with, I would never be able to have anything with her ever again because I had let hockey get in the way of everything. I pushed my son so much, that it was to the point where he wanted nothing to do with me, he hated me, and it was all because I was a stupid selfish bastard. My friends hated me because of the person that I had supposedly turned into, and the more I thought about it the more I realized that they were right, I wasn't the person that I was when I first started, I had changed and it was for the worse.

Rather than staying at my condo and thinking about how much my life sucked I decided that maybe it was best to go out tonight, I knew that some of the boys were going to this new club, and maybe what I needed was a night out with the boys, and maybe during that time I could find out who I really was.

Arriving at the club wasn't what I thought it would be, the club actually seemed like a decent sized bar with live music playing, rather than the usual DJ there was when we went to some big name club in the city. "Edward, dude you actually came, I thought you were too good for us!" Ben laughed giving me a bro-hug as some of the guys around the table looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, I needed to get out of the house, clear my head. I've been thinking too much today; feel like my brain might over heat." I said and he laughed as some of the guys chuckled. "So how did you find this place, it isn't exactly somewhere you usually all hang out?"

"Emmett actually found it, said that he's been coming here for years and just finally decided to tell us about it. O'Malley's, well it's defiantly one of a kind, you're not going to find another place like it." I nodded as I watched Emmett out on the dance floor with a pretty blonde girl, he seemed happy, happier than I had seen him in a while, and then I saw him kiss her, maybe I didn't know everything about him like I thought I did.

As the other guys made their way out to the dance floor I stayed at the table, watching them have a good time as I sipped at a beer, laughing at the stupid things that they did. "You don't exactly look like you're having fun over here" a girl who had a slight Irish twang said.

"Just thinking, my mind has been in circles all day" I said as I turned around, this girl, she had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, curly auburn hair, light brown eyes, and the most perfect face I had ever seen, she was, she was perfection. I cleared my throat before speaking and stuck out my hand "Edward Masen, nice to meet you." I said as genuinely as I possible could.

"Maggie O'Donnell, I know who you are Edward Masen, but what has gotten your mind spinning in circles." She said sitting down in the chair next to me, leaning her chin onto the palm of her hand looking at me inquisitively.

"I'm afraid if I tell you you'll run away screaming at how much of an asshole I am."

"I'm sure I can handle it, you know us Irish girls are tougher than we look."

"I'll take your word for it. You sure you want to know, it's sort of a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

So I sat there and explained everything to her, I told her how I had fallen in love with a girl so much younger than I was, and how I had broken her heart and let my career get in the way after a friend told me I was ruining my career. I told her than I found out I had a son, and I went to find them, how he was the most special little boy in the world, and how I was supposed to move to be near them when things fell through. How I wouldn't budge in the slightest because I was stubborn and pigheaded and thought that the world revolved around me. How I loved Bella so much, but ruined everything when I learnt that she had been with another guy even before we were together the second time, how she was pregnant, and how I had called her so many rude names, and then threatened to take her son away. But not before I actually sent a lawyer to tell her that I was going to fight her for custody, and how it seemed like everyone except me knew that what I was doing was wrong, and how I was never going to win, how I was acting like a child.

I told everything I was feeling and more to a perfect stranger, but the thing was that stranger didn't seem to mind. She didn't added her two cents in, in places she thought they were needed, she sat there and listened, actually listening, not pretending to listen. When I finished, she didn't tell me that I was an asshole, or that now I didn't even deserve to be part of my sons life, she didn't say anything. She took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes and bit her lip, rolling it back and forth a couple times before she swallowed and looked at me again.

"It sounds like you know what you've done wrong Edward, you're beating yourself up because you know what you have to do. I'm not going to tell you what to do because it's not my place, but from the way you speak you know what it is you have to do." She said and I stared at her.

"How is it that I can spill everything to you, a perfect stranger, but I can't do it to anyone else?"

"Sometimes you need a point of view from someone who isn't directly involved. You're not a bad guy Edward, yes you're confused, you want to be in your son's life, and you feel that she's trying to take him from you, but I think you're just scared that it's the worse case. Custody battles are a long and grueling process, and by the end your son could hate you even more than you say he does. Right now I think you need to talk to someone, a therapist maybe, then go there yourself and tell her that you're not going to try and take him from her, that you'll agree to an arrangement because you just want to be there for him."

"I never thought that I would be able to get answers from a stranger. I like you Maggie O'Donnell"

**Bella Swan**

**A couple days later**

Even after everything that had happened Sunday brunch still continued at Carlisle and Esme's. This week I had finally made the decision to tell everyone that I was pregnant, five months pregnant. I had asked Paul to come to brunch with Logan and I, and he agreed, not wanting to keep our baby a secret anymore. We had found out what we were having only a couple days earlier, and we had decided what to name the baby already, and I had to say that it was the second best day in my life, next to giving birth to Logan.

The problem was that I had defiantly started to get bigger; you could tell that I was pregnant now, and I hoped that they wouldn't guess when I got there, that they would be ignorant to the situation and let me tell everyone. I knew now that Logan was excited to become a big brother, he had always wanted siblings, and now that his dream was coming true I wanted everyone to be happy about it, and I just hoped that they would, because I seemed to be pretty good with surprises, they just came around every corner.

"Bella are you sure that you want me to come with you, I mean Carlisle just might kill me." Paul said in the car on the way to their house.

"Grandpa won't kill you! That's silly Paul, grandpa doesn't hurt anyone he's a doctor remember?" Logan said from the back seat and grinned slyly at my son.

"Yeah Paul, grandpa's a doctor remember?" I said as Paul playfully glared at me. "But seriously I doubt that Carlisle will do anything, I mean they might be a little disappointed in me for keeping this from him, but I think for the most part they're going to be happy. Esme love's babies and I think she'll be happy that she has a new place to decorate." I laughed.

"About that, exactly how big is the place you bought, because the way you make it sound it's huge." He asked me and I bit my lip.

"Uh, four bedrooms, enough for everyone." I said and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Bella, right now it's only you Logan and the baby moving into that house, you make it sound like it's going to be a permanent residence for your growing family." He said and I looked at him.

"I don't know, right now I just like the space, and it's perfect. If I have more kids awesome, if I don't then we have a ton of room, you'll love it Paul." I said and he looked at me pulling into their driveway. "I promise, it's perfect, I just can't believe I found a place so quickly, it's like it was meant to be."

"I'm sure that it was" he said before opening the back door to let Logan out and coming around to the other side to help me out before resting a hand on my growing stomach and kissing my cheek. Without taking my hand Paul led me to the front door where Logan had already stormed inside and had started to bother Carlisle looking around for Ryan, Rose, and Alex who had yet to arrive.

"Bella, Paul there you are, I was starting to think that this little one hitch-hiked here." Esme laughed kissing each of us on the cheek before shuffling me into the kitchen for gossip with Alice who gave me knowing look. "Now, I sense that there is something going on between the two of you, so soon after Edward Bella?" Esme asked and I looked at her.

"We're not together if that's what you're asking, at least not like that. I'll tell you and everyone at brunch. Speaking of which where is everyone else?"

"Running late, Rose had a mental break down this morning, it seems like as she gets bigger her clothes shrink." Alice laughed and I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly the type of situation she was in.

Half and hour later, and a trip to the bathroom everyone was finally sitting down for brunch. Ryan, Rose, and Alex arrived with a heavily six month pregnant with twins Rose, and a speedy trip to the bathroom before we were able to sit down. It was just after everyone had loaded their plates with food, and had started to eat that Esme started in. "Now that everyone is here, Bella said that she had something to tell all of us." She said and I almost choked on my food as Paul started to rub my back in soothing circles.

"Now?" I croaked out as I took a sip of my water.

"Well now is as good as any other time I suppose." Alice said and I glared at the little pixie who was mocking me from across the table.

"Well since the conversation has been brought up I suppose you should continue on, don't leave us all in suspense." Rose said with a juicy smile on her face, ready for the gossip. "On with it, I don't have all day you know, these two are kicking like crazy." She said resting her hand on her stomach with a smile on her face. "Oh come on Bella, it's not like its something big like you're pregnant with Paul's kid and you've been keeping it from us because of the Edward situation." She said and I looked down not saying anything.

"Bella?" Esme said looking at me.

"Yes" I said quietly,

"Is Rose right, are you pregnant?" she asked and I closed my eyes nodding.

"Before you all get mad that I haven't told you, I have a reason. Two months ago when Logan and I went down to Pittsburgh Edward found out, along with the entire Penguins hockey team and staff. Edward made a big deal out of it calling me a slut, among other things, and he threatened to take Logan away from me. I felt so dirty because of the way he treated me, I hadn't done anything wrong, I hadn't cheated on him, everything that happened with Paul happened before Edward came to find us, and when he threatened to take Logan I didn't know what to do, so I hid the pregnancy. I've five months pregnant, and honestly the only reason I'm telling you is because a lawyer showed up on my doorstep the other day, Edward is perusing the case, he's trying for custody of Logan, and I want everything to be back to normal. I bought a house where Logan and I can finally settle with the new baby, and I haven't gotten together with Paul because I don't want Logan to be shuffled everywhere because I'm horrible at relationships. Maybe when the time is right, when I know that everything will be okay we'll get together, but not now."

I said hurriedly finishing quickly without anyone saying anything, the room was silent. People weren't cutting food, eating food, their eyes were on me, silent and concerned, with no emotion on how they felt about this baby.

"Congratulations Bella, this baby is a blessing, and if Edward wants to try and take Logan than it's his loss because he will never get him, you're a wonderful mother and if he can't see that then he was the wrong person for your family. Congratulations to the both of you." Esme said with a smile and a tip of her glass to each Paul and I.

"What are you having, I've been dying for ages to know." Alice burst as Rosalie looked between the two of us.

"She knew, why didn't I?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"She over heard, I didn't tell her, and we're having a little girl, Delilah Grace, due in early July." I smiled as everyone around the table did the same. This really was the perfect moment.

**Authors Note; oh and like usual pictures are posted on my profile, a picture of Maggie was added today if you want to know what she looks like, she is going to be important, hint hint ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note: I would like to ask someone, if they could possibly do it, if anyone would be able to make a banner for my story? I'm not entirely sure how to do something like that, and if anyone would be willing I would be very thankful to you. If you do make one, please just let me know and I will defiantly be thanking you in my next update :] **

**Early July, 2013—Edward Masen**

All I had to do was take a deep breath, I could do this; I mean surly I could do this I had been putting it off for months because I was afraid, and now I just had to suck it up and deal, be a man. In the last four months things had easily been put in perspective for me, Maggie was easily the easiest person to talk to, aside from Bella, and aside from the problems we had created for each other.

I needed to learn to live with the fact that Bella had in some way, had gotten over me in the six years that we had been broken up. She had fallen in love with another man, in hopes of maybe settling down, and creating a good life for her son, for our son. I couldn't be angry with her for only wanting the best, she had thought that I had ditched them for good, that I wanted nothing to do with her, with them, when I conclusion I wanted the complete opposite. But she didn't know that, and the more I thought about it, if I wanted her so bad I shouldn't have left her, I shouldn't have been so easily swayed.

Talking with Maggie had made me realize that I had a lot of shit to deal with, I had started going to a therapist weekly, and Zafrina with the help of Maggie had helped me patch up a lot. We didn't just talk about my problems with Bella, or Emmett, we talked about pretty much everything, starting with my resentment towards my parents. After calling them again in December I hadn't said anything else to them, I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, ditching them when things had just started to maybe get a little better, but she helped me get through that, coaching me in the directions we needed to go in order for things to change.

At the end of March the Penguins lost the Stanley Cup final to Vancouver, and at the moment we were still on vacation. I had been visiting my parents in Chicago with Maggie before we decided to stop in New Jersey before going back to Pittsburgh towards the middle of July. "Are you sure I can do this, because I'm pretty sure I can't." I said to Maggie as we walked off the airplane in Newark.

"Edward you can't let this get the best of you, you need to fix everything, you need to see your son and most of all, you can't let this go on anymore, she's probably worrying her ass off considering you wouldn't let Riley come back and tell her it was all off, you just kept pushing the court date off." She said and I looked at her and groaned. "Come on, be the big strong hockey player I know you are!" she laughed and I glared at her before pulling her in and lightly kissing her on her lips. "You don't play fair Mr. Masen."

"I know, and that makes everything so much better." I winked at her before walking the other way to collect our bags.

I wanted the café to be our first stop before checking into our hotel, I couldn't put it off any longer, and as much as I wanted to talk to Bella I wanted to see Logan. It had been too long since I had seen him, and I had broken way too many promises that I made to him. I didn't want to be that father, the one who made promises, told him that I would be there and then never show up; I didn't want to be him.

As we climbed into the car that was set to pick us up a bit my lip suddenly getting nervous, I didn't know if Bella would still be working, considering that she was eight months pregnant. I wasn't entirely sure of anything with Bella, I had been two much of a coward to call to talk to her, and I knew that the only thing she was trying to do was make a good life for her, our son, and the new baby, but I didn't know what was going to happen. "Mr. Masen we've arrived" the driver said looking in the rearview mirror as I nodded.

"Thank you, we'll be back in a little while." I said and he nodded. The exterior of the restaurant was different than I remembered; tables with umbrellas lined the side walk, and since I didn't remember anything else I wasn't sure if anything else had changed.

"Edward lets go inside" Maggie said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside where Angela and Esme stopped dead in their tracks.

They didn't say anything for a moment before Esme put down the stack of paperwork in her hands and walked over toward me. "Edward what are you doing here?" she asked me sternly as Angela and a few costumers watched on. "I swear if you're here to try and take my grandson away from me I will send you to the moon and back." she said and I gulped.

"Hello ma'am I'm Maggie O'Donnell it's nice to meet you." Maggie said with a smile as she held out a hand and tried to lighten the mood. "You're Esme Cullen right? Oh, Edward has told me so much about your family, it was admirable the way you took Bella in after what happened to her you sound like such an amazing woman." She said and Esme looked between Maggie and me before she nodded once at me and smiled at Maggie.

"You're in a relationship now? Well that's something considering you made Bella feel so horrible that she refuses to be in a relationship with Paul until she knows that Logan is comfortable with everything. Did you even think of what would happen when you threatened to take him away from her? She went into a downward spiral Edward; we didn't find out that she was pregnant until she was more than five months along, and still then she was having a hard time not hearing anything about the trial. At seven months she was put on bed rest because she was stressing herself out to much, now she is just finally coming off because Paul is with her day and night trying to keep her mind off of everything that is happening. I don't think you understand just how much you've put her through Edward, and I hope you understand that you being here could send her in to a downward spiral for the second time." Esme said as I looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Esme I can't tell you why I'm here, but I need to talk to Bella it's important." I said and she looked at me.

"She isn't here, and why should I believe you Edward? Ever since you've came into Bella's life all you've done is make a mess of it, I'm not going to tell you where she is." She said and I looked at her.

"Esme I know I don't deserve to know where she is, but please I need to talk to her it's important, and I'll go sit outside of her house if I have to, but I need to talk to her." I said and she looked at me.

"I have always been welcoming to you Edward, but this time I can't help you." Esme said and at that moment the bell on the door dinged signaling a new customer in the restaurant.

"Ugh, Esme how much longer do I have to freaking waddle around like this?" someone asked and I turned around to see Bella coming inside with Alice and Rosalie trailing close behind with the babies in a stroller. It was at that moment that she looked up and saw me her eyes going wide as she looked at me blinking. "What are you doing here?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you, and it's important." I said and she looked at me resting a hand on her stomach before looking down, "Bella's please, it's important we really need to talk." I told her and she nodded.

"You have five minutes before Paul shows up with Logan." She said and led me off to a private corner where we could talk.

"I know that I've let you anticipate what I was going to do, about me taking Logan, but I met Maggie in a bar, and she made me realize how horribly wrong I was about trying to take Logan from you. I was selfish Bella; I thought that you getting pregnant was to spite me because I couldn't move to New Jersey, even though you would have become pregnant before we were together. I've already told Riley, but I wanted to tell you in person, I'm not going through with the custody battle, I can't do that to Logan, I can't do that to you, and I'm sorry that I ever thought I could." I said and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, you have always been one of the kindest people, and when you threatened to take Logan away from me I thought my life was over. I never planned to get pregnant with Delilah, but sometimes things happen for the strangest reasons. I was so stressed out so much of the time I think I thought over every possibility there could be, Logan staying with me, who was pregnant with another man's baby, someone he liked but wasn't his father, and I didn't want him to hate you for the rest of his life because you had left us. Then I thought about how maybe Logan going to live with you could be a good thing, he would get opportunities that I could never give him, but I thought about how selfish I would be when I realized that I wouldn't get to see him as often, that he wouldn't be my little boy anymore, and I couldn't do that. When I told you I was pregnant I never thought about how it would effect you, I only thought about myself, and I do that a lot actually, I think so much more about myself than you, and sometimes anyone else that I forget I have a son to take care of, a baby inside of me, and possibly a relationship that can never progress because of me and my selfishness. So what I'm saying is that I'm sorry, because I could have made more of an effort to make sure that you knew about Logan from the day I found out he was pregnant, I could have come to Pittsburgh and told you face to face, and most of all I'm sorry that I'm not the person you wanted me to be." She said and I looked at her.

"I never expected you to be the same seventeen year old little girl Bella, I had to have known that you were going to be someone different, I had to know that you were going to hate me. You thought that I had left you to raise our son alone, and I want you to know that I would have been here in a heartbeat to watch him grow up because I love you and him so much it hurts. If anything I have the most things to be sorry about, I was selfish myself by threatening to take the one thing, the one person you loved more than anything away from you, I should have never done that, and for that I'm ashamed of myself. I've taken a lot of steps in the last couple months to realize that I can't always get my way, so like you asked I made a few of my own changes to the custody agreement you sent. We split vacations in half; Half of summer vacation I'll have him and the other half if yours, when I have him for Thanksgiving you have him for Christmas, and when you have him for Thanksgiving I have him for Christmas." I said and she smiled at me.

"I've talked to Paul about this a lot over the last couple weeks, and I wanted to talk to you about it. As much as I know as it might hurt you, Paul and I do want to get married, we don't want to be without each other, and we might not be a perfect match but we do love each other. He actually suggested that we meet up for Spring Break if it's possible, that our families when the time comes vacation together. We will all be an extended family somehow, and I know that you love me Edward because I love you too, but I don't want to be jumping from relationship to relationship, and I think at the moment Paul is the most stable for me." She said and I looked down, despite how much it hurt, she was right I wasn't the perfect person for her at the moment, and maybe what she needed was for her and Paul to become a family with our son and the new baby, Delilah she called her, a beautiful name.

"So Maggie huh?" she asked with a playful smile on her face, causing me to look down and blush.

"Yeah, she's perfect in every way."

"I'm happy for you Edward, you deserve someone who makes you happy, I'm just sorry that I can't be that person for you." She said and I looked at her.

"The same goes for you Bella, I wish in every way that I could be the perfect man for you, but at this point in life we want different things, and I can't blame you for that, because honestly I agree with you. Maggie make's me happy and that's all I can ask for."

It was then, when I saw Bella look up at the door, with a glow to her skin and a smile on her face that she was completely an irrevocably in love with Paul. She blushed and looked down at her stomach rubbing soothing circles before giving a bashful smile to the man she loved. At that moment I also realized how much I loved Maggie, how she had these little quirks that I hated on anyone else, but on her I couldn't help but laugh, to think about how perfect she was in my eyes. At one time Bella may have been perfect for me, but now I saw Maggie, and only Maggie.


	14. Chapter 14, epilogue

**Summary; NHL hockey player Edward Masen met Bella Swan when she was seventeen years old and they instantly fell in love. But when things get too complicated for him he bails, little does he know she finds out she's pregnant. But that doesn't change anything for Edward who wants to focus on his career, wait did I mention that he doesn't know a thing?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

**Authors Note: I would like to ask someone, if they could possibly do it, if anyone would be able to make a banner for my story? I'm not entirely sure how to do something like that, and if anyone would be willing I would be very thankful to you. If you do make one, please just let me know and I will defiantly be thanking you in my next update :] **

**Alright guys, I know you hate me, but this is the epilogue, but don't worry I'm going to do my best to try and get a sequel to the story out. I already have some ideas, but my problem is going to be getting them down and published. I know most of you didn't want it to end Bella and Paul and Edward and Maggie, but the two I promised will eventually end up together. I know its spoiling the sequel, but I want you all to continue reading it when it's published, so please forgive me, and if you have any ideas for the sequel let me know. **

**Epilogue—Edward**

Just a month after Bella and my talk Delilah Grace Clearwater was born at 7:16 a.m. on July the 9th, a little under a month before our son's sixth birthday. Bella married Paul shortly before the New Year, and I attended the wedding holding Maggie's hand in mine, smiling at the thought how one day that could be me. Bella was an absolute vision in white, she was beautiful on her own, but with the help of Alice, Rose, Esme and friends she looked like the bride I had always pictured her to be. I watch on as Logan walked his mother down the aisle, giving her away to his soon to be step father before coming to sit next to me, resting his head against me, smiling at how beautiful his mother looked.

It would only be shortly after the honeymoon that Bella would find out she was once again pregnant, this time with twin boys, Brady and Colin would be born in December of the following year. They were a beautiful family, and I never once regretted letting Bella live her life with someone else. During those short two years Bella and I would find Logan to be a wonderful big brother, charismatic and loving, letting no harm get in the way of his siblings. As they grew older he taught each and every one of them to play hockey, and to this day they continue to play. Logan never let anyone pick on his siblings, or his cousins, or anyone else in particular, he stood up for what he believed in, and as Bella said he became my son even more by the day.

From the day Bella and I came to an understanding Maggie and I had waited almost five years before we decided to tie the knot. We married in a simple ceremony with my family, her family, Bella, Paul, the Cullen's, and Sidney who helped me so much over the years. It was the happiest day in my life. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I couldn't remember a time where she looked more beautiful. Maggie and I weren't married long before the most tragic day of my life happened, we had produced a honeymoon baby, a beautiful little girl who we had named Lily Rebecca Masen, and it was supposed to be the best day of our lives.

A hemorrhage in Maggie's brain had gone undetected in her pregnancy, and with the stress of labor on her tiny frame she could no longer bare it. Just moments after the birth of our beautiful little girl the hemorrhage had burst, I had lost my beautiful wife just nine months after we had married, that day became the best day and the worst day of my life. Lily Rebecca Masen had quickly become Maggie Rebecca Masen, after her mother, her beautiful mother who she would never get to know.

Those days were the hardest of my life, having to take care of my daughter, bury my wife, and have a career all at one time, I was overwhelmed. Logan was eleven, almost twelve at the time, and with the permission of his mother he moved to Pittsburgh for the first two years of Maggie's life to help me raise her. Like me Logan hadn't a clue of what he was doing, but somehow without anyone telling him he knew that I couldn't be alone, and he had come to carry the burden with me, to help me realize that Maggie was still here somehow, watching over us, loving us from afar, and she would have loved our beautiful auburn haired daughter.

In that time Bella showed how truly loving she was, taking care of Maggie on long breaks, and right after Maggie's first birthday I was finally traded to the one place I would realize as my home, Newark New Jersey. Maggie and I moved right down the street from Bella and Paul, and together, Bella, Paul, Logan, Delilah, Brady, Colin, Maggie, and me, well we were a crazy dysfunctional family, and me, well I was okay with that.


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I know a lot of people have been disappointed with the story, and I was reading through it and realized how right you all are. So a re-write of Hockey Changes Everything is underway, there will be a few details that are different, and a lot of new perspective of how I see things now. Bella and Paul and Edward and Maggie won't be included in the story, it will just be Bella and Edward. So for those who were disappointed in the ending that will change. Since that is changing there are going to be several new chapters uploaded toward the end; so while I'm home over the summer not only will I be completing my other story Television Fairytale, but this will be getting revamped. Keep your eyes peeled, it should be up as soon as I finish the rewrite which is already underway. **

**Love, Lauren :D **


	16. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note; alright everyone, for those who are still receiving updates the first six chapters of the rewritten Hockey Changes Everything are up. The final chapters of the rewritten should be up tonight, and the new chapters within the next couple days. Please tell me what you think, and any ideas you have please share. **

**Lauren**


End file.
